Les aventure de l'Ombre tome 2: Nouveau départ
by Supermoi
Summary: L'Ombre est traquée de tout côté par les forces Impériales tandis que Dark Vador commence à se rapprocher un peu trop près de la véritée quant à son identitée. Plus sombre et plus intense que la première partie. -TERMINÉ-
1. Chapter 1

**NOUVEAU**

**DÉPART**

**Une nouvelle aventure de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 1**

Sur Coruscant, une semaine avait passé, et le Seigneur Vador fut convoqué par l'Empereur qui voulait avoir un rapport sur l'interrogatoire du garde du corps de l'Ombre. Il était plutôt mécontent car, jusqu'à maintenant, cet interrogatoire ne leur avait rien apporté si ce n'est des informations périmées. Quand Vador arriva, il fut immédiatement reconduit à la salle du trône, où l'Empereur l'attendait, dans une attitude plus qu'impatiente. À peine Vador se fut-il incliné devant son maître que ce dernier lui demanda, d'un ton mécontent :

- Alors, avez-vous avancé dans l'interrogatoire de l'agent Rebelle, Seigneur Vador?

- Non, mon Maître. Sa résistance est extraordinaire et il refuse obstinément de parler. Il se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir et ajouta, d'un ton un peu plus optimiste : Nous avons cependant réussi à apprendre qu'il était le fiancé de la jeune Tiana, cette jeune rebelle qui nous avait causé quelques tracas il y a quelques mois.

L'Empereur sembla méditer sur cette information pendant quelques minutes et Vador attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Au bout d'un certain temps, ce dernier releva la tête et dit :

- Cela pourrait nous être utile… Sa propre souffrance ne lui importe peut-être pas mais qu'en est-il de celle de sa fiancée? Il eut un sourire peu engageant avant de poursuivre : Seigneur Vador, mettez tout en œuvre pour capturer cette jeune personne. En attendant, laissons notre jeune ami reprendre des forces. Il va en avoir besoin…

- Bien, mon Maître. Vador réfléchit quelques minutes et ajouta, sur un ton interrogatif : Se pourrait-il que cette jeune personne ne soit nul autre que l'Ombre elle-même, mon Maître? Elle possède les qualités requises et est entrée dans la Rébellion quelques jours seulement avant que l'Ombre ne fasse sa première apparition.

L'Empereur réfléchit quelques minutes et hocha finalement la tête, avant de poursuivre en disant :

- C'est une proposition intéressante, Seigneur Vador… Nous ne tarderons pas à être fixés. Si l'Ombre disparaît de la circulation quand vous aurez capturé la jeune Tiana, nous aurons alors notre preuve. Vous pouvez disposer, mon ami.

Sur ces paroles, Vador s'inclina et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il avait une mission à mettre sur pieds et peu de temps pour le faire…

*

**

Dans sa cellule, Kevin se remettait péniblement de sa dernière séance de torture. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et avait l'impression que la mort serait une véritable délivrance. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même un peu plus après chaque nouvelle séance et la souffrance lui faisait dire des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Rien de vital, pour l'instant, mais il savait que, la prochaine fois qu'il serait entre les mains de Vador, il pourrait craquer et dire tout ce qu'il savait. Cette pensée était pire que la torture elle-même pour Kevin, qui se savait incapable de résister plus longtemps dans son état de faiblesse actuel. Il sentait que quelque chose d'extérieur à lui le retenait parmi les vivants car lui-même était prêt à jeter les armes depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il sentait l'essence de Tiana qui s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces mais sentait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de cette emprise sinon elle l'aurait libéré de ses tourments depuis bien longtemps déjà. Quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, il en eut à peine conscience dans l'univers de souffrance qu'était devenue sa vie et on du le secouer et l'aider à se redresser car il était trop faible pour le faire lui-même. Il pu alors voir que son visiteur n'était nul autre que son tortionnaire, le Seigneur Vador lui-même. Quand il fut un peu plus réceptif, Vador recula de quelques pas et lui dit :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, jeune homme. Vous allez avoir quelques jours de vacances.

Kevin en fut tout d'abord soulagé puis se demanda avec une certaine appréhension ce qui lui valait ce traitement de faveur. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement de ce qu'il avait dit ou non lors de la dernière séance qu'il avait enduré et se dit que cela devait être en rapport avec ses propos. Il eut un frisson et se demanda s'il avait sans le vouloir dévoiler des informations importantes qui pourraient s'avérer désastreuses pour l'Alliance. Vador ajouta, d'un ton teinté de menace :

- Votre propre souffrance est peut-être de peu d'importance pour vous, Rebelle, mais qu'en est-il de votre fiancée, la jeune Tiana? Il fit une pause, comme pour laisser le temps à son prisonnier d'assimiler l'information, puis poursuivi : Elle viendra vous rejoindre sous peu. Je la capturerai personnellement.

Kevin prit un air horrifié et tenta de se relever mais en fut incapable dans son état de faiblesse. S'il avait su à quel point il était près de craquer… Il n'avait pas besoin de Tiana! Il lança, en guise de défi :

- Tiana est trop intelligente pour tomber dans un de vos pièges, Vador. Elle vous glissera entre les doigts comme de l'eau d'un panier percé.

- Ce serait sans doute vrai si elle savait d'où va venir le piège, mais il n'en sera rien. Il prit un ton très menaçant pour conclure : Elle sera bientôt entre mes mains et vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la cellule et Kevin, en voulant encore se lever, tomba sur le sol. Il y resta prostré et versa des larmes d'impuissance en pestant contre sa faiblesse qui l'handicapait et lui interdisait tout mouvement. Il épuisa ainsi ses dernières réserves d'énergie et de volonté et s'endormit avec en tête une seule idée : prévenir Tiana par tous les moyens possibles.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité il se retrouva en un étrange lieu fait de blancheur. On aurait dit que sa substance même était faite de lumière. Il vit également, après avoir baissé les yeux sur son corps, que toutes les traces de tortures s'étaient effacées et qu'il semblait en pleine forme. Il releva les yeux et vit une silhouette se dessiner devant lui, celle d'un homme d'âge mûr vêtu d'une étrange manière. Il portait en effet une grande tunique brune par-dessus une chemise beige et des pantalons noirs, le tout agrémenté d'une large ceinture à laquelle pendait un long cylindre de métal ouvragé qu'il ne pu reconnaître. L'homme prit la parole d'une voix douce et amicale :

- Il y avait un moment que je voulais rencontrer le fiancé de ma petite fille, jeune homme. Il le regarda des pieds à la tête avec un sourire et ajouta, un peu moqueur : Je ne suis pas déçu de ce que je vois, je dois dire!

- Vous êtes le grand-père de Tiana? ! C'est impossible, vous êtes mort depuis presque un an, maintenant! S'exclama Kevin en retour.

- Tiana ne vous a pas raconté l'histoire de notre famille, Kevin?

- Heu… Kevin réfléchit quelques instants et la lumière finit par percer les brumes qui enveloppaient son esprit. Il dit alors : Bien sûr! Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des Jedi dans sa famille! Que son grand-père… Il ouvrit alors des grands yeux puis eut un éclair de compréhension : Elle a dit que vous avez été un Maître Jedi, lors des dernières années de la République.

L'homme eut un sourire d'approbation et hocha la tête. Il prit ensuite un air plus grave pour continuer, car ce qu'il avait à dire pourrait choquer le jeune homme et le faire reculer, il le savait. Il dit donc d'un ton plus prudent :

- Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, mon garçon. Il soupira et poursuivit : Par amour pour toi, Tiana s'accroche à toi de toutes ses forces et elle refuse de te laisser partir. Pourtant, il le faut, car tu ne pourras supporter une autre séance de torture entre les mains de Vador et tu diras alors tout ce que tu sais, pour le plus grand malheur de l'Ombre et de l'Alliance tout entière. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses convaincre ma petite fille de lâcher prise, Kevin.

Kevin prit un air horrifié mais hocha néanmoins la tête en se disant que Tiana était assez têtue pour refuser de le lâcher peu importe les conséquences. Il demanda ce qu'il devait faire et le vieil homme lui dit qu'il suffisait de l'appeler de toutes ses forces. Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle silhouette commença à se dessiner et Tiana apparut progressivement devant eux, l'air un peu déroutée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit d'abord son grand-père, qu'elle courut embrasser. Il la serra dans ses bras puis la prit par les épaules pour dire :

- Il y quelqu'un ici qui veut te parler, ma chérie. Il fit un signe derrière elle et elle se retourna.

Quand elle vit Kevin, elle alla se jeter dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers, lui laissant à peine le temps de sourire pour la saluer. Il finit par la repousser et prit un air grave pour dire :

- Tiana…. Il faut que tu sache que Vador lui-même s'est mis à ta poursuite… à cause de moi. Il faut que tu me laisses partir tout de suite sinon, je vais te trahir et c'est pire que toute la souffrance de la galaxie, pour moi. Il la vit reculer avec un air horrifié en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser une vision déplaisante. Il reprit, plus fermement : Je vais mettre l'Alliance elle-même en danger, Tiana, essaie de comprendre!

- Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille! Je t'aime! Il y a sûrement encore une chance de te ramener…!

Elle fut alors interrompue par son grand-père qui lui dit d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

- Il n'y en a aucune, ma petite. C'est l'unique solution pour empêcher l'Empire d'avoir accès à toutes les informations qu'il possède et les tiennes, par la même occasion! Il prit un ton plus doux pour continuer : Crois-moi, s'il y avait une autre solution, je te la donnerais sans hésiter, Tiana, mais il n'y en a pas.

Tiana sentait monter dans sa poitrine une telle vague de colère qu'elle eut du mal à la contenir. Elle sentit alors une sorte de caresse froide et séductrice à la limite de sa conscience et se rappela sa dernière conversation avec son grand-père, quand il lui avait dit que sa colère pouvait la détruire. Elle associa cette sensation de froid à ce qu'il avait appelé le « côté obscur » de la Force. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût et s'efforça de calmer sa colère. Elle regarda alors son grand-père et vit qu'il était sincère, puis se tourna vers Kevin. Elle s'approcha de lui et se lova dans ses bras pour la dernière fois peut-être, puis l'embrassa avec passion et une certaine dose de désespoir. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux pour demander :

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, mon amour?

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était certain de son choix. Il préférait mourir plutôt que trahir tous ses amis, même contraint et forcé à force de tortures et de menaces. Tiana en eut les larmes aux yeux mais prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à son grand-père comment elle devait faire pour relâcher l'esprit de son bien-aimé. Il lui expliqua que le processus serait long et fastidieux et qu'elle devrait rester concentrée sur sa tâche constamment, sans aucun relâchement. Il lui dit que même les plus grands Maîtres Jedi hésitait à faire ce genre de chose. Il la guiderait dans toutes les étapes du processus. Cela prit plusieurs heures, mais son grand-père lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car le temps s'écoulait différemment ici, plus lentement, et qu'une seule heure avait passé en réalité. Elle en était arrivée à la toute dernière étape de cette tâche douloureuse quand elle retint son geste, de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, avant, mais maintenant, cette notion la frappait de plein fouet : elle était sur le point de tuer son fiancé, l'amour de sa vie. Voyant son hésitation, Kevin l'encouragea en demandant :

- Est-ce que ce serait plus facile pour toi si tu voyais dans quel état je suis en réalité, Tiana?

Incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et son grand-père fit alors un geste vers Kevin. Ce que Tiana vit alors la bouleversa tant qu'elle faillit relâcher sa concentration avant que son grand-père ne retienne pour elle l'âme de son fiancé. Elle courut alors s'agenouiller auprès de lui car il s'était écroulé au sol, et elle prit sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était pâle, amaigri et avait de grands cernes violets sous les yeux. Il portait aussi des marques évidentes de tortures, dont certaines étaient encore très récentes. Elle comprit alors la situation parfaitement et accepta de relâcher son âme. Elle reprit en main le processus et franchit la dernière étape. Alors qu'il commençait à s'effacer, il lui dit quelques mots :

- Je t'aimerai toujours, ma bien-aimée, et je t'attendrai patiemment, mais ne gâche pas ta jeunesse au nom d'un souvenir, aussi beau fut-il. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre et soit heureuse jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions de l'autre côté. Son dernier mot se perdit dans le lointain : Adieu…

Tiana pleurait à chaudes larmes quand elle sentit brusquement derrière elle une présence maléfique. Elle se retourna d'un bond et vit une silhouette sombre et glaciale. Elle vit son grand-père faire un geste et, inconsciemment, fit le même geste en disant, d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

- Partez! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

Deux vagues d'énergie blanche frappèrent l'ombre noire en même temps et celle-ci fut catapultée hors du rêve avec une force extraordinaire. Tiana se tourna alors vers son grand-père et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose?

- L'Empereur, ma chérie. Il est arrivé ici par erreur, je crois. Tu dois repartir immédiatement et cacher tes dons. J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de te reconnaître…

*

**

Dans sa chambre de méditation, au Palais Impérial, sur Coruscant, l'Empereur fut brusquement tiré ou plutôt expulsé, de sa méditation et se retrouva sur ses pieds avant même d'avoir vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux gardes royaux en faction un peu plus loin sursautèrent et se raidirent, en attente. L'Empereur lança alors d'un ton d'urgence :

- Appelez tout de suite le Seigneur Vador!

Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier arriva au pas de course et ne ralentis qu'une fois arrivée devant les portes de la salle de méditation. Il entra alors d'un pas plus posé et s'inclina devant son maître, qui dit :

- Allez tout de suite vérifier l'état de votre prisonnier, le jeune Rebelle. J'ai l'intuition que vous allez être déçu…

Vador appela immédiatement le centre de détention et demanda que l'on vérifie l'état de santé du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un nouvel appel qui vint lui annoncer que le Rebelle était mort, de toute évidence pendant son sommeil. Vador jeta alors au pauvre communicateur un regard meurtrier, évidement dissimulé par son masque, et le broya entre ses doigts comme s'il était en carton. Il sentit monter en lui une grande colère car sa meilleure chance de découvrir qui était l'Ombre venait de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il serra les poings et plusieurs objets alentours se brisèrent en mille morceaux. Voyant cela, l'Empereur eut un petit rire et dit :

- Il n'est plus nécessaire de capturer sa fiancée, maintenant, Seigneur Vador. Il baissa un peu la voix pour continuer : Nous savions que la jeune fille avait des dons dans la Force, mon ami, mais je viens de voir qu'elle recevait aussi de l'aide d'un Maître Jedi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle y est pour quelque chose dans la mort de son fiancé… Il demeura silencieux quelques instants puis conclut : Vous pouvez retourner à votre chasse aux Rebelles.

Décidant de ne pas tenir compte de la manière cavalière dont il venait d'être congédié, Vador se contenta de s'incliner à nouveau avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Il était en rage car son prisonnier le plus intéressant venait de mourir avant de n'avoir pu lui fournir aucune information valable. Quelqu'un devrait payer pour cela. D'un autre côté, il finirait bien par mettre la main sur cette jeune fille, Tiana. Il avait l'intuition qu'elle était d'une importance capitale tant pour la Rébellion que pour l'Empire. Pour le moment, il voulait trouver un moyen de passer sa colère et se rendit au centre de détention. Un certain commandant en charge de ce centre allait passer une mauvaise nuit…

*

**

Quelques part dans l'espace, à la base centrale de l'Alliance Rebelle, Tiana se réveilla à son tour, en larme et bouleversée. Elle vit qu'Arisa était assise près d'elle et la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui demanda, quand elle vit qu'elle était réveillée :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tiana? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

À travers ses larmes, elle parvint à dire, d'un ton désespéré :

- Il est mort.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Arisa comprenne de qui Tiana parlait et elle en fut, elle aussi, bouleversée et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à son tour. Elle sera Tiana dans ses bras et ses tentacules crâniens vinrent s'enrouler autour de leurs épaules à toutes les deux en signe de tristesse. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Arisa demande à Tiana de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé exactement. Celle-ci commença par lui expliquer comment elle avait été comme appelée et était arrivée dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir souvent rencontré son grand-père en rêve. Kevin était là et il lui avait demandé de l'aider à mourir parce que c'était son amour qui l'empêchait de partir.

- Tu as accepté de faire ça? ! S'écria Arisa d'un ton catastrophé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix! Il m'a expliqué qu'il allait trahir l'Alliance, qu'il allait me trahir! Elle avala sa salive et poursuivi d'un ton plus hésitant : Ensuite, il m'a montré dans quel état il était et… si tu avais vu… c'était tellement affreux… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser souffrir comme ça, Arisa. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même!

- Mais… Comment as-tu fais… pour l'aider à mourir. Je ne comprends pas, Tiana.

- « J'ai… relâché mon emprise sur son âme et elle est partie. » Elle lui cita alors ses dernières paroles, puis conclut, un peu couverte par les pleurs de son amie : « Je vais respecter ses dernières volontés. Je vais honorer sa mémoire en trouvant le bonheur qui lui a été refusé. » Elle serra les dents pour conclure : « Un bonheur que l'Empire lui a arraché… Ils vont me payer sa mort au centuple. »

Arisa frissonna devant le ton glacial et déterminé avec lequel Tiana avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, un ton qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant. _« Sauf juste après la destruction d'Alderaan… » _Pensa alors Arisa. Les deux amies ne purent se rendormir de toute la nuit et Arisa s'efforça de réconforter Tiana en lui remémorant tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle gardait de Kevin, depuis leur première rencontre dans la navette qui les avaient amenées de Coruscant jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre à la base centrale un mois plus tôt. Elle eut un succès mitigé, mais Tiana réussit tout de même à se rendormir au bout de quelques heures. Quant à elle, elle ne pu se rendormir et songea que leur groupe commençait déjà à se disloquer. D'abord Davis, il y a deux semaines, puis maintenant Kevin. Qui allait être le prochain? À partir de ce moment, Arisa ne réussit plus à chasser cette pensée désagréable de son esprit et se demanderait toujours qui allait être le prochain de leurs amis à disparaître…

*

**

Le lendemain, peu avant le dîner, Tiana et Arisa furent convoquées dans le bureau du Général Madine qui les fit entrer dès qu'elles se furent annoncées. Il n'était pas seul. Mon Mothma était là elle aussi, et tous deux avaient un air grave. Quand le chef suprême de l'Alliance prit la parole d'un ton solennel, Tiana su tout de suite ce qu'elle allait dire mais la laissa tout de même poursuivre, par respect. Elle commença donc :

- Si je vous ai fait convoquer ici, mesdemoiselles, c'est pour deux raisons. La première vous concerne personnellement, Tiana. Nous venons d'apprendre que votre fiancé était mort en faisant son devoir. Il a protégé votre identité jusqu'à la fin. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre d'un ton attristé : Il est toujours triste de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher mais nous devons l'assumer. Kevin savait ce qu'il risquait en acceptant ce poste. Savoir mourir pour la cause, cela fit partie de notre devoir en tant que membre de l'Alliance.

- Oui, Madame, je comprends. Répondit Tiana, et elle ajouta d'un ton plus amer : Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte, cependant. Je ferai payer cette mort très cher à l'Empire, j'en fais le serment.

- Faites attention avec la vengeance, mon amie, elle peut entraîner votre perte. Je comprends vos sentiments mais ne les laisser pas prendre le pas sur votre raison. L'avertit Mon Mothma en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ces paroles lui rappelèrent une conversation précédente qu'elle avait eue avec son grand-père dans le royaume des rêves, sur le Côté Obscur de la Force et ses dangers. Elle eut un frisson intérieur. Elle ne changea cependant pas d'expression et garda un visage impassible pour dire :

- Bien sûr, Madame, je comprends et je serai prudente. Répliqua Tiana sans baisser le regard.

Arisa avait observé l'échange avec une certaine appréhension et elle sentait deux très fortes volontés s'affronter à ce moment précis. L'instant passa et la tension revint à la normal dans la pièce. Arisa poussa un soupir intérieur et prit note de ne jamais tenir tête à Tiana car elle aurait très peu de chances de l'emporter dans un duel de volontés tel que celui-ci. Elle se demanda si l'Empereur lui-même pourrait lui tenir tête tout en espérant qu'un tel évènement ne se produira jamais et en ayant le sentiment, au fond de sa conscience, que cela allait se produire un jour. Elle osa alors prendre la parole pour demander, d'un ton sérieux :

- Quelle est la seconde raison de notre présence ici, madame. Sauf votre respect, bien sûr! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Se détournant de Tiana, Mon Mothma se tourna ver Arisa pour répondre, d'un ton beaucoup moins solennel :

- J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier, mesdemoiselles. Elle eut un sourire avant de poursuivre : Vous êtes officiellement en vacance pour deux semaines. Je vous envoie sur M'haeli, où nous avons un petit avant-poste. C'est un monde agricole, parfait pour prendre du repos. Après l'épreuve que vous venez de traverser, Tiana, vous en avez bien besoin. Voyant que Tiana ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle reprit en levant une main pour la faire taire : Ne discutez pas, je vous en pris! Votre permission est commencée depuis ce matin alors profitez-en, mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez disposer.

*

**

Une fois revenues dans leurs quartiers, Tiana fulminait littéralement. Elle referma la porte avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire et arracha sa cape et son brouilleur d'un geste rageur avant de les jeter violement sur le lit. Arisa regarda cela avec un certain malaise et finit par enlever, elle aussi, sa cape et son brouilleur, mais avec des gestes plus posés et les déposa avec soins sur son lit. Tiana se mit à rager à haute voix :

- En vacance! Et puis quoi, encore! Comme si j'en avais besoin! Je me sens très bien, au contraire!

- Excuse-moi, Tiana, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as subi beaucoup de pression ces derniers temps et tu as traversé des épreuves que la plupart des gens hésiteraient à traverser, ou du moins, pas sans dommages. Tu as besoin de ces vacances. Elle se tut quelques instants puis ajouta, en la regardant dans les yeux : Penses-tu vraiment que Kevin aimerait te voir dans cet état?

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui voulait dire : _c'est un coup bas, ça! , _et se détourna en baissant les yeux. Elle réfléchit en silence plusieurs minutes en pensant à ce que Kevin aurait dit s'il avait été là. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle se conduisait comme une gamine, ou comme Nykhi quand elle était contrariée, elle faisait du boudin première classe. Elle rougit légèrement de honte et se dit que ce n'était décidément pas digne de l'Ombre de bouder comme une petite fille contrariée. Elle se reprit en main avec fermeté en se disant : _« Arrête, Tiana, tu te conduis comme une petite idiote! Réfléchit un peu! Pense à ce que la Princesse Leia ferait dans une telle situation! Un peu de dignité, s'il te plait! Que penserait grand-père, s'il me voyait! » _Une voix, en son for intérieur, lui dit qu'elle avait passé l'âge de bouder et elle crut reconnaître la voix de son grand-père. Elle se tourna vers Arisa et lui dit, contrite :

- Excuse-moi, je me conduis comme une vraie gamine. Ce n'est pas digne de l'Ombre…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu t'es retrouvée très jeune avec des responsabilités d'adulte et il faut que tu te conduises comme tel. En grattant un peu la surface, je suis sure qu'on pourrait trouver la petite fille qui jouait à la poupée. Elle ajouta, moqueuse : Et de toute façon, tu es une gamine!

Tiana pouffa de rire et lui jeta un coussin par la tête. Arisa fut contente de retrouver la Tiana qu'elle avait rencontré sur Coruscant plusieurs mois auparavant. Elles préparèrent leurs bagages en vitesse et elles partirent vers le quai d'embarquement, où une navette les attendait. Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir, Tiana, revêtue de sa cape verte et de son brouilleur, vit dans le regard de tous ceux qu'elles croisaient une lueur de respect. Elle en était toujours un peu gênée car on la saluait maintenant avec autant de respect que si elle était le chef suprême de l'Alliance. Elles montèrent dans la navette et celle-ci décolla. Elle prit la direction de M'haeli et entra dans l'hyperespace.

*

**

Sur M'haeli, le commandant reçut un message urgent, blêmit un peu et ordonna à ses officiers de faire un grand ménage de la base car ils allaient recevoir la visite d'un personnage important. L'excitation gagna toute la base : on s'intéressait enfin à leur petit trou perdu! L'un des soldats, cependant, ne se joignit pas à l'effervescence ambiante et se demandait qui était le personnage important qui devait venir ici. Le commandant voulait garder le secret jusqu'à l'arrivée du personnage en question et le soldat ne savait pas quel nom donner à son futur problème. L'agent Nolan travaillait pour les services secrets impériaux depuis presque trois ans et il n'aimait pas les surprises, car elles signifiaient souvent des problèmes. Sous prétexte d'une patrouille hors de la base, il put communiquer avec le vaisseau impérial le plus proche, le destroyer Émancipateur. Le responsable des communications lui répondit et lui passa immédiatement l'Amiral quand il lui eut donné ses codes d'identification. Il commença par dire :

- Bonjour Amiral Kornwall. J'espère que vous allez bien.

- Trêve de bavardages, Nolan! Venez-en au fait! Que se passe-t-il sur M'haeli qui vaille la peine que vous appeliez un destroyer impérial directement! Vous ne respectez plus les procédures dans les services secrets? Répliqua Kornwall avec froideur.

- Il y a une grande excitation sur la base Rebelle. Il semblerait que nous attendions la venue d'un personnage important. Malheureusement, le commandant de la base garde cette information pour lui et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Les surprises ne m'ont jamais rien apporté de bon, voyez-vous, Amiral.

- En quoi cela est-il intéressant pour moi, Nolan? Demanda l'Amiral.

- Peut-être vous permettre de capturer un haut dignitaire de la Rébellion, Amiral, ce qui serait très bien sur votre dossier, non? Vous êtes plutôt en disgrâce auprès de l'Empereur, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'il vous aurait envoyé en patrouille dans cette partie de la galaxie, non? Répliqua l'agent d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vous avertis, Nolan, ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs! J'ai encore des alliés hauts placés dans l'Empire qui pourraient vous faire tomber en un rien de temps! Retourner à la base et avertissez-moi quand vous saurez de qui il s'agit. Il ajouta, beaucoup plus menaçant : Et surtout, ne faites pas l'erreur de me menacer de nouveau, Nolan. Vous pourriez le regretter.

- A vos ordres, Amiral! Répondit Nolan d'un ton moqueur avant de couper la communication.

Il retourna alors à la base et se prépara à recevoir ce dignitaire important avec la même curiosité que les autres, tout aussi impatient de savoir de qui il s'agissait que les Rebelles.

*

**

Pendant le voyage, Tiana tenta de se relaxer en faisant un peu de méditation, mais son esprit était en ébullition et elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Elle se rabattit donc sur une conversation agréable avec Arisa, qui se fit un devoir de reprendre ses leçons sur les principes de pilotages qu'elles avaient débutées il y a quelques semaines. À son grand désespoir, Tiana ne semblait pas du tout intéressée. Exaspérée, Arisa finit par dire :

- Hé, l'Ombre, je vous parle! Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à piloter, oui ou non?

- Oui, c'est juste que, pour l'instant, je n'aie pas la tête à ça. Et ne me parle pas d'acrobaties spatiales. Ça me donne la nausée juste d'y penser! Répondit l'Ombre d'un ton irrité.

- C'est bien, ça! Le meilleur agent de l'Alliance à des nausées juste au simple fait de penser à piloter! Elle eut un soupir résigné et dit : On m'a donné l'ordre de vous apprendre à piloter et je vais le faire, même si ça doit me prendre 10 ans!

Autour d'elles, les gardes eurent des rires moqueurs et l'Ombre se tourna vers eux dans une attitude offensée et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de rigoler et prirent un air gêné. L'Ombre les toisa un par un et dit :

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, peut-être, messieurs? Je vous en pris, je suis tout ouie!

- Non, chef! Répondirent les gardes en prenant un air penaud d'enfants pris en faute.

- Très bien, dans ce cas! Reprenez vos occupations, si elles ne consistent pas à rire de moi! Et quelqu'un pourrait-il m'apporter un verre d'eau, je vous pris? Elle sourit en voyant les 10 gardes se bousculer pour lui obéir et ajouta, sarcastique : J'ai dit un verre, pas dix! Je n'ai pas soif à ce point-là!

Une fois qu'elle eut son verre d'eau, elle retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Arisa, qui reprit sa leçon tant bien que mal. Deux heures plus tard, le copilote vint leur annoncer qu'ils allaient atterrir dans 15 minutes et qu'ils feraient bien de boucler leurs ceintures et de prendre patience. L'appareil se posa en douceur et Tiana pu déboucler sa ceinture et aller chercher ses bagages dans la soute. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin car le chef de ses gardes lui dit qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ses bagages. Elle le remercia et se dirigea vers la rampe de l'appareil qui commençait à descendre.

À l'extérieur, l'agent Nolan attendait avec les autres soldats Rebelles, qui formaient pour l'occasion une haie d'honneur. Il ne savait toujours pas qui ils attendaient mais se dit que se devait être un personnage très important pour occasionner tout ce branle-bas autour de son arrivée. La rampe s'abaissa et il tendit le cou pour mieux voir, comme tout les autres. Une boule de glace se forma soudainement dans son estomac quand il vit qui était le personnage qui sortait de la navette. Il reconnut tout de suite la frêle silhouette en cape verte encapuchonnée et devinait même le brouilleur qui dissimulait le bas de son visage et rendait sa voix semblable à celle du Seigneur Vador. Il vit aussi son assistant en cape bleue nuit qui la suivait de près. Il tenta de cacher qu'il avait blêmit et se tint aussi raide que les autres, mais il pensa : _« Ho, non, c'est l'Ombre! Je suis cuit… . _Il vit l'Ombre s'avancer et s'arrêter juste devant lui alors que le commandant de la base venait à sa rencontre. Il réprima son mouvement de recul et se mit à écouter la conversation.

- Soyez la bienvenue sur la base de M'haeli, l'Ombre. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous.

- Merci, Commandant. Répondit l'Ombre de sa voix métallique avant d'ajouter : Je suis venue me reposer deux semaines sur votre base et je vais en profiter, si vous le voulez bien, pour regarder les dossiers de votre personnel afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun agent impérial dans votre groupe. Ça m'aidera à me reposer car il n'y a rien qui me repose davantage que cela.

- Bien sur, l'Ombre, vous pouvez regarder tous les dossiers que vous voulez! Cependant, je ne crois pas que cet avant-poste soit assez important pour attirer l'attention de l'Empire. Répondit le Commandant Stern avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Commandant Stern, j'en jugerai par moi-même. J'ai déjà trouvé des agents impériaux dans des endroits bien plus désolés qu'ici, croyez-moi!

- À votre guise, l'Ombre, mais laissez-moi d'abord vous reconduire à vos quartiers, avec votre assistant. Accepta Stern en s'inclinant.

L'Ombre s'apprêtait à partir quand elle tourna la tête vers Nolan. Celui-ci sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos et blêmit un peu plus. Il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms en se disant : _« Reprends-toi, enfin! Tu vas te faire repérer en deux minutes, sinon! Où est donc passé ton sang-froid face à l'ennemi? » _Finalement, l'Ombre prit la parole et lui dit :

- Vous sentez-vous bien, soldat? Vous avez l'air un peu pâle…

- Heu… J'ai seulement quelques désagréments au niveau de l'estomac, l'Ombre. Sûrement quelque chose que je n'aie pas digéré… Dit Nolan d'une voix un peu nerveuse.

Au moment même où il finissait de parler, il s'aperçut de l'erreur de débutant qu'il venait de commettre. Il avait levé les yeux vers la gauche! L'Ombre n'allait pas manquer de le remarquer! On disait, dans les services secrets impériaux, que c'était ainsi que l'Ombre avait démasqué son premier agent et qu'elle était capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Il se traita encore une fois de tous les noms et sentit alors le regard de l'Ombre le transpercer comme un rayon laser qui le scannait jusqu'au fond de son cerveau. Il fixa son regard sur le profond capuchon de l'Ombre et ne pu voir que deux points brillants là où auraient du se trouver ses yeux. C'était le regard le plus perçant qu'il ait jamais eut à affronter. L'Ombre finit par parler de nouveau et dit :

- Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, aller vous soigner, soldat. Dit l'Ombre en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et partit avec le Commandant Stern. Quand ils furent hors de portée d'oreille, elle demanda à consulter le dossier de ce jeune homme en premier car il lui avait laissé une impression dérangeante. Quant à Nolan, il était sous le choc de cette rencontre avec le meilleur agent Rebelle de l'Alliance. Les autres soldats l'entourèrent en lui disant qu'il avait dû se sentir honoré de s'être fait remarquer par l'Ombre. Il leur dit cependant que l'Ombre possédait le regard le plus perçant qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux en leur disant qu'il allait soigner son estomac malade. Une fois hors de vue, il courut jusqu'à ces quartiers et commença a emballé ses affaires. Il se dit qu'il devait partir dans les plus brefs délais. Il attendit cependant la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ombre étudia le dossier du jeune soldat et releva plusieurs incohérences flagrantes. Elle appela le commandant et lui mit ses résultats d'enquête sous le nez. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et annonça qu'il allait procéder immédiatement à l'arrestation de l'espion. L'Ombre lui répondit :

- Faites vite commandant. Je ne crois pas qu'il attendra sagement qu'on vienne l'arrêter. De plus, je viens avec vous. L'Ombre se tourna vers son assistant et lui dit : Attends-moi ici, je ne serai pas long.

- Très bien, chef. Lui répondit Arisa

Dans sa chambre, Nolan, voyant que la nuit était tombée, ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il entendit qu'on défonçait sa porte. Il se plaqua contre le mur juste sous la fenêtre et écouta la conversation qui se déroula dans la pièce. Il entendit le commandant ordonner de partir à sa recherche, qu'il ne devait pas être très loin. Il entendit aussi la voix de l'Ombre qui ordonna qu'on lui emmène le prisonnier dès qu'on l'aurait retrouvé, qu'elle se chargerait elle-même de l'interrogatoire. En entendant cela, Nolan blêmit et fila à toute vitesse en rasant les murs. Il savait que les Rebelles n'étaient pas loin derrière lui et fila jusqu'à sa machine de communication, qu'il s'empressa de mettre en marche et entra en contact avec le destroyer _Émancipateur. _Il débita alors son message à toute vitesse et annonça que l'Ombre était sur M'haeli. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais reçu un tir paralysant dans le dos et s'écroula au sol, inconscient, et la communication fut coupée…

*

**

Sur l'_Émancipateur, _l'Amiral Kornwall reçut la communication de l'agent Nolan par le biais de son responsable des communications. Il ordonna que l'on passe le message sur haut-parleurs. La voix de Nolan paraissait particulièrement affolée et il disait :

- L'Ombre! C'est lui le visiteur que les Rebelles attendaient! Il m'a repéré alors qu'il venait à peine de descendre de la navette! Je crois… Il y eu alors un bruit de blaster et la communication fut coupée.

Sur la passerelle, tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, puis tous se mirent à discuter en même temps d'un ton excité. Khaled, le fils de l'Amiral, demanda d'un ton intrigué :

- Qui est l'Ombre, père?

- Rien de moins que le meilleur agent des renseignements Rebelles, Khaled. Il se tourna alors vers son officier en second et dit : Commandant, déroutez le vaisseau vers M'haeli. Nous avons une prise très intéressante qui nous attend…

- À vos ordres, Amiral. Répondit l'officier, puis il se tourna vers le centre de la passerelle pour transmettre les ordres nécessaires.

*

**

Sur M'haeli, l'agent Nolan se réveilla dans une petite pièce cubique et déprimante tant elle était terne. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il était solidement ligoté sur une chaise extrêmement inconfortable. Quand ses yeux furent un peu plus clairs, il vit que l'Ombre était assise devant lui, avec son assistant à sa gauche et le commandant qui attendait à l'arrière plan. Quand il fut parfaitement réveillé, l'Ombre prit la parole d'un ton badin :

- Vous êtes réveillé? Parfait! Maintenant, agent Nolan, vous avez un choix à faire. Il y a deux options qui s'offrent à vous : nous pouvons utiliser la méthode douce ou la manière forte, à votre convenance. Elle ménagea une pause pour laisser à son prisonnier le temps de bien assimiler la situation, et repris : En ce qui me concerne, je peux vous renvoyer dès maintenant à l'Empereur, et vous savez comment il traite les échecs, ou vous vous mettez à parler et je peux délayer cette rencontre le plus longtemps possible. À vous de choisir.

Nolan demeura silencieux et fixa son regard droit devant lui, bien décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il se dit que, puisqu'il était déjà dans la panade jusqu'au cou, il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'aggraver son cas et que le destroyer _Émancipateur _était de toute façon en route vers M'haeli. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'Ombre parla de nouveau, et son ton était plus froid, cette fois-ci :

- Très bien, Nolan, vous avez fait votre choix. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bon. L'Ombre se tourna vers son assistant et dit : « Procédez. » Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur l'agent impérial et ajouta d'un ton léger : Ho, au fait, n'espérez pas recevoir des secours du destroyer que vous avez appelé, Nolan. Nous ne sommes plus sur la base. Elle a déjà été évacuée.

L'assistant sortit alors une mallette de sous la table et l'ouvrit. Nolan vit qu'elle contenait un pistolet d'injection et se dit que le liquide qu'il contenait devait être un sérum de vérité ou une autre drogue de la sorte, faite pour émousser sa résistance. Quand on l'approcha de son cou, il tenta de se dérober et se débattit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'Ombre fasse un geste vers le fond de la salle. Deux gardes approchèrent et lui immobilisèrent la tête pour permettre à Arisa de faire son injection. La sensation fut désagréable et il grimaça un peu. Après quelques minutes, il dodelinait de la tête et une forte envie de dormir le saisit, ainsi qu'une forte envie de répondre à toutes les questions pour qu'on lui fiche la paix au plus vite. L'Ombre posa ses questions une à une et, quand il ne voulait pas répondre à une question, elle la posait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et réponde. Quand finalement, l'Ombre jugea que ses réponses avaient été satisfaisantes, elle le laissa s'endormir et ordonna qu'on le mette dans une cellule. Elle se dit que, décidément, les agents impériaux devraient revoir leurs techniques car il devenait de plus en plus facile pour elle de les démasquer. Leur aversion pour le changement était une bonne chose pour elle, en fait. Elle quitta alors la base avec les dernières troupes Rebelles et ils se dirigèrent vers les montagnes. À peine y étaient-ils arrivés que des Bombardiers TIE et des chasseurs TIE apparurent à l'horizon et se mirent à pilonner la base abandonnée.

*

**

Sur le pont du destroyer impérial, l'Amiral Kornwall attendait le rapport de ses troupes au sol. Quand il arriva, il fut courroucé de voir que la base était abandonnée. De toute évidence, les Rebelles avaient été avertis de leur arrivée, et il pouvait même deviner par qui. Il reçut plus tard un autre rapport disant que l'on avait retrouvé l'agent Nolan dans une cellule, endormi, probablement drogué. Il ordonna que cet incompétent soit ramené à bord et mis dans une cellule, en attendant plus d'instructions concernant le traitement à lui infliger. Il avait sur lui un mot, le même que celui que l'Ombre laissait sur tous les agents qu'elle capturait : _« Avec les compliments de l'Ombre » _Il ordonna alors à son fils, qui commandait une escadrille de Bombardiers TIE, de pilonner le secteur pour débusquer les derniers Rebelles.

Dans l'un des hangars, Khaled vit une navette se poser et on en sortit l'agent Nolan, couché sur une civière. On le porta vers l'extérieur du hangar et il fut bientôt hors de sa vue. Se tournant vers son ailier, Khaled commenta, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Je me demande ce qu'il a … Il n'a pas l'air blessé.

- Ho, une rencontre au sommet avec l'Ombre, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Lieutenant. Il est bon pour passer un mauvais quart d'heure! ... Répondit-il en ricanant.

Ils grimpèrent alors dans leurs chasseurs et six Bombardiers TIE décollèrent et piquèrent vers la planète en contrebas. Ils se mirent en formation d'attaque et allèrent bombarder le secteur proche du camp Rebelle.

Depuis la caverne où elle était cachée avec d'autres Rebelles, l'Ombre entendit le bruit caractéristique de Bombardiers TIE en approche. Peu de temps après, le sol sous ces pieds se mit à trembler. Elle se dit alors qu'ils devaient se débarrasser de ces Bombardiers avant qu'ils ne fassent s'écrouler la caverne sur leur tête. Elle avait en effet entendu des craquements de mauvais augure dans la roche au-dessus d'eux… Il se dirigea vers le commandant, qui avait pris position à l'entrée de la caverne avec ses hommes et lui dit d'un ton d'urgence :

- Il faut nous débarrasser de ces bourdons, commandant, avant que le ciel ne nous tombe sur la tête.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Ombre, nous attendons seulement le signal du groupe Alpha, qui est dans les montagnes. Ils ont activé les lance-roquettes que nous y avons dissimulés. Lui expliqua Stern en retour.

Il s'interrompit quand son comlink bipa et se tourna vers l'entrée de la caverne. Quand les TIE refirent un passage, six roquettes furent lancées et se mirent à les suivre à la trace. Cinq d'entre elles touchèrent leur cible et cinq des TIE explosèrent en millions d'éclats minuscules. Le sixième TIE fit une embardée et la roquette toucha seulement l'aile droite, ce qui fit partir le petit vaisseau dans une vrille mortelle. Il sembla se redresser juste avant de toucher le sol et le percuta avec force, en équilibre précaire sur l'aile gauche… Avec des jumelles, l'Ombre vit l'aile droite finir de se détacher et le cockpit s'ouvrir pour laisser le passage au pilote du petit chasseur, qui tituba et s'effondra au sol, juste sous la partie de l'aile qui s'apprêtait à céder. Elle se tourna vers le commandant Stern et dit, d'une voix autoritaire :

- Envoyer une équipe pour sauver ce pauvre pilote, commandant.

- Pour sauver un pilote impérial? Lui ne le ferait pas pour un des nôtres! S'exclama Stern d'un ton haineux.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, j'irai moi-même, commandant Stern! Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages pour laisser un homme mourir alors que nous pouvons le sauver! Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ajouta d'un ton froid : Nous ne sommes pas l'Empire.

- Vous avez raison, l'Ombre. Je suis navré. Je vais envoyer des hommes avec vous.

Ils montèrent tous dans un speeder et se dirigèrent vers la colonne de fumée visible à l'horizon.

*

**

Sur le pont du Destroyer, l'amiral Kornwall faisait les cents pas en attendant un rapport sur l'avancement de l'attaque. Il entendait les pilotes des différents Bombardiers TIE s'interpeller les uns les autres. L'un d'eux lança tout à coup qu'il était poursuivi par une roquette, puis la communication cessa abruptement, remplacée par des parasites. Il en fut de même pour cinq autres chasseurs, avant que quatre d'entre eux ne disparaissent des écrans. Il ne restait qu'un seul chasseur, toujours poursuivi par sa roquette. Il demanda qui était le pilote de ce TIE et l'officier tacticien lui dit que c'était celui de son fils. Il demanda qu'on lui ouvre un canal de communication avec lui. Il dit alors :

- Khaled, fiston, tout va bien?

La voix de son fils lui parvint avec difficulté, brouillée par des parasites, mais il pu quand même saisir ses paroles :

- Cette saleté ne veut pas me lâcher! Il y eut sur les ondes une vague de parasites, suivie d'une explosion. La voix de Khaled reprit, pleine de souffrance : Je suis touché! Je vais m'écraser! Encore des parasites, puis plus rien.

Les dents serrées, l'Amiral demanda l'état du chasseur et l'officier du radar lui dit qu'il s'était posé en catastrophe mais qu'il n'avait pas encore explosé. Il y avait peut-être une chance de sauver son fils. Il ordonna qu'une équipe parte à son secours dès que le droid sonde donnerait sa position exacte. Il demanda alors qu'on l'affiche à l'écran et vit une scène qui le rassura quelque peu. Il vit son fils s'extirper de la carcasse de son chasseur, tituber un moment, puis s'écrouler au sol. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines : une partie de l'aile droite pendait de façon précaire au- dessus de son fils et menaçait de tomber sur lui. Il savait que l'équipe de secours n'arriverait pas à temps pour le sauver car ils étaient encore à vingt bonnes minutes de distance. Il entendit alors un bruit de speeder qui approchait rapidement et se dit que ce ne pouvait pas être l'équipe de secours. Il vit alors avec surprise un groupe de Rebelles surgir dans le champ de la caméra, prendre son fils et l'éloigner en vitesse de l'appareil juste avant que l'aile ne se détache et ne tombe juste là où son fils se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

Il ne savait que penser. Il avait peine à croire que des Rebelles risquent leur vie pour sauver un ennemi. La caméra bougea pour mieux cadrer les Rebelles et il vit un landspeeder duquel descendait une silhouette en cape verte parfaitement reconnaissable. Il ouvrit de grands yeux car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Ombre. Il entendit alors l'Ombre parler de sa voix métallique en s'approchant du blessé :

- Comment va-t-il? Est-il gravement blessé?

- Assez gravement, mais il va s'en sortir, Monsieur. Lui répondit un autre Rebelle, de toute évidence un médecin.

- Très bien. Contentez-vous de le stabiliser et de l'installer le plus confortablement possible. Les siens sont sans doute déjà en route et il serait de bon ton que nous ne restions pas ici à les attendre. Reprit l'Ombre qui s'était approché du blessé.

Au moment où l'Ombre se retournait pour partir, le pilote la saisit par le bas de sa cape et lui demanda d'une voix faible pourquoi un personnage tel que lui s'était donné la peine de le sauver, lui, un ennemi. L'Ombre lui répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas l'Empire et n'abandonnaient jamais personne à la mort s'ils en avaient la possibilité, peu importe dans quel camp il était. L'Amiral vit alors l'Ombre relever la tête et fixer le droid. Il eut l'impression que ce regard transperçait la lentille et l'espace pour le fixer, lui, et il en fut un peu troublé. Finalement, l'Ombre remonta dans le landspeeder avec les autres Rebelles et ils repartirent. L'équipe qu'il avait envoyée arriva cinq minutes plus tard et les recherches pour retrouver les Rebelles demeurèrent infructueuses mais, étrangement, l'Amiral en fut soulagé. Il souhaitait remercier cet étrange personnage qui venait de sauver la vie de son fils.

Dans son lit, à l'infirmerie, Khaled ne faisait que penser aux mots que l'Ombre lui avait adressés. Il avait le sentiment que ses propos avaient touchés en lui une corde sensible et commençait à se poser des questions sur la justesse de ses actes dans la flotte impériale. Il repensait à tous les combats auxquels il avait participé et à tous les vaisseaux qu'il avait descendus et, bien qu'il ait toujours été très fier de ses performances de pilote et de tireur, il eut la sensation dérangeante d'être du mauvais côté. Malgré ses blessures, alors qu'il était à terre, il avait ressentis une telle volonté émaner de l'Ombre qu'il en avait été bouleversé, sur le coup, et quand il y repensait, il se disait que, peut-être, l'Ombre avait eu raison. Il relégua ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit et s'endormit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant deux semaines, alors que l'Ombre se reposait sur la base située sur l'autre hémisphère de M'haeli, Khaled reprenait du mieux à l'infirmerie du Destroyer _Émancipateur. _Il avait toujours en tête les paroles que lui avait adressée l'Ombre et restait des heures à les tourner et les retourner dans sa tête, essayant de trouver une faille dans ce raisonnement. À son grand regret, il n'en trouvait aucune et ses doutes allaient en s'accroissant. Son père venait le voir aussi souvent que possible et était assez inquiet de le voir aussi songeur, lui qui était d'un naturel fonceur. Au bout d'une semaine, il lui posa finalement la question :

- Qu'as-tu donc, Khaled? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si songeur auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui te travaille?

- Père, vous m'avez toujours appris à être honorable et à payer mes dettes, mais cette fois, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire… J'ignore l'identité de la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Comment pourrais-je alors la remercier?

Son père eut un regard compréhensif et s'approcha encore un peu plus de son lit, sur lequel il s'assit pour pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il l'assura qu'un jour, il trouverait le moyen de rembourser sa dette envers l'Ombre mais que, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur sa guérison et mettre ces considérations de côté car elles ne pourraient que le perturber. Khaled décida que c'était en effet la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment car il devait reprendre son poste dans une semaine, selon ce que lui avait dit les médics. Il s'aperçut que ce ne serait pas aussi simple de se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites et que, en fait, plus il essayait de les chasser, plus elles prenaient de place dans son esprit, jusqu'à en occuper tout l'espace, ou presque. Il ne parla de cela à personne, de peur que cela ne lui cause de nouveaux ennuis.

Deux jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Khaled fut assigné à une nouvelle escadrille et, quelques jours plus tard, une présence Rebelle fut détectée et le Destroyer fila vers ses coordonnées. Sur place, Khaled et son escadrille firent partie de la première vague d'assaut contre une petite flotte composée d'une douzaine d'aile-X, de quelques aile-Y et d'une frégate d'escorte. En plein cœur de l'action, il se rendit vite compte que tous ses tirs passaient à côté, comme s'il faisait en sorte de manquer sa cible à tous les coups. La frégate et la plupart de ses vaisseaux d'escortes réussirent à s'enfuir en sautant dans l'hyperespace. Il n'y avait que deux chasseurs qui avaient été détruits. Lorsqu'il revint sur le vaisseau, Khaled se fit passer un savon par son chef d'escadrille pour ce qu'il qualifia d'incompétence crasse. Il décida cependant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute car il venait de passer deux semaines à l'infirmerie et était peut-être encore un peu fatigué.

Trois semaines plus tard, ils dénichèrent une petite base Rebelle dissimulée dans un champ d'astéroïdes. Une fois de plus, son escadrille fut envoyée avec la première vague d'assaut, et une fois de plus, Khaled se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer sur les vaisseaux Rebelles. C'était comme un blocage inconscient, il pesta intérieurement et se dit que, cette fois-ci, cela ne pourrait pas passer sous silence et que son père allait en être informé. C'est en effet ce qui arriva. Il fut convoqué de manière officielle dans le bureau de l'Amiral et dès qu'il fut entré, il vit que son père était assez en colère. Il posa sur lui un regard courroucé et dit :

- Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, Khaled! Si tes performances ne reviennent pas bientôt à la normale, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. Il soupira et continua d'une voix beaucoup moins sévère : Explique-moi ce que tu as, Khaled, tu te comportes bizarrement depuis que tu as été blessé.

D'abord, Khaled fut un peu ennuyé d'avoir été si mauvais et, surtout, du fait que son père ait été mis au courant de ses pitoyables performances. Cependant, il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire concernant son état actuel. Il décida de tout raconter à son père et le laisser prendre la meilleure décision pour lui. Il conclut son petit exposé en disant :

- C'est comme un blocage, père. Même si je veux accomplir mon devoir, j'en suis incapable. Il baissa la tête et eut l'air gêné et coupable. Il releva la tête et dit d'un ton décidé : Il faut faire quelque chose pour remédier à ce problème! Ça ne peut plus durer sinon je vais me retrouver dans un hôpital pour soigner une sorte de choc post-traumatique! Je ne suis pas malade!

Finalement, l'Amiral le suspendit de ses fonctions et lui fit subir quelques traitements susceptibles de casser ce blocage qu'il avait développé. Malheureusement, aucun de ces traitements ne fonctionna. Ils semblèrent au contraire aggraver la situation et Khaled en était de plus en plus désespéré, de même que son père, qui se demandait combien de temps encore il faudrait pour que cette nouvelle parvienne au haut commandement sur Coruscant. Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, un agent des services secrets infiltré sur son vaisseau envoya un rapport au haut commandement stipulant entre autre que le fils de l'Amiral avait développé un blocage post-traumatique après avoir été sauvé par l'Ombre sur M'haeli.

*

**

Sur Coruscant, au haut commandement de la flotte impériale, un rapport d'un agent infiltré atterri sur le bureau du Général Damian. Il s'était remis depuis quelques temps de sa dernière entrevue avec l'Empereur, même s'il avait encore quelques douleurs dans les os par temps particulièrement humide. Cela ne le gênait pas du tout d'avoir été relégué à ce poste de seconde zone car, ici, il n'avait que très peu de chance d'avoir de nouveau à affronter Vador ou l'Empereur. Au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion, il entendit cogner à la porte de son bureau et Vador pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre qu'on ne l'y invite. Damian se dit en son for intérieur qu'il aurait du penser moins fort… Il se leva et dit d'un ton respectueux :

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, mon Seigneur?

- Donnez-moi les rapports de tous les agents infiltrés dans la Rébellion. Je vais les consulter et vous les renvoyer dès que j'en aurai terminé.

- Bien, mon Seigneur. Il se tourna vers un classeur et se mit à fouiller et à sortir des dossiers.

Pendant que le Général Damian fouillait dans les dossiers, Vador se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le dossier qui était ouvert sur le bureau. Il pu saisir quelques mots comme « sauvé par l'Ombre », « fils de l'Amiral », « choc post-traumatique » et aussi « incapable désormais de tirer sur les vaisseaux Rebelles ». Cela éveilla son intérêt et, après avoir pris le dossier pour le lire plus en détail, il se tourna vers le Général pour lui demander :

- D'où vient ce rapport?

- Du Destroyer _Émancipateur, _sous les ordres de l'Amiral Kornwall, mon Seigneur. Répondit Damian d'un ton courtois.

- N'est-ce pas cet Officier qui avait protesté après la destruction d'Alderaan? Demanda Vador sur un ton pensif.

- En effet, Seigneur Vador. L'Empereur l'a d'ailleurs envoyé vers la bordure extérieure pour cela, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Vador prit le dossier et le mit sur le sommet de la pile et ordonna à un garde de les amener. Il dit, avant de quitter la pièce :

- Je m'occuperai personnellement de ce dossier, Général. Quant aux autres, je vous les renverrai quand j'en aurai terminé.

- Très bien, mon Seigneur.

*

**

Une semaine plus tard, l'Amiral reçut une communication qui lui dit de maintenir sa position, un vaisseau allait les rejoindre sous peu. Une heure plus tard, l'Amiral fut sidéré quand il vit l'_Executor _surgir de l'hyperespace, puis une communication lui parvint, disant que le Seigneur Vador allait monter à bord. Il se tourna vers son second et lui ordonna de garder la passerelle pendant qu'il allait accueillir Vador personnellement. Il arriva dans le hangar juste à temps pour voir la navette de Vador se poser. Il prit position et attendit que la rampe s'abaisse et que le Seigneur Vador soit descendu. Le Seigneur Vador descendit la rampe de la navette dans un grand mouvement de cape et alla jusque devant l'Amiral, qui dit :

- Soyez le bienvenu à bord, Seigneur Vador. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

- Il y a peu, sur M'haeli, vous avez eu la possibilité de capturer l'Ombre, Amiral. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait?

- Je n'ai assisté que de loin à la bataille, mon Seigneur. La base avait déjà été évacuée. Il y a d'ailleurs dans une de mes cellules le responsable de ce fiasco, l'agent Nolan, qui a été capturé par les Rebelles et interrogé par l'Ombre. Il pourra sans doute vous donner plus de renseignements que moi, Seigneur Vador.

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre fils avait fait parti de la première vague d'assaut à bord de son Bombardier et il a été blessé, n'est-ce pas exact, Amiral?

- Hé bien… Oui, mon Seigneur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous intéresserait. Répondit l'Amiral d'une voix tendue.

- De plus, il aurait été sauvé par un groupe de Rebelles menés par nul autre que l'Ombre elle-même, n'est-ce pas encore exact? La voix de Vador était interrogative mais pas menaçante, mais selon l'opinion de l'Amiral, cela ne voulait rien dire.

- C'est exact, mon Seigneur. La voix de l'Amiral était légèrement tremblante.

- J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec ce jeune homme, Amiral. En privé, bien sûr, et tous les renseignements qu'il pourrait me fournir sur l'Ombre seront appréciés.

- Très bien, Seigneur Vador. Prenez mon bureau, je vous l'envoie immédiatement.

Il y avait maintenant une note de désespoir dans la voix de l'Amiral mais il savait fort bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il envoya un message à Khaled et lui dit de se rendre dans son bureau avec le sentiment qu'il ne le reverrait plus vivant. Khaled se dépêcha d'obéir à son père et cogna respectueusement à la porte du bureau avant de la pousser. Il entendait un drôle de bruit et se dit que le système de ventilation avait un petit problème. Il dit alors tout en poussant la porte :

- Père, je crois que votre système de ventilation est dé… Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant que c'était le Seigneur Vador qui occupait le fauteuil de son père.

- Entrez, jeune homme. Dit Vador en se levant et en faisant signe à Khaled d'entrer.

Il ne vit pas les deux gardes postés de chaque côté de la porte et, au moment où il se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce, il sentit une piqûre au creux de son cou. Il sursauta et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il ressentit un fort étourdissement et ses jambes ne le portèrent plus. Il fut porté jusqu'à un fauteuil et installé confortablement. Pendant une heure, Vador lui posa des questions concernant les évènements de M'haeli, auxquelles Khaled répondit docilement. Au bout d'une heure, Vador le laissa s'endormir et ordonna aux gardes de veiller sur lui, puis il quitta le bureau pour rejoindre l'Amiral.

Il trouva celui-ci en train de faire les cent pas sur la passerelle. L'Amiral ne voulait pas perdre son fils comme il avait perdu sa femme. Il sentait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Quand Vador entra sur la passerelle, il vit que l'Amiral cherchait désespérément son fils des yeux. Il lui dit :

- N'ayez aucune crainte pour votre fils, Amiral. Il se repose en ce moment.

- Très bien, mon Seigneur. Répondit l'Amiral d'un ton soulagé. Il demanda alors : A-t-il pu vous donner des renseignements satisfaisants?

- Nous avons surtout discuté de son accident et des conséquences de celui-ci. Je dois vous dire que votre fils a de gros problèmes. Ces problèmes doivent être réglés au plus vite.

- Je sais, mon Seigneur, mais j'ai tout essayé. Toutes les techniques médicales qui avaient fait leur preuve dans son cas n'ont absolument rien donné. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si sa mère était encore vivante, j'aurais pu lui demander de lui parler, mais ce n'est malheureusement plus le cas.

- Il n'y a donc qu'une chose à faire, Amiral. Je déteste perdre de bons éléments. Je vais donc amener votre fils sur Coruscant et lui faire subir un léger lavage de cerveau. Cette opération lui fera oublier les deux derniers mois. Vous devrez donc passer cette histoire sous silence. Est-ce clair, Amiral?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Êtes-vous sur que c'est sécuritaire? Je n'aimerais pas que mon fils devienne un légume parce que l'opération a échoué. C'est mon unique enfant, Seigneur Vador.

- Voilà pourquoi je l'emmène là où il y a les meilleures spécialistes de la galaxie. Nous vous rendrons votre fils quand l'opération aura été un succès. En attendant, faites préparer ses affaires. Conclut Vador en quittant la passerelle sans attendre la réponse de l'Amiral.

Peu de temps après, Vador reçut un message qui lui indiquait que le jeune homme s'était réveillé. Il le fit reconduire à sa navette où il l'attendait. L'Amiral était également présent. Il voulait dire au revoir à son fils et l'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Le jeune lieutenant n'eut pas l'air particulièrement ravi quand il apprit ce qui allait arriver. Il n'eut cependant pas le choix et les soldats l'accompagnèrent dans le vaisseau. Vador y monta à son tour et la navette décolla et prit la direction de l'_Executor_. Khaled ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait mais il aurait cent fois mieux aimé rester sur le vaisseau de son père. Il espéra alors ne jamais avoir à subir cette opération….

*

**

De son côté, Tiana ne resta pas inactive très longtemps. Au bout de seulement une semaine de vacances forcées, elle fut rappelée au haut commandement pour une mission de première importance. Lorsqu'elle arriva, un jeune agent, passablement nerveux à l'idée de s'adresser au meilleur agent de l'Alliance, vint à sa rencontre pour lui dire que Mon Mothma l'attendait avec impatience dans son bureau. Elle le remercia et le pauvre jeune homme rougit encore plus et fila après l'avoir saluée. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Tiana retira son brouilleur et abaissa la capuche de sa cape avec soulagement et dit :

- Je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces jeunes agents qui rougissent dès que je leur adresse la parole. C'est très gênant et je commence à penser que ma réputation est devenue plus grande que moi.

Elle secoua la tête avec découragement et partit vers le bureau du chef suprême de l'Alliance en marmonnant pour elle-même, ce qui fit en sorte que, quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle était de méchante humeur. Voyant son air courroucé, Mon Mothma lui demanda, avec un sourire :

- Est-ce mon rappel qui vous met de si méchante humeur, Tiana. D'après mes souvenirs, vous ne sembliez pas tellement pressé de partir en vacances.

- Non, Madame, c'est seulement que tous ces jeunes agents qui rougissent en ma présence commencent à me taper sur le système. Ça me donne l'impression que ma réputation est devenue dix fois plus grande que moi. Je suis presque une légende pour ces jeunes gens et ça ne me plait pas.

- C'est une réaction à laquelle vous auriez du vous attendre, l'Ombre. C'est voulu ainsi en fait. Vous devriez être soulagée que les agents impériaux vous craignent suffisamment pour fuir dès que votre arrivée est annoncée. Elle eut un geste de la main qui voulait dire que le sujet était clos puis parla de nouveau : Parlons plutôt de votre nouvelle mission, l'ombre. Nous avons découvert, il y a peu un nouveau camp d'esclaves impériaux et nous voudrions que vous alliez enquêter sur place pour reconnaître le terrain et nous dire si les esclaves sont prêts à nous rejoindre. S'il s'avère que oui, nous attendrons votre signal et arriverons dans les douze heures suivant sa réception. Avez-vous des questions?

- D'abord, sur quelle planète se trouve ce camp? Et comment vais-je communiquer avec les forces Rebelles depuis cet endroit? Enfin, quelle sera mon identité d'emprunt?

- Votre identité d'emprunt est encore en préparation et elle sera prête dès demain, juste à temps pour votre départ. Pour répondre à vos autres questions, le camp se trouve sur Aridus et, pour ce qui est de nous prévenir, un système de communication miniature sera implanté dans votre main droite et il vous suffira de croiser les doigts pour envoyer le signal. Vous aurez l'apparence et l'uniforme de l'un de nos scouts pour accomplir cette mission. Acceptez-vous cette mission?

- Oui, madame.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Tiana était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Mon Mothma reprit la parole d'une voix impérieuse : Ha, autre chose. Essayer de ne pas vous faire capturer trop facilement, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame, je vais les balader pendant quelques jours…

Sur ces paroles, elle partit se préparer et dit à Arisa que, cette fois-ci, elle partirait seule. Celle-ci en fut un peu contrariée mais accepta malgré tout la situation. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque l'Ombre était son supérieur hiérarchique. Le lendemain, Tiana reçut son identité d'emprunt et haussa les sourcils quand elle vit le prénom qu'elle porterait au cours de cette mission. Elle s'appellerait Lyselle Moonshine. La première partie du plan se déroula sans anicroches. Elle fut déposée sur une planète plutôt éloignée de la Bordure et, quand elle sortit de la navette, elle salua les pilotes et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

*

**

Un peu plus loin de là, sur un vaisseau impérial, le Commandant Peterson s'ennuyait ferme en regardant les étoiles à travers la baie et se disait que cette mission était une des plus barbantes à laquelle il ait jamais participé. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son officier des communications lui dit qu'il avait intercepté une communication Rebelle. Cette communication disait qu'ils avaient déposé un des leurs sur une planète proche de leur localisation pour une mission de reconnaissance en vue de l'installation d'une nouvelle base. Un peu intrigué, Peterson demanda :

- N'est-ce pas un peu inhabituel qu'une communication Rebelle soit diffusée sur une fréquence que nous avons déjà décodée?

- Il n'y a que trois jours que cette fréquence a été décodée, Commandant. Il se peut que les Rebelles ne soient pas encore au courant.

- Très bien, Lieutenant. Il se tourna vers le poste de pilotage et dit : Cap vers P2X338, nous avons un Rebelle à y cueillir…

Une fois arrivée sur place, le Commandant suivit la procédure standard et commença par envoyer un droid-sonde pour localiser le Rebelle. Pendant deux jours, le droid- sonde chercha sans résultats des traces du passage d'un être humain mais le matin du troisième jour, une odeur de feu de bois fut captée par ses capteurs et il envoya un message au Destroyer en orbite. Il arriva peu après dans une petite clairière où se trouvait un petit feu de bois sur lequel quelque chose était en train de brûler. Le Commandant se rapprocha des écrans pour mieux voir et pu assister à l'arrivée du Rebelle, qui lâcha son tas de bois et se précipita vers le feu pour en retirer la casserole précipitamment en poussant un juron. Il constata que le Rebelle en question était une femme, et très belle de surcroît. Il ordonna alors qu'une équipe au sol descende pour aller la chercher. Au dernier moment, il vit la Rebelle se retourner vers le droid et tirer sur lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Elle allait sans doute en conclure que les impériaux n'étaient pas loin.

Le droid explosa et la jeune Rebelle disparut des écrans. Peterson poussa un juron et dit :

- Très bien, messieurs, envoyez l'équipe immédiatement. Je la veux à bord avant ce soir, compris?

- À vos ordres, Commandant!

Pendant trois jours, la Rebelle glissa entre leurs doigts comme une anguille et le Commandant Peterson commençait à pester contre ses subordonnés qui n'étaient même pas capables de capturer une simple femme. Quand elle jugea que le jeu avait assez duré, Tiana mit fin à ce petit manège et se laissa capturer en feignant d'être prise par surprise pendant son sommeil. N'ayant pas dormi pendant près de trois jours, elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre le sommeil et s'endormit pour de bon. Elle se cacha pourtant dans une petite caverne qu'elle avait trouvée deux jours auparavant et que les impériaux auraient assez de mal à repérer pour que ce ne soit pas si facile de la découvrir. Elle se fit réveiller par un bruit qui n'avait rien de naturel et bondit sur ses pieds, les sens en alerte, prête à tirer sur la première silhouette qui s'encadrerait dans l'entrée de sa cachette. Elle réussit à descendre deux Commandos avant qu'un tir paralysant ne l'atteigne et qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans une navette, bien ligotée et encadrée par deux Commandos. Elle remarqua que son sac à dos et son blaster lui avaient été enlevés. Elle aurait pu se débarrasser des menottes en trente secondes mais, voyant qu'elle était surveillée par cinq Commandos en tout, elle décida de ne pas faire la maligne et se tint à carreaux. Dix minutes plus tard, ils abordèrent le Destroyer et un Capitaine un peu bedonnant vint détacher ses menottes du siège où elle était assise. Elle fut amenée sur la passerelle, près du commandant Peterson. Il se dit, en la voyant ainsi entourée par deux Commandos en armure blanche, qu'elle avait l'air d'une petite chose fragile et sans défense. Elle avait pourtant descendu deux de ses Commandos avant de se faire paralyser, se rappela-t-il, et il décida de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Pour autant qu'il sache, cette mignonne pouvait bien être l'Ombre en personne! Il ne saurait jamais à quel point cette pensée était près de la vérité. Le Capitaine du détachement envoyé sur la planète dit alors, sur un ton colérique :

- Vous nous avez bien fait courir, mademoiselle!

- À votre tour de taille, je dirais pas assez! Répliqua Tiana d'un ton froid.

Le Commandant étouffa un éclat de rire en feignant de tousser et, en se retournant dans le même mouvement, il remarqua que plusieurs des autres officiers et membres de l'équipage faisaient de même. Avant que le Capitaine n'ait put répondre, il ordonna que la jeune femme soit amenée au bloc de détention et préparée en vue d'un interrogatoire en règle. Quelques jours plus tard, le Commandant Peterson lui-même assista à l'interrogatoire de la jeune Rebelle, qui n'avait rien de bien intéressant à leur apprendre, sauf son nom et sa fonction, Lyselle Moonshine, scout. Elle semblait plus ou moins consciente quand il partit et on la remit dans sa cellule pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Tiana se dit, de son côté, qu'elle n'avait jamais eut aussi mal de toute sa vie. Le moindre petit mouvement lui était douloureux mais elle était très résistante et supportait tout cela très bien. Sur la passerelle, le Commandant s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre d'exécution de la Rebelle quand un message leur parvint d'Aridus. Ils avaient un urgent besoin de main-d'œuvre et il décida donc de lui envoyer la jeune femme. Il en fut soulagé, d'une certaine façon, car cela aurait été dommage de devoir tuer une fille aussi jeune et jolie.

Le Destroyer atteignit Aridus en deux jours et y déposa sa jeune prisonnière, qui allait maintenant devenir une esclave de l'Empire. L'air d'Aridus était sec et froid et Tiana frissonna quand elle descendit de la navette. Elle fut immédiatement conduite vers le quartier des femmes où on lui fournit des habits d'esclaves et un lit. Sa tâche était d'apporter l'eau aux hommes qui travaillaient. Pendant deux semaines, elle fit ce qu'on lui dit et garda profil bas, regardant et écoutant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les autres esclaves et les impériaux en charge du camp. Le seul esclandre à son actif était d'avoir gifler un jeune officier qui avait eu la main un peu trop baladeuse. Son dos se souvenait encore, avec douleur, de la punition qui s'en était suivie, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir remis ce goujat à sa place. Pendant ces deux semaines, elle fit aussi une étrange rencontre, un jeune homme du nom de Garil Dox, ancien Lieutenant de la Marine Impériale qui avait été condamné à l'esclavage pour haute trahison par le Seigneur Vador lui-même. Il semblait être devenu le souffre-douleur des soldats et Tiana en était navrée pour lui, mais ne voulait pas prendre trop ouvertement sa défense. Un soir, elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une question :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu endures tout cela? On dirait presque que c'est ce que tu cherches… En lui parlant, elle avait commencé à soigner ses blessures.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas… Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton amer.

- Essaie toujours. Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je peux comprendre, Garil. Répliqua Tiana d'un ton doux.

Avec lenteur, au début, il commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ici. Tiana l'écouta avec attention et compassion et, quand il eut terminé, elle ne se sentait aucunement en colère envers lui. Il avait été trompé par un maître dans l'art de la tromperie et ce qui était arrivé n'étaient aucunement de sa faute. Elle lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer de ce qui est arrivé, Garil. Je viens moi aussi d'Alderaan et je ne te juge pas. Vador est un maître dans l'art de la tromperie et aussi dans celui de faire accomplir par d'autres des tâches dont il ne veut pas se mêler. Il s'est juste servi de toi comme il s'est servi de beaucoup d'autres avant toi. Tu n'as donc pas à te sentir coupable car cet acte n'était pas ton fait à toi.

Lorsqu'ils partirent se coucher, elle remarqua que Garil avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et elle fut contente car cela voulait dire qu'il avait accepté ses paroles. De plus, il était le dernier prisonnier à qui elle devait parler. Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que le communicateur miniature fonctionnait encore.

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, à la base centrale de la Rébellion, la communication envoyée par l'Ombre fut immédiatement reçue et un message fut envoyé à une flotte proche du système d'Aridus, qui attendait le signal pour commencer leur approche finale.

Le lendemain, sur Aridus, Tiana vit une sorte de branle-bas chez les impériaux. Il semblait qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un d'important. Un des esclaves informa Tiana que le Moff du secteur passait une fois par an et qu'il arriverait dans une heure. Une heure plus tard, elle vit une navette impériale se poser sur le terrain d'atterrissage et la rampe se déployer. Un personnage qui semblait bouffi de son importance en descendit en se pavanant. De toute évidence, il croyait que tout le monde devait se prosterner devant lui. Il alla parler au capitaine du camp.

- Bonjour capitaine, rien de neuf depuis l'année dernière?

- Comme d'habitude, monsieur. Plusieurs de nos esclaves sont morts et d'autres sont arrivés pour les remplacer. La dernière est arrivée, il y a deux semaines et elle a un caractère particulièrement bien trempé. Une prisonnière Rebelle d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Laquelle est-ce, capitaine?

- C'est la jeune personne là-bas, près du puits.

- Très joli. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Faites-la venir.

- Êtes-vous sur que c'est ce que vous voulez, monsieur? Vous savez, on est très loin des filles bien nées de Coruscant.

- Je le sais bien, capitaine. Je ne suis pas idiot. Faites-la venir quand même, j'en ai mâté de plus coriace, croyez-moi.

- Comme vous voulez, monsieur, mais je vous aurai averti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tiana fut emmenée devant le Moff qui essayait de se donner un air important et sévère. Cependant, il n'y réussissait pas très bien. Tiana eut l'impression qu'elle venait de se fêler deux côtes à force de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le Moff n'était pas si mal de sa personne mais il dégageait une aura détestable, du moins, aux yeux de Tiana. Ce qui gâchait la première impression qu'elle avait eu en le voyant. Le Moff prit alors la parole et sa voix, bien qu'arrogante, était agréable :

- Voici donc la jeune personne que je voulais rencontrer! Mais, entrez, ne restez pas à la porte. Tiana entra et il ajouta, d'un ton toujours aussi enjôleur : Asseyez-vous donc, mademoiselle. Une fille aussi jolie que vous ne devrait pas traîner auprès de la racaille.

- Dans ce cas-là, monsieur, avec votre permission, je vais me retirer. Dit Tiana d'un ton froid et distant.

- Ne soyez pas insolente, jeune dame. Je peux vous faire sortir de ce trou si je le décide. Je peux aussi rendre votre séjour ici beaucoup plus désagréable si cela m'agréer.

- Et que devrais-je faire pour que ma situation s'améliore, Monsieur? Dit Tiana d'un ton sarcastique.

- Acceptez de devenir ma femme et je vous offrirai une situation qui convient beaucoup plus à une femme de votre beauté.

- Je ne suis pas une petite dinde écervelée qui se plaît à s'afficher aux bras des officiers impériaux. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Tiana se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en gardant la tête droite et le dos raide. Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse du Moff et se dépêcha de retourner au travail.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le Moff ajouta, pour personne en particulier :

- Vous finirez par accepter mon point de vue, mademoiselle. Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Je ferai en sorte que vous ne l'ayez pas.

Il sourit une dernière fois et appela le capitaine. Il avait de nombreuses choses à voir avant de partir préparer ses noces. Il avait une hâte énorme de montrer sa nouvelle femme aux autres officiers. La dernière n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tiana fut rejointe par d'autres esclaves qui lui demandèrent ce que le Moff Jarel lui voulait. Elle leur raconta alors la proposition indécente du Moff et son refus de servir de faire-valoir. Une des esclaves lui dit :

- Tu es folle, il pourrait te combler et te permettre de sortir d'ici.

- Tu crois ça? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est m'ajouter à sa collection. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un bel objet à montrer aux autres.

De nombreux esclaves abondèrent dans son sens et l'encouragèrent. Garil lui dit tout de même de se montrer très prudente. Ce Moff avait la réputation de toujours obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Tiana lui assura qu'elle allait se montrer discrète pour qu'il l'oublie et retourna au travail. Elle pensa néanmoins qu'elle avait très hâte que ses amis arrivent pour la tirer de là. À la fin de la journée, les esclaves furent escortés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tiana commençait à compter les heures. Elle savait que l'attaque aurait lieu dans moins de quatre heures. Pendant ce temps, elle chercha à s'occuper. Elle pensa aussi qu'il ne serait pas facile de rassembler les esclaves pendant l'attaque et espérait que le Moff n'était pas venu avec un Destroyer. Cinq minutes avant l'attaque, les soldats surgirent et emmenèrent tous les esclaves dehors. Ils les firent se regrouper sur la place centrale et Tiana aperçut une estrade. Elle vit le Moff et le capitaine du camp dessus. Le capitaine prit la parole :

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Le Moff Jarel va bientôt se marier et l'heureuse élue est dans ce camp. Je dois cependant vous avertir que si elle refuse la proposition du Moff, dix esclaves seront immédiatement fusillés, et ce, toutes les demi-heures que durera son refus.

Les gens eurent un pas de recul et des soldats s'emparèrent de dix personnes au hasard. Tiana, comme tous les autres, était horrifiée par ce qu'elle qualifiait de solution la plus lâche de l'année. À cours d'idées, elle se mit à scruter le ciel et les signes qui annonçaient l'arrivée des forces Rebelles. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en trouver, des soldats s'emparèrent d'elle et la conduisirent de force jusqu'au Moff. Celui-ci souriait et Tiana ne voulut rien de moins que l'assommer pour effacer cet horrible sourire de son visage. Le Moff se tourna vers elle et dit :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma mie, je ne suis pas à court d'idées. Je crois que vous devriez accepter ma proposition. Après tout, rien n'indique que vous ne finirez pas par m'apprécier. N'êtes-vous pas sensée, en tant que Rebelle, de vous sacrifier pour d'innocents civils?

- C'est la solution la plus lâche que j'aie pu voir jusqu'à présent. Comment osez-vous menacer des civils pour me forcer la main ? Je préfère encore mourir avec eux. Répliqua Tiana d'un ton glacial.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. Dit le Moff et il se tourna vers le capitaine et dit : Exécution, capitaine, je crois que ma dulcinée a encore besoin de se faire convaincre.

- Très bien, monsieur. Dit alors le capitaine

Mais avant qu'il ordonne à ses soldats d'ouvrir le feu sur les esclaves, une aile-X passa au ras d'eux et fit exploser la tour de communication. Les vaisseaux Rebelles étaient maintenant arrivés et Tiana se sentit beaucoup mieux. L'attaque fut fulgurante et la riposte, complètement désorganisée. Après deux heures, tout était terminé. Les derniers impériaux étaient rassemblés dans la cour et les esclaves survivants célébraient leur liberté retrouvée. Pendant l'attaque, Tiana avait bondi de l'estrade et rejoint Garil et les autres. Les esclaves survivants s'étaient ensuite cachés dans un des bâtiments afin de ne pas être pris entre deux feux. Elle rejoignit les siens et se changea rapidement. Elle remit son uniforme de Commandant des services de renseignements Rebelle et alla parler aux anciens esclaves. Elle leur dit :

- Certains d'entre vous me connaissent sous le nom de Lyselle, ce qui n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je me nomme Tiana et je suis Commandant dans les services de renseignements Rebelle. Mes amis et moi avons une proposition à vous faire. Nous vous offrons la possibilité de vous venger de ce que l'Empire vous a fait. Pour ceux qui veulent rentrer chez eux, nous vous prêterons un transport.

La majorité, dont Garil, voulut les rejoindre et se venger. Seuls quelques-uns voulaient rentrer chez eux auprès de leur famille. Des médecins arrivèrent et traitèrent toutes les blessures et les maladies qu'ils pouvaient traiter sans équipement spécialisé. Un peu plus tard, on emmena devant Tiana les prisonniers impériaux dont le Moff. Celui-ci cilla lorsqu'il vit que Tiana portait un uniforme des renseignements. Celle-ci lui sourit et dit :

- Qu'y a-t-il Moff Jarel? Vous ne semblez plus si sûr de vous maintenant. Je me demande comment l'Empereur prendra votre échec. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les soldats Rebelles et leur dit : Enfermez-les dans les anciens quartiers des esclaves. Cela devrait les préparer à la punition que leur fera subir leur maître adoré.

Les anciens esclaves et les Rebelles montèrent alors dans leurs vaisseaux et abandonnèrent Aridus derrière eux. Arisa sauta dans les bras de Tiana lorsqu'elle la vit et lui dit qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour elle. Elle voulait aussi tout savoir sur ses aventures et Tiana lui raconta tout. Arisa fit la grimace quand elle entendit ce que le Moff avait proposé à Tiana. Celle-ci lui dit alors :

- Il n'était pas laid mais tellement imbu de sa personne que ça avait un effet répulsif. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Elle ajouta ensuite en ricanant : Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête de l'Empereur quand il saura le fin mot de l'histoire. Des têtes vont tomber, je te le garantis. Si j'avais accepté la proposition de mariage du Moff, je me serais retrouvé veuve avant longtemps.

Elle était contente que sa mission soit terminée. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste retrouver l'identité de l'Ombre et retrouver son anonymat. Après cette mission, elle aurait vraiment besoin de vacances.

*

**

Quelques jours plus tard, un vaisseau fut envoyé vers Aridus pour enquêter sur la disparition du Moff Jarel, qui n'était pas passée inaperçue longtemps sur Coruscant. L'Empereur lui-même avait donné l'ordre de faire enquête et le Destroyer _Defiant _fut envoyé pour se rendre compte de la situation. Une fois sur place, il retrouva le Moff et ses soldats enfermés dans le quartier des esclaves et le camp avait été partiellement détruit. Ils furent tous amenés sur le Destroyer pour y être questionnés et le Commandant se chargea lui-même de poser des questions au Moff Jarel. Il demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé? Il y a plusieurs jours que nous étions sans nouvelles.

Jarel tourna la tête vers la baie et vit un champ de débris là où aurait dû se trouver son vaisseau personnel. Les Rebelles avaient mené une attaque de grande envergure, semble-t-il. Il répondit :

- Les Rebelles nous ont attaqués par surprise. Ils avaient infiltré un de leurs agents dans le camp! Il ajouta, prenant un air offensé : Si je la retrouve, je la ferai payer très cher…

- Ce sont les Rebelles qui ont fait ça! ? S'exclame le Commandant d'un ton surpris.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, Commandant! Vous êtes sourd ou quoi? Cria presque le Moff avec colère. Il se retourna vers la baie et regarda les étoiles pour reprendre son calme. Au bout d'un moment, il dit d'un ton morne : L'Empereur ne va pas apprécier du tout cette nouvelle… Il poussa un soupir résigné et conclut : Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Mettez le cap sur Coruscant.

- Bien, monsieur! C'est ce que nous allions faire de toute façon.

Il donna les ordres nécessaires et le vaisseau entra dans l'hyperespace, en route vers Coruscant.

*

**

Après quelques jours de repos seulement, Tiana décida de reprendre tout de suite son rôle d'Ombre. Dès qu'elle était inactive trop longtemps, des souvenirs d'elle et Kevin lui revenaient en mémoire et cela lui était encore trop douloureux de penser à lui… Elle alla voir Arisa et lui demanda si elle avait des nouvelles sur ce qui était arrivé alors qu'elle était absente, ces trois dernières semaines. Elle lui répondit :

- Pas grand-chose, la routine… Quelques agents Rebelles arrêtés, quelques agents impériaux démasqués, tu vois, tu n'es pas irremplaçable.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, je veux juste me tenir au courant. Les hauts dirigeants n'auraient pas de mission à me confier? J'ai besoin d'action.

Arisa vit qu'elle avait un air un peu distant et triste, et elle lui demanda d'un ton compréhensif :

- Tu pense encore à Kevin, c'est ça? Ne t'en fais pas Tiana, la douleur va partir un jour. À ce moment, il ne te restera que les souvenirs… Arisa avait alors un ton distant et un peu amer.

Tiana la regarda alors et lui dit d'un ton curieux :

- On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille alors que moi, je t'ai tout raconté de la mienne… Elle vit le visage d'Arisa se fermer à ses paroles et elle comprit, bien sûr. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Arisa semblait détester les impériaux et ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Le voile venait de se lever un peu et elle se dit qu'elle devait se lancer maintenant si elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle dit donc, avec douceur : C'est ta famille, c'est ça? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose qui est en lien avec l'Empire.

Arisa se retourna comme si elle ne voulait pas répondre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage fermé. Tiana attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer sinon elle se fermerait à elle pour de bon. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna enfin vers Tiana et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. C'est d'une voix pleine de tristesse et de colère qu'elle parla :

- Quand j'avais 10 ans, moi et ma famille vivions sur Ryloth. Mon père était un diplomate attaché au Sénat. Ma mère était, quant à elle, une scientifique assez réputée sur notre monde. Un jour, il a eu la mauvaise idée de s'opposer ouvertement à l'Empire suite à un massacre qui s'est déroulé sur une planète dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des Commandos sont venus chez nous au milieu de la nuit et nous ont emmené, ma mère, mon père, les jumeaux et moi. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé par la suite mais on nous a séparés et je n'ai plus jamais revu mes parents. Quant à mes frères et moi, nous étions en route pour je ne sais où quand le vaisseau sur lequel nous étions à eu un accident. Nous avons pu nous échapper dans une nacelle de sauvetage et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur un petit monde sauvage, perdu et affamés. Nous ne savions pas que le vaisseau avait lancé un SOS mais, le temps que les secours arrivent, l'un de mes deux frères était mort des suites de ses blessures, subie lors de notre atterrissage forcé. Après que le vaisseau nous ait ramené sur Coruscant, j'ai été séparée de mon autre frère, qui a été adopté par un couple de Twi'Lek. Quant à moi, j'ai passé mon adolescence dans un orphelinat impérial sur Coruscant, où les non humains étaient traités comme des esclaves. J'espère que mon frère a eu de la chance, quant à lui, et que mes parents sont toujours vivants, quelque part…

Tiana fut complètement bouleversée par cette histoire. Elle avait toujours trouvé Arisa assez secrète quant à sa famille et à son enfance, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle se sentie envahie par une grande compassion pour les malheurs que sa jeune amie avait eu à supporter et se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir eu une enfance aussi choyée. Après qu'elle eut fini de parler, Tiana sentit une sorte de… tiraillement au fond de sa conscience, qui lui disait qu'un jour, Arisa retrouverait son jeune frère. Elle ne savait ni quand ni comment mais elle était sûre de ce fait. Elle dit alors à Arisa, en la prenant par les épaules :

- Je ne prétendrai pas comprendre par quoi tu es passée, mais je peux cependant te dire que je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu retrouveras ton petit frère. Je ne sais ni quand ni comment mais la Force m'a soufflé que ce serait le cas. Garde espoir, Arisa.

- Merci, Tiana. J'apprécie vraiment tes paroles. Je…

À ce moment, le comlink de Tiana se fit entendre. Elle était attendue d'urgence au bureau de Mon Mothma. Comme elles étaient dans le hangar, vêtues de leurs capes et de leurs brouilleurs, elles durent marcher un petit moment. Pendant qu'elles marchaient, Tiana dit à la blague, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

- Hé bien, les vacances sont terminées, on dirait!

Arisa eut un sourire sans joie et poursuivit son chemin en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Elles arrivèrent enfin et cognèrent à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Mon Mothma prit la parole dès que les jeunes femmes furent entrées :

- Ha, mesdemoiselles, vous voilà enfin. Elle se tourna alors vers Tiana pour poursuivre : J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, l'Ombre. Vous aller vous rendre sur Mon Calamari pour prêter main forte à nos alliés Calamariens. Ils ont un agent impérial sur leur base mais ne peuvent le démasquer car, selon eux, il est particulièrement doué. Vous allez y aller et le démasquer pour eux. Bien sur, votre présence devra rester confidentielle et seul le plus haut gradé, l'Amiral Ackbar, saura qui vous êtes vraiment. Pour vous faire reconnaître, vous lui direz cette phrase : « Il serait agréable de nager avec les baleinodons. » Il saura alors qui vous êtes. Acceptez-vous cette mission, l'Ombre?

- Oui, Madame. Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire : Je peux vraiment nager avec les baleinodons? Quand j'étais petite, j'en rêvais…

- Si vous voulez! Ajouta Mon Mothma en ricanant. Elle se tourna alors vers Arisa et lui dit : Quant à vous, Arisa, vous remplirez les différents dossiers laissés en plant par l'Ombre pendant sa mission sur Aridus. Dois-je aussi vous rappeler que nous sommes à la fin du mois? Il y aura donc le double de paperasse à remplir, je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi moi? Soupira Arisa en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle dit d'un ton un peu boudeur : Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller nager avec les baleinodons, moi aussi?

Les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard offensé d'Arisa. Tiana lui dit qu'elle aurait une meilleure chance la prochaine fois mais que quelqu'un devrait bien faire ce travail et qu'après tout, c'était son boulot. Arisa lui jeta un regard noir et partit après avoir salué, avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Tiana ricana encore un moment et salua Mon Mothma avant de quitter pour aller se préparer. Le soir venu, elle se déguisa puis embarqua dans la navette qui partait pour Mon Calamari. Elle sentit que cette aventure allait lui apporter quelques surprises avant son retour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le Moff Jarel arriva sur Coruscant trois jours après son départ d'Aridus, Quand il descendit de la navette, il dit à ses hommes de retourner sur le Destroyer, sauf deux qu'il garda avec lui. Il tenta de retarder sa confrontation avec l'Empereur le plus longtemps possible mais finit tout de même par se rendre au Palais Impérial. Quand il s'annonça, on le conduisit immédiatement vers la salle du trône où l'Empereur l'attendait déjà, semble-t-il. Il poussa un soupir résigné et se carra les épaules avec courage avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il vit que l'Empereur était seul, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Il n'eut cependant aucunes réactions visibles et avança jusqu'au trône pour s'incliner devant son Maître. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent durer bien plus longtemps, ce dernier prit la parole d'un ton froid :

- Vous avez rencontré quelques ennuis sur Aridus, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Jarel?

- Heu… Rien de très grave, mon Maître. J'ai… Commença le Moff avant d'être interrompu par l'empereur, dont le ton froid était devenu tranchant.

- Ha vraiment, Jarel? Vous qualifiez l'infiltration, puis la destruction, par les forces Rebelles, d'un de nos camps de travail les plus important de « sans importance » Votre sens des priorités est à revoir dans ce cas, Jarel. De même que votre jugement. Vous venez de fournir à la Rébellion plus de deux cents nouvelles recrues, après tout, n'est ce pas? L'Empereur fit alors une pause et attendit de voir ce que le pauvre Moff avait à dire pour sa défense.

- Votre Altesse, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de permettre aux forces Rebelles de récupérer ces prisonniers… Il fut de nouveau interrompu en pleine phrase par l'Empereur, qui le toisait d'un regard froid et méprisant. Il parla de nouveau, toujours sur le même ton :

- Non? Je dois avouer que l'on pourrait se poser la question quant à votre implication dans ce qui s'est passé sur Aridus, Jarel. Peut-être étiez-vous complice des Rebelles lors de cette attaque. N'est-ce pas étrange qu'elle se soit justement produite au moment où vous inspectiez le camp? Passer pour une victime a toujours été une bonne tactique. Ayant étudié à Carida, vous devriez le savoir, non?

Le teint de Jarel était passé du blanc au verdâtre pendant que l'Empereur parlait et il se demandait frénétiquement comment faire pour rattraper la situation. Il décida d'opter pour la simplicité et demanda du ton le plus humble dont il était capable :

- Comment puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner cette terrible erreur, Mon Maître?

- Vous pourriez mourir pour moi, Jarel, comme vous avez vécu pour moi toutes ces années. Je dois cependant mettre au clair votre niveau de responsabilité dans ces évènements, auparavant. Vous devrez répondre à plusieurs questions avant votre exécution. Peut-être apprendrez-vous alors qu'il n'est pas prudent de tenter de me prendre pour un idiot.

Perdant toute contenance, Jarel se jeta aux pieds de l'Empereur pour le supplier de l'épargner, qu'il ferait tout pour rattraper son erreur, qu'il pouvait avoir une seconde chance. Sur un signe de l'Empereur, deux gardes s'avancèrent et prirent l'ex-Moff par les bras pour le relever. Ils l'entraînèrent vers la sortie et, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, l'Empereur conclut en disant :

- Votre arrogance seule aura causée votre perte, Jarel. Vous avez tendance à surestimer vos capacités et à sous-estimer celles de vos adversaires. Vous avez clairement sous-estimé celle de l'agent Rebelle infiltré. Vous avez appris à vos dépends qu'ils sont très compétents…

L'Empereur fit un nouveau geste et les gardes entraînèrent un Jarel maintenant silencieux et comme rétrécit hors de la salle du trône. Quand ils furent sortis, l'Empereur se replongea dans ses pensées et se dit que l'agent infiltré pouvait être l'Ombre elle-même. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ce point plus tard. Il se dit aussi que, après tout, il ne fallait pas une grande intelligence pour duper cet imbécile de Jarel! Il décida de mettre le Seigneur Vador sur les traces de l'Ombre un peu plus activement. Après tout, sa recherche du jeune Skywalker n'avait pas donné beaucoup de résultats pour le moment…

*

**

Deux jours après son départ de la base centrale, Tiana arriva sur Mon Calamari. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique monde aquatique dont l'eau limpide, selon les légendes et les histoires qui circulaient, dissimulait bien des mystères. Elle débarqua de la navette sur une plateforme d'atterrissage à la surface de l'eau et prit un turboélévateur pour se rendre jusque dans la base immergée quelques centaines de mètres sous la surface. Comme l'ascenseur était vitré, elle eut un aperçu merveilleux de la fascinante faune aquatique de la planète et regarda de tous ses yeux, comme les autres techniciens qui l'accompagnaient. L'un d'eux pointa quelque chose du doigt en poussant une exclamation et elle crut voir au loin la forme d'un baleinodon, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre à cause de la distance. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la base et les techniciens furent aussitôt mis au travail.

Tiana s'éclipsa alors discrètement et commença son enquête. Elle se rendit d'abord là où étaient stockées toutes les données concernant le personnel de la base. Elle regarda un à un les dossiers, mettant de côté tous ceux qui lui paraissaient suspects. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle constata qu'elle n'en avait que six, deux femmes et quatre hommes. Deux appartenaient à l'équipe de nuit, un seul de ses suspects était un pilote, l'une des deux femmes de sa liste, les autres étaient tous des techniciens. Compulser tous les dossiers lui avait pris une semaine, mais elle voulait être sûre de ne pas se tromper. Le soir même, elle s'occupa de suivre et d'observer les deux techniciens sur le chiffre de nuit. Elle les raya rapidement de sa liste. Elle n'avait plus que quatre suspects, dont les deux femmes. Après quelques heures de repos, elle prit son quart normal et en profita pour observer les trois autres techniciens qui faisaient partis de sa liste. Elle gardait la pilote pour la fin, car ce serait plus compliquer de l'espionner sans se faire remarquer. Ceux-là aussi, elle les raya vite de sa liste et il ne lui restait donc plus que la pilote. Elle se demandait comment elle allait procéder quand elle vit que celle-ci quittait la base vêtue d'un scaphandre, soi-disant pour faire une patrouille dans les environs. Discrètement, elle la suivit et nagea juste assez loin derrière elle pour que sa présence ne soit pas détectée. La femme entra quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit module de plongée et elle disparut à sa vue. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait entrer là sans se faire repérer, Tiana envoya un petit œil espion qu'elle avait récupéré sur le camp de travail et reprogrammé pour qu'il lui obéisse. Quelques instants plus tard, les premières images arrivèrent et Tiana fut soufflée en voyant qui était l'interlocuteur de l'agent impérial, nul autre que le Seigneur Vador lui-même. Elle écouta avec attention leur conversation. La femme dit :

- Êtes-vous certain qu'attirer l'Ombre ici soit une bonne idée, mon Seigneur? Ne serait-ce que pour ma propre sécurité?

- Votre sécurité ne m'importe pas, agent Mirella. Faites votre travail, c'est tout. Vous avez la réputation d'être la meilleure alors ne me décevez pas, compris?

- Très bien, mon Seigneur. Que devrais-je faire quand l'Ombre sera là?

- Contactez-moi directement. L'Ombre ne m'échappera pas, cette fois. Faites aussi très attention à sa capacité de déguisement, elle excelle dans ce domaine. Elle pourrait être déjà là sans que soyez au courant alors soyez prudente.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur Vador, je ne sous-estime jamais mes adversaires. Mon système de sécurité est à toutes épreuves. Je vous rappellerai dès que l'Ombre sera arrivé.

Elle coupa alors la communication et Tiana se dépêcha de rappeler son œil espion. Elle vit sortir la jeune femme au bout de quelques instants et elle reprit la direction de la base, suivit de loin pas Tiana. Celle-ci jugea qu'il était temps de jeter les masques et alla nonchalamment rencontrer l'Amiral Ackbar, qui observait la faune aquatique devant une baie panoramique, dans un des couloirs de la base. Elle alla s'accouder non loin de lui et lui dit :

- Bonjour, Amiral.

- Bonjour, jeune fille. Dit l'Amiral d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Tiana soupira légèrement et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de déranger l'Amiral. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient le loisir de pouvoir déranger un Amiral, aussi elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Regardant toujours vers les profondeurs marines, elle lança la phrase de reconnaissance et guetta la réaction de l'Amiral. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de surprise en constatant que cette frêle jeune fille était l'Ombre en personne. Il dit :

- Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir une telle importance, mademoiselle.

- Cela fait en sorte que mes ennemis ont tendance à me sous-estimer, Amiral Ackbar.

- Je le conçois sans peine, mademoiselle. Je n'aurai pas le culot de vous demander votre vrai nom, mais quel est le nom sous lequel vous êtes reconnue, ici? Poursuivit-t-il sur un ton plus bas.

- Leanne Briard, Amiral. Elle lui tend alors un disque et ajoute : Voici l'identité de l'agent impérial, Amiral. Je vous conseille aussi de faire évacuer la base car Vador connaît son emplacement.

- Vous en êtes sûre, L'Ombre? Chuchota l'Amiral avec un sursaut.

- Tout à fait sûr, Amiral. Visionnez cette bande et vous comprendrez. Elle salua et se retourna pour partir quand elle sembla penser à quelque chose. Elle se retourna et dit : Au fait, Amiral, j'aimerais vraiment aller nager avec les baleinodons, Il parait que c'est une expérience fascinante…

Un peu surpris, il lui dit qu'un groupe de techniciens en permission allait justement nager avec les baleinodons cet après-midi-là et qu'elle pouvait les accompagner si elle le voulait. Elle eut alors un sourire de petite fille et une exclamation ravie et l'Amiral se dit qu'à ce moment, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine surexcitée. Il comprit aussi pourquoi ses adversaires avaient tendances à la sous-estimer quand ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire en réalité…

Après le dîner, elle se rendit d'un pas guilleret vers le groupe qui devait partir en expédition. Eux aussi avaient l'air tout aussi surexcités et parlaient avec animation. L'après-midi se déroula sans anicroche et Tiana se remémorerait cette expérience jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Particulièrement quand un bébé baleinodon vint jouer avec elle sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Pendant cette après-midi mémorable, dans la base, des soldats arrêtèrent une autre jeune femme, qui elle, trouvait la situation beaucoup moins agréable. Pendant son interrogatoire, elle apprit que l'Ombre était là depuis près de deux semaines. Elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et de s'être ainsi elle-même condamnée. Après cinq à six heures, les Rebelles avaient tiré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de l'agent impérial. L'évacuation de la base commença immédiatement après. C'est à ce moment que Tiana et son groupe revinrent sur la base. Aussitôt revenu, ils furent tout de suite mis au travail pour emballer le matériel et charger les sous-marins de transport. L'Amiral fit secrètement parvenir un message à Tiana et lui recommanda de quitter la base immédiatement. Celle-ci lui répondit que ce serait suspect si elle partait tout de suite. Les autres se poseraient la question, à savoir, pourquoi elle partait la première. Les Rebelles travaillèrent sans relâche et terminèrent leur évacuation trois jours plus tard. La base était complètement désertée, à l'exception d'une dizaine de techniciens, qui avaient pour tâche de vérifier que rien d'important n'avait été oublié. Tiana faisait partie de ce groupe. Ils étaient en train d'enfiler leur scaphandre pour partir quand l'alarme se déclencha et que l'ordinateur annonça un vaisseau impérial en approche rapide. Ils s'habillèrent plus vite et partirent.

Pendant l'évacuation, le Seigneur Vador attendait le rapport hebdomadaire de son agent sur place. Elle avait l'ordre de communiquer avec lui tous les deux jours. Son inquiétude commença deux jours plus tard. Le rapport était en retard, ce qui était très inhabituel. Plus tard, au troisième jour, Vador sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ordonna alors à l'Amiral Ozzel de dérouter le vaisseau vers Mon Calamari. Le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace quelques heures plus tard et des droids-sondes furent envoyer vers la base Rebelle. Celle-ci sembla complètement désertée. Un groupe d'assaut fut envoyé plus tard et pénétrèrent dans la base sans aucun problème. Ils ne trouvèrent que l'agent Mirella, profondément endormie dans une cellule. Elle portait, elle aussi, ce message que Vador trouvait particulièrement agaçant : _Avec les compliments de l'Ombre_. Celle-ci l'avait encore doublé. Il s'apprêtait à rappeler ses hommes quand un des droids l'informa qu'il y avait encore des Rebelles a proximité. Il ordonna une fouille complète du secteur et l'arrestation de tous les Rebelles qu'il pouvait y avoir.

Plus tard, dans les profondeurs de l'océan, une troupe de Commandos tomba sur un petit groupe de trois techniciens qui quittaient précipitamment la base Rebelle immergée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à les intercepter et les arrêtèrent sans trop de difficultés. Un peu plus loin, un autre groupe de techniciens Rebelles se préparait à partir quand une dizaine de Commandos les entourèrent et les arrêtèrent rapidement. Ces deux groupes furent immédiatement envoyés vers l'_Executor, _qui attendait en orbite. Vador fut un peu désappointé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de techniciens, dont le plus gradé n'était que Lieutenant. Une heure plus tard, ses Commandos l'informèrent qu'un nouveau groupe de Rebelles avait été arrêté, mais que l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à s'échapper. Vador leur ordonna de le poursuivre et ils étaient sur le point de le rattraper quand ils furent balayés par une énorme vague qui fit valser leur submersible sur plusieurs mètres. Ils virent alors surgir des flots un énorme baleinodon, tandis qu'un plus petit prenait le Rebelle sur son dos et l'emmenait avec lui.

Quand Tiana vit le baleinodon surgir de l'eau, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance, mais quand le petit passa sous elle pour la prendre sur son dos, elle se dit alors que c'était plus que de la chance. Elle ne se posa pas de questions et se laissa porter par le bébé baleinodon, qui allait dix fois plus vite que les submersibles impériaux, suivi de près par sa mère. Elle fut conduite vers une grotte sous-marine et les baleinodons la quittèrent alors. Il se passa cependant un assez étrange quand elle posa la main sur le flanc du petit pour le remercier en lui chuchotant : _« Merci, mon ami. ». _Au fond d'elle, elle crut entendre, ou plutôt ressentir, la réponse de la créature : _« Mais de rien. Bonne chance, petite humaine. »_. Sa mère passa juste au-dessus d'elle et effleura le casque de Tiana de sa nageoire, et elle sentit aussi un au revoir à ce contact. Elle entra alors dans la caverne et constata qu'il y avait une poche d'air. Elle en profita pour retirer son casque et vit une sorte de chemin qui montait vers la surface. Elle se dit que ses amis aquatiques savaient probablement que cette grotte débouchait près de la surface.

Sur son vaisseau, Vador sentit un tiraillement dans la force, comme si quelqu'un en faisait usage tout près. Il regarda les images envoyées par le droid sonde et fit en sorte qu'il envoie un œil-espion dans la caverne pour voir où cela menait. Il vit alors que le Rebelle se trouvait déjà dans la caverne et s'apprêtait à enlever son casque. Il eut un sursaut quand il vit de qui il s'agissait et se dit qu'il avait une chance incroyable. Il se dit que même si cette jeune personne n'était pas l'Ombre elle-même, tout compte fait, elle devait sûrement en être proche et pouvoir le conduire jusqu'à elle. Il la vit explorer la caverne de fond en comble et, un moment, il eut l'impression qu'elle avait presque détecté l'œil-espion quand elle passa la main devant son visage et que l'image recula brusquement. Après un moment, elle haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans le boyau qui montait vers la surface. L'œil-espion la suivit d'un peu plus loin, cette fois, et il la vit se retourner en entendant derrière elle un bruit qui n'était pas naturel dans cet endroit. Elle avait sans doute entendu les Commandos arriver dans la caverne et Vador se dit en son for intérieur qu'il devrait vraiment apprendre à ses Commandos à être plus discrets. Il vit Tiana écouter dans un silence quasi parfait puis, au bout d'un moment, commencer à faire rouler des pierres vers le bas, et tout au long de sa montée par la suite, pour ralentir les Commandos. Quand elle arriva en haut de la pente, elle vit un énorme rocher qui faisait à peu près la taille du couloir et qui ne semblait pas très solide sur ses bases. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à le pousser vers le couloir. Elle eut beaucoup moins de mal à le déplacer qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ, comme si elle avait eu un coup de main. Ce que Vador vit par son œil-espion fut que le rocher s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs avant de se redéposer sur le sol devant le couloir. Il vit alors Tiana pousser de toutes ses forces sur le rocher, qui se mit à dégringoler la pente. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des cris de douleurs et de colère de la part des impériaux et elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en disant, sarcastique :

- Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre, messieurs! Elle écouta encore quelques instants et entendit alors un bruit sourd et un autre cri de douleur. Elle ajouta : Ouch, ça doit faire mal! Amusez-vous bien, messieurs!

Sur son vaisseau, Vador rageait et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer ce sourire de son visage. Elle allait encore lui échapper! Il ne voulait cependant pas vraiment lui faire du mal, il voulait l'attraper vivante et intacte. Son esprit et ses expressions lui rappelaient avec une acuité troublante sa chère épouse. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit le souvenir de Padmé, mais dès qu'il voyait le visage de Tiana, ils revenaient en force. Elle lui ressemblait tellement que s'en était dérangeant… Il la vit alors remettre son casque et plonger dans l'eau. Un submersible l'attendait de l'autre côté de la caverne et, quand elle le vit, elle enclencha son propulseur dorsal et fila à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez rapide pour semer l'engin et elle vit aussi qu'elle allait manquer d'air avant cinq minutes. Elle évita les Commandos facilement mais ce petit jeu gaspillait ses réserves d'air plus vite que prévu, et elle commençait à voir des étoiles et à manquer d'air. En dernier recours, elle essaya d'atteindre la surface et nageant à toute vitesse. Un Commandos l'attrapa alors par une cheville et elle lui flanqua un coup de pied sur la tête puis tenta une dernière fois d'atteindre la surface. Un autre Commandos la saisi par la taille et elle cessa de se débattre au bout d'une minute seulement. Ils la firent alors monter dans le sous-marin, où un médecin lui donna les premiers soins en lui faisant la respiration artificielle. Elle recommença à respirer au bout de deux minutes environ, alors que le médecin allait abandonner. Il lui mit ensuite un masque à oxygène sur le nez et demanda qu'on lui enlève sa combinaison. Il n'eut aucune surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une technicienne. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il se fit la remarque qu'elle avait des yeux vraiment magnifiques. Elle essaya de se redresser mais le médecin l'en empêcha en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Il dit :

- Attention, ma petite, tu es encore un peu dans le cirage! Tu risques de tomber et de te blesser si tu te lèves.

- Comme si l'Empire n'allait pas se charger de le faire… Répondit Tiana d'une voix faible.

Il la recoucha doucement et augmenta le débit d'oxygène dans son masque, en lui spécifiant que sa migraine allait disparaître d'ici quelques heures. Une fois sur l'_Executor, _un soldat dut lui servir d'appui pour l'aider à marcher car elle n'était pas encore solide sur ses jambes. Il l'escorta jusqu'à une cellule et l'aida doucement à s'étendre sur la couchette, où elle s'endormit immédiatement. Quand il ressortit de la cellule, il se fit la réflexion que cette mignonne avait l'air tellement fragile et délicate qu'on avait peur de la casser.

*

**

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana eut une drôle d'impression pendant son sommeil, comme si quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux, et elle gémit et se retourna. Elle rêvait de Kevin et n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Elle se releva une heure plus tard avec l'impression que quelqu'un était venu pendant qu'elle dormait et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du, en tout cas. Elle s'assit et attendit que quelqu'un vienne, ce qui ne tarda pas tellement. Entre-temps, elle s'étira et fit quelques exercices pour réchauffer ses muscles et se détendre parce qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre pour la suite. Un Capitaine maigrichon arriva deux heures plus tard avec deux soldats et ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Comme elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à pénétrer dans un tel endroit! Elle se dit cependant qu'elle devait passer par là encore une fois pour sauver les apparences mais ce n'était certainement pas de gaieté de cœur! Ce fut terminé au bout de deux heures seulement car elle n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire. On la ramena dans une cellule et elle fut jetée par terre sans cérémonie. Du moins serait-elle tombée par terre si un bras poilu ne l'avait pas retenue juste à temps et une voix grondante traita les impériaux de sauvages. Elle perdit conscience à ce moment et se réveilla de nouveau environ trois heures plus tard. Elle sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose de doux et de confortable sous la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les poser sur le visage poilu d'un wookie qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle demanda d'une voix encore endormie :

- Salporin, c'est toi?

Le wookie grogna une réponse affirmative et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Il croyait qu'elle était entrée dans les services de renseignements. Celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire et lui dit discrètement qu'elle était sous couverture. Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana pu s'asseoir sans difficultés et commença à passer le temps en discutant avec son compagnon de cellule. Elle avait sentit que le vaisseau entrait en hyperespace une heure plus tôt et savait qu'elle devrait penser à un moyen de s'enfuir sinon elle allait avoir de gros ennuis, non seulement elle, mais aussi l'Ombre. Si les impériaux s'apercevaient qu'elle était l'Ombre, ils n'allaient pas se contenter de la chatouiller. Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, le vaisseau sortit brutalement de l'hyperespace et se mit à tanguer dans tout les sens. Tiana chuta en bas de sa couchette et alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, ce qui réveilla plusieurs douleurs qui s'étaient apaisées depuis quelques heures. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et allait encore être jetée à terre quand elle sentit Salporin l'attraper et lui faire office de coussin, ce qui amortit grandement sa chute. Salporin souffla quand l'air fut brusquement expulsé de ses poumons et Tiana dit :

- Désolée, Salporin! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enfin? Ils ne savent plus piloter ou quoi?

Après avoir repris son souffle, il lui répondit qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et qu'il faudrait qu'ils attendent pour avoir une réponse, semble-t-il. Tiana était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta et s'approcha, sortant juste un petit peu dans le couloir et vit que les portes de toutes les cellules s'étaient ouvertes et que quelques têtes étonnées regardaient à l'extérieur. De la cellule juste devant la sienne, un jeune Lieutenant impérial était sortit et regardait lui aussi autour de lui avec étonnement. Quand la porte se referma brutalement dans son dos, elle fit un bond en avant et se fit la remarque qu'elle avait failli laisser un morceau de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle entendait Salporin cogner sur le panneau, de l'autre côté, et tenta de rouvrir la porte, qui ne voulut rien savoir. Elle se retourna vers le jeune impérial, qui s'était approché d'elle, et lui demanda s'il testait l'étanchéité des cellules. Un peu gêné, il répondit que non et ne pouvait détacher les yeux du beau visage de la jeune Rebelle. Il s'était toujours imaginé que les femmes, dans la Rébellion, étaient d'affreuses hommasses qui ne se souciaient guère de leur apparence et qu'elles étaient toute dévouées à la cause. Il dû bien admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

Sur la passerelle, Vador était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait pourquoi diable il était allé voir cette jeune femme, tellement semblable en apparence à son ancienne épouse. Il croyait ses sentiments pour elle morts depuis plus de vingt ans mais il avait eu tort, de toute évidence, car cette jeune personne avait réussi à les réveiller. Il se dit qu'il devrait y mettre bon ordre au plus vite. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le vaisseau fut expulsé de l'hyperespace et tangua violement, jetant tous les officiers au sol. Seul Vador et deux officiers avaient réussi à ne pas tomber en se retenant à quelque chose. Toutes les alarmes se mirent à hurler sur la passerelle et, dès que le vaisseau se fut stabilisé, Vador se tourna vers le centre de la passerelle et demanda un rapport sur la situation. Le Capitaine lui dit, d'un ton un peu alarmé :

- Nous avons été heurtés par une micrométéorite, mon Seigneur! L'un des moteurs tribord est touché! Nos communications sont hors services et nos boucliers sont à 50% de leurs capacités optimales. Il se pencha de nouveau vers son écran quand une autre explosion fit tanguer de nouveau le vaisseau. Il dit, encore un peu plus alarmé : le moteur tribord vient d'exploser complètement! Tous les techniciens présents dans le compartiment son morts et il y a brèche dans la coque!

- Envoyez des droids de maintenance colmater la brèche et trouvez des remplaçants pour ces techniciens, Capitaine. Je veux un rapport complet des dégâts dans une heure! Je vais voir moi-même l'étendue des dommages. Répondit Vador avant de quitter la passerelle dans un grand mouvement de cape.

Pendant ce temps, au bloc de détention, Tiana et le jeune Lieutenant impérial, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Khaled, furent remis dans leurs cellules dès que les portes purent être de nouveau ouvertes. Elle avait tout de même eut le temps de lui demander pourquoi il était là. Il lui avait répondu que c'était pour un problème personnel. Elle dit :

- On enferme les gens à cause de problèmes personnels, maintenant? C'est nouveau, ça!

- C'est une histoire assez compliquée… Répondit Khaled d'un ton hésitant.

- Dis toujours, je ne suis pas idiote. Le relança Tiana d'un ton encourageant.

- Hé bien… Depuis une rencontre inattendue avec l'Ombre sur M'haeli, j'ai une sorte de blocage qui m'empêche de tirer sur des vaisseaux Rebelles. Commença le jeune homme d'un ton un peu honteux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, Khaled. Pour nous, en tout cas. Tu devrais te compter chanceux d'avoir rencontré l'Ombre.

- J'imagine! Répliqua Khaled en ricanant. Il continua plus sérieusement : Le problème, c'est que mes performances en vol ont tellement baissées que j'ai été convoqué au bureau de l'Amiral et que j'ai dû tout lui raconter. Il a bien essayé de me faire traiter mais rien ne marche. Je suis donc en route vers Coruscant pour y subir un léger lavage de cerveau, ou plutôt un effacement de mémoire.

Tiana eut un léger froncement du nez et se releva pour se détendre les jambes. Elle en profita pour dire au jeune Lieutenant, d'un air détaché :

- On a toujours le choix… Tu devrais y penser et décider ce que tu veux vraiment.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car des soldats arrivèrent alors pour les ramener dans leurs cellules. Elle se leva et avança docilement et, avant d'entrer dans sa cellule, elle de tourna une dernière fois vers Khaled pour lui dire qu'il devrait reconsidérer ses engagements. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable alors que la porte se refermait sur lui. Un peu plus tard, un médecin fit le tour des cellules pour examiner les prisonniers et il constata que tout le monde allait bien, sauf un Rebelle qui s'était fracturé un bras en tombant sur le coin de sa couchette lors du premier impact et un autre qui avait une foulure à la cheville gauche. Ces petites blessures furent vites soignées et le médecin repartit vers une autre section du vaisseau.

Une heure après le début des secousses, le Seigneur Vador reçut les premiers rapports de l'accident. La fuite avait été colmatée et le moteur tribord était en ruine. Il n'en restait presque plus rien, selon l'un des techniciens survivants en charge de cette section, et il ajouta qu'il faudrait plusieurs semaines pour le réparer avec les pièces nécessaires et aussi compte tenu des effectifs qu'ils leur restaient. Pour les boucliers et les communications, les nouvelles furent meilleures.

- On pourrait ravoir les communications en cinq à sept jours et les boucliers pourraient revenir à leur statut nominal en seulement trois jours, si on pouvait commencer immédiatement. Cependant, mon Seigneur, nous manquons maintenant cruellement de techniciens pour accomplir ces réparations dans un délai raisonnable. Nous nous occuperons d'abord des boucliers. Conclut le chef des techniciens.

Vador lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir et se mit alors à réfléchir. Pour réparer les moteurs, il leur faudrait de nouvelles pièces avant tout, et aussi de la main-d'œuvre. Il se rappela alors une discussion qu'il avait surprise quelques jours plus tôt entre deux techniciens de passerelle. Ceux-ci se disputaient à savoir qui était les meilleurs techniciens de la galaxie. L'un d'eux soutenait que c'était les techniciens Rebelles car ils étaient capables de faire beaucoup avec peu, mais le second le contrait en soutenant que la technologie impériale était supérieure. L'autre avait cependant rétorqué qu'un technicien Rebelle, avec un moteur à moitié fichu et des outils usagé, serait capable d'en refaire un neuf. Le technicien impérial mit dans la même ne serait même pas capable de faire un tas de boulons neufs. Il s'approcha des deux hommes, qui étaient encore en train de se disputer sur le même sujet, et leur demanda :

- Ëtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez, Lieutenant?

Le jeune Lieutenant parut assez surprit que le Seigneur Vador lui adresse la parole et se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Quand il répondit, il avait une voix tendue et nerveuse, et un regard un peu effrayé :

- C'est ce que je pense, Seigneur Vador, mais je peux me tromper…

- Non, vous avez raison, Lieutenant. En effet, les techniciens Rebelles sont capables de faire beaucoup avec peu… Il réfléchit quelques instants et se redressa en disant à mi-voix : Bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…? Il redressa la tête en se rendant compte qu'il avait la solution à bord depuis plus d'une semaine. Il s'adressa ensuite au jeune homme, toujours un peu nerveux, en disant : Vous venez peut-être de sauver la situation, Capitaine.

- Heu… je suis Lieutenant, mon Seigneur.

- Plus maintenant. Il se tourna vers l'Amiral Ozzel et dit : Amiral, veuillez enregistrer ce jeune homme au grade de Capitaine.

- A vos ordres, Seigneur Vador. Répondit l'Amiral.

Alors qu'il quittait la passerelle, il vit du coin de l'œil que le nouveau Capitaine était félicité par tous ses collègues de la passerelle. Il prit le chemin du bloc de détention et demanda au responsable de rassembler tous les techniciens Rebelles qui avaient été capturés sur Mon Calamari. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous rassemblés au poste de garde. En apercevant Vador, Tiana tenta de se dissimuler tant bien que mal derrière Salporin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la reconnaisse trop vite, quoique ce fût peut-être déjà fait, mais trop de prudence vaille mieux que pas assez dans sa position. Vador prit alors la parole et leur dit qu'ils allaient les aider à réparer le vaisseau. Il ajouta que toute tentative de sabotage serait sévèrement punie car ils seraient étroitement surveillés pendant toute la durée des réparations. Les Rebelles tentèrent de refuser mais Vador leur dit que tout refus entraînerait leur exécution immédiate et les protestations se turent alors et furent remplacés par des regards mauvais. Il les accompagna alors jusqu'au compartiment des moteurs tribords et dit au chef des techniciens qu'il lui apportaient des nouvelles recrues pour terminer les réparations. Celui-ci lança un regard surpris aux Rebelles et l'un d'eux lança d'un ton résigné :

- Ne nous regardez pas comme ça! Cette décision n'est pas de notre fait! En fait, on ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

- Seigneur Vador, je ne peux pas employer des Rebelles dans mes équipes de travail! Ils vont tenter de saboter le vaisseau! Répondit le technicien d'un ton éberlué et outré.

- Je ne crois pas, Capitaine. Commença Vador sur un ton menaçant en regardant les Rebelles. Il continua : De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Ils feront du bon travail, leur vie en dépend. Se tournant vers les Rebelles, il ajouta : Pour vous remercier de votre aide, vous ne serez pas exécutés mais envoyés dans des camps de travail

Pendant les soixante-douze heures suivantes, les Rebelles travaillèrent presque sans avoir de repos, sauf quinze minutes à toutes les six heures pour manger. Le deuxième jour, il y eut un petit incident quand l'un des Rebelles fut surpris alors qu'il tentait de saboter le moteur. Malheureusement pour lui, Vador entra à ce moment précis et le vit glisser le petit circuit dans un interstice entre deux plaques de blindage. Le technicien sembla ensuite s'éloigner l'air de rien vers l'autre côté du compartiment. Vador l'attrapa par l'épaule alors qu'il passait près de lui et le tira en arrière. Il alla ensuite dégager le petit appareil de sa cachette et le débrancha. Il le tendit alors vers le chef des techniciens pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il aurait eu comme effet une fois activé. Il lui fut répondu que ce petit circuit aurait provoqué des courts-circuits en chaîne, pas très graves mais assez pour ralentir le vaisseau une fois dans l'hyperespace. Sur un signe de Vador, le jeune technicien fut emmené et les autres Rebelles apprirent par la suite qu'il avait eut à subir une séance de torture gratuite, en punition de son acte. Avant qu'il ne fût emmené, Vador constata que le jeune Rebelle était plus en colère parce qu'il s'était fait prendre que pour avoir saboté le vaisseau.

Quand on les ramena dans leurs cellules au bout du troisième jour, ils s'écroulèrent carrément sur leurs couchettes et s'endormirent sans plus de cérémonies. À peine trois heures plus tard, ils se firent brutalement réveiller par les soldats et rassembler dans la salle des moteurs. Sur place, Vador les attendaient en compagnie de l'Amiral Ozzel et du chef des techniciens. Il avait posé sur une console devant lui une dizaine de petits dispositifs de sabotage d'une qualité bien supérieure à celui que le jeune Rebelle avait tenté de dissimuler la veille. Il regarda chacun des Rebelles à tour de rôle puis prit la parole :

- Ces petits dispositifs ont été installés ici par l'un d'entre vous. Je dois avouer qu'ils sont d'une qualité supérieure et bien mieux dissimulée que celui que votre jeune ami a tenté de dissimuler hier. Il fit une pause et remarqua que la jeune Tiana s'était placée au centre du groupe. Il prit ensuite l'un des dispositifs et l'examina. Il dit ensuite : C'était très bien fait, Commandant Antsassoa.

Les Rebelles se regardèrent avec des mines un peu déroutées, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun Commandant dans leur groupe. Tiana hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, puis fit un pas en avant et dit :

- Vous n'en avez trouvé que dix, Seigneur Vador. J'en avais installés vingt, en fait.

- Dans ce cas, ayez l'amabilité d'aller récupérer les autres, Commandant.

- Vous semblez pourtant vous amuser. Trouvez-les vous-mêmes, Seigneur Vador.

À cette remarque, les Rebelles jetèrent sur Tiana un regard admiratif alors que les impériaux semblaient attendre une explosion imminente. Elle avait un culot incroyable et s'en servait très bien! Sur un signe de Vador, des Commandos entourèrent les Rebelles et tous sauf Tiana eurent un blaster pointé sur la tempe. Vador parla alors d'un ton très menaçant :

- J'insiste, Commandant…

- Très bien! Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton! Répliqua Tiana en levant les mains devant elle dans un geste de reddition.

Elle partit alors et fouilla partout en maugréant dans sa barbe. Elle retira un dispositif d'un endroit que le chef des techniciens venait de fouiller quelques minutes auparavant et celui-ci en fut un peu contrarié. Elle lui dit alors qu'il avait dut l'effleurer de très près, comme en témoignait la poussière repoussée sur un des bords. Une fois qu'elle les eut tous retirés, elle revint et les posa sans douceur devant Vador en disant, sur le ton le plus froid possible :

- Voilà! Satisfait?

Avant que Vador puisse répondre, l'Amiral Ozzel dit d'un ton très surpris :

- Comment une technicienne, dut-elle être Commandant, a-t-elle été capable de faire cela sans que personne ne le remarque?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas technicienne, Amiral, mais un agent des services de renseignements Rebelle. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour ajouter : Peut-être même est-elle l'Ombre elle-même…

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère, Seigneur Vador. Dit alors Tiana sans ciller. Je ne suis pas l'Ombre. Vous faite erreur. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton calme et détendu qui ne laissait paraître de ses sentiments et était parfaitement sincère.

- Nous verrons, Commandant. Si l'Ombre disparaît pendant que je vous tiens, alors j'aurai une réponse et, dans le cas inverse, je saurai également à quoi m'en tenir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je saurai ce que je veux savoir.

- Seigneur Vador, je dois vous avouer que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à m'égaler en raisonnement. Vos agents sont tout à fait désespérants dans ce domaine, en général. Vous devriez songer à revoir leur entraînement et y inclure un petit goût pour la nouveauté.

Il ordonna que les Rebelles soient remis dans leurs cellules mais que le Commandant Antsassoa soit mise dans une cellule séparée car il voulait l'interroger personnellement ce soir même.

*

**

Dans sa cellule, Tiana se dit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper au plus vite! Pour elle et pour les autres, aussi, pensa-t-elle également, ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle sortit d'un repli de son uniforme un petit couteau-laser qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser au cours des derniers jours et le dissimula sous la couchette, de manière à ce qu'il soit invisible par la caméra autant que depuis la porte. Cependant, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à raisonner clairement. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait dormir quelques heures pour être au mieux de sa forme. D'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu sur la manière dont Vador menait un interrogatoire, ce ne serait pas un luxe, et il valait mieux avoir la tête parfaitement claire dès le départ. Pour éviter de se faire réveiller constamment, comme les impériaux avaient pour habitude de le faire avec les prisonniers sur le point d'être interrogés, elle se confectionna des bouchons pour oreilles de fortune avec des bouts de tissus prélevés sur son uniforme, puis s'étendit sur la couchette et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

*

**

Les autres Rebelles, qui avaient été enfermés en deux groupes séparés, se posaient maintenant de nombreuses questions. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'un agent des services de renseignements de l'Alliance avait été au milieu d'eux pendant des semaines et qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqués! Les discussions allaient bon train et le commentaire le plus répandu était que cette jeune fille était vraiment très douée! L'un des Rebelles demanda d'un ton interrogatif :

- Vador à affirmé qu'elle était peut-être l'Ombre. Croyez-vous que ce soit possible?

Salporin dit alors que non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle car l'Ombre était venue la féliciter quand elle avait obtenu son grade de Commandant. Il ajouta qu'elle était bonne, mais pas autant que l'Ombre, qui était tout bonnement imbattable. De toute façon, dit-il enfin, on n'envoie pas des imbéciles infiltrer les impériaux! Un autre Rebelle dit :

- Eux, ils le font bien!

- À ton avis, pourquoi l'ombre a-t-elle si peu de difficultés à les capturer, Jax? Répondit une femme en riant.

Tous rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Salporin dit qu'il était inquiet pour Tiana. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur les méthodes terrifiantes que Vador utilisait pour interroger les prisonniers qui tombaient entre ses mains et avait des doutes sur la capacité de sa jeune amie à lui résister. Un autre essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que la jeune femme semblait avoir assez de cran pour résister. Salporin haussa les épaules et dit que malgré tout, tout le monde à un point de rupture et qu'il allait trouver le sien à un moment donné…

*

**

Dans sa cellule, Tiana dormait profondément quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Elle fut brutalement réveillée par un Commandos qui la secoua sans ménagement par l'épaule et la tira pour qu'elle s'asseye. Quand elle fut plus réveillée, elle vit que le Seigneur Vador attendait derrière la porte, accompagné par un autre Commandos. Elle se leva et dit :

- Inutile d'être aussi délicat, cher ami. Encore heureux que vous ne m'ayez pas jetée en bas de la couchette!

- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'y aller doucement, soldat! Dit Vador d'un ton excédé.

Le soldat bredouilla une excuse, disant que la jeune fille dormait trop profondément et que la méthode douce n'avait pas fonctionnée. Tiana pouffa de rire en voyant le pauvre Commandos tenter de se justifier. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur après avoir vu un impérial se faire remonter les bretelles! Vador fit un signe et Tiana fut encadrée par les deux Commandos, et précédé par Vador. Ils entrèrent par la suite dans la pièce que Tiana avait espéré ne jamais revoir. Quand les Commandos voulurent l'attacher sur la chaise, elle résista un peu pour la forme mais se retrouva vite ligotée. Vador fit un autre signe et les Commandos quittèrent la pièce. Elle se dit qu'elle allait vraiment y goûter cette fois. De son côté, Vador répugnait à la blesser. Il ne savait pas trop d'où lui venaient ses sentiments mais ils commençaient à devenir un peu trop troublant. Il commença par lui administrer diverses drogues dans le but d'affaiblir sa volonté. Il espérait secrètement que les drogues suffisent mais il dû vite déchanter. Celles-ci semblaient n'avoir aucune prise. Il se résolut donc à utiliser des méthodes plus musclées. Pendant cinq heures, il tortura Tiana pour lui faire avouer tous ses secrets et toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu acquérir en travaillant pour les renseignements Rebelles mais sa résistance le stupéfia. En somme, il n'apprit rien d'intéressant et dû renvoyer Tiana dans sa cellule après qu'elle perdit conscience. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, il envoya un médecin à son chevet pour qu'il la soigne et la remette sur pieds au plus vite. De plus, il envoya un uniforme de Commandant des services de renseignements Rebelles pour qu'elle assume sa véritable identité.

Le médecin soigna les blessures de Tiana et constata également qu'elle avait une forte fièvre. Il fit son possible pour la faire baisser et la soulager, mais il trouvait révoltant ces méthodes en tant que médecin, surtout appliquée à une fille assez jeune pour être sa petite-fille. Plus tard, en revenant à l'infirmerie, il avait une mine sombre et fermée et pensa _: « Où allons-nous dans cette guerre si on commence à se battre contre des enfants! C'est insensé… » _Un de ses collègue, toujours sur place, vit son air et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il répondit qu'il trouvait révoltant qu'on en soit réduit à se battre contre des enfants. Il ajouta :

- Si tu avais vu l'âge de la jeune fille que Vador à interrogé, cette nuit… Elle n'a même pas vingt ans… Elle est assez jeune pour être ma petite-fille!

L'autre haussa les épaules et secoua la tête avec un air résigné, qui voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il ajouta aussi qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses opinions pour lui sinon elles pourraient tomber dans la mauvaise oreille. Quelques heures plus tard, il retourna voir la jeune Tiana et pu voir que son état ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré et qu'on l'avait changée d'uniforme. Sa fièvre était toujours très forte et elle semblait parler un peu dans son sommeil. Elle appela sa mère, puis ensuite son grand-père, et il lui administra un sédatif pour qu'elle dorme plus profondément, ce qui, il l'espéra, l'aiderait à guérir plus vite. Il sortit de la cellule et se rendit au poste de garde, d'une humeur toujours aussi massacrante, pour demander qui avait changé l'uniforme de la jeune Rebelle. L'un des gardes dit qu'il s'en était chargé et quand le médecin s'en offusqua, il lui dit que, ayant trois filles de moins de 12 ans, il n'avait rien vu de nouveau et ne s'était pas attardé.

Dans sa cellule, Tiana oscillait entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Dans son délire, elle appela sa mère et n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle appela alors son grand-père et se retrouva dans ses bras quelques instants plus tard. Elle pleurait et ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment. Quand elle réussi enfin à parler, elle lui avoua qu'elle était probablement en train de mourir et qu'elle souffrait terriblement. Son grand-père lui dit, tout en la berçant dans ses bras comme quand elle était petite, qu'il pouvait lui montrer comment se soigner mais qu'elle devrait le faire elle-même. Il la guida pendant toutes les étapes du processus et quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva enveloppée dans un cocon de lumière blanche qui lui procura un soulagement de ses souffrances et la tranquillité de l'esprit. Ses blessures guérirent tranquillement et sa fièvre baissa aussi.

Vador, de son côté, sentit que quelqu'un se servait de la Force tout près de lui, et il était presque sûr de savoir qui. Il se leva et prit la direction du bloc de détention. En route, il croisa le médecin qui se rendait de nouveau au chevet de la jeune fille. De son côté, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour elle et fut conforté dans son opinion quand il vit qu'elle était plongée dans une sorte de profond coma. Il voulut la faire transférer au centre médical mais Vador s'y opposa. Il se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près et constata avec surprise qu'elle avait recréé la transe de guérison des Jedi. Il ordonna qu'on ne la dérange pas et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'elle-même quand elle serait guérie, ce qui n'empêcha pas le médecin de venir la voir à toutes les heures pour s'en assurer. Il vit avec un certain étonnement que son état ne cessait de s'améliorer au fil de heures et qu'elle était sur le chemin de la guérison. Pour quelqu'un à qui il avait donné moins de deux heures à vivre la nuit précédente, c'était tout bonnement incroyable! Il se souvint alors de ce que Vador avait dit sur la « transe de guérison » Jedi et se dit que ce devait être cela, en fait, qui agissait.

Trois heures plus tard, il la vit se réveiller et elle avait l'air d'aller plus ou moins bien, pour une ex-mourante. Il la vit tourner la tête vers lui et lui demander d'un ton surpris s'il était resté à son chevet toute la nuit. Il dit qu'il était venu la voir toutes les heures pour vérifier son état et avait été stupéfait par la rapidité de sa guérison. Encore un peu faible, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait dire au Seigneur Vador qu'elle dormait encore pour lui laisser un répit. Le médecin lui répondit en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Bien sûr, mon enfant.

- Merci, j'ai encore besoin de dormir… Elle ajouta avec un sourire fatigué : Je vous le revaudrai, un de ces jours, docteur.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle récupéra le petit couteau laser sous le lit en se disant que, si elle devait s'enfuir, ce devait être maintenant ou jamais car elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séance de torture entre les mains de Vador. Avec quelques difficultés et maints gémissements, elle parvint à faire sauter une plaque du plafond et à se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois là, elle remit la plaque en place avec précaution et se glissa au-dessus de la cellule où étaient gardés ses amis. Elle entendit alors les grondements menaçants d'un wookie en colère et une voix précipitée qui disait :

- Holà, je ne fais que les soigner, moi! C'est Vador qui s'occupe de les interroger!

Elle reconnut la voix du médecin et entendit peu après la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle attendit cinq minutes de plus et commença à couper une plaque du plafond avec son couteau en suivant les lignes. Elle le coupa un peu plus grand pour laisser de la place à Salporin. Dans la cellule, les Rebelles entendirent un bruit étranges et virent ensuite une des plaques du plafond se soulever et le visage pâle aux traits tirés de Tiana s'encadrer dans l'ouverture. Celle-ci leur dit d'un ton pressant :

- Dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas toute la journée! Le wookie s'exclama qu'elle était vivante et Tiana répondit : Plus ou moins, mais on en discutera plus tard. Salporin, aide les autres à monter!

Quand ils furent tous les cinq dans le conduit, elle fit de même avec les quatre autres Rebelles enfermés dans la cellule voisine. Elle constata alors qu'elle ne savait pas du tout par où aller et elle demanda aux autres s'ils avaient une idée du chemin à suivre. Tous lui répondirent que non car on les avait paralysés pour les conduire ici. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et se rappela le jeune Lieutenant impérial qui était enfermé dans une cellule voisine et qui devait bientôt subir un lavage de cerveau partiel sur Coruscant. Elle se dit que lui, il devait connaître le chemin pour se rendre au hangar le plus proche depuis cet endroit…

Dans sa cellule, Khaled était plongé dans sa lecture quand il entendit un bruit bizarre au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux juste au moment où une plaque du plafond glissa de côté et que le joli visage, quoi un peu pâle et tiré, de Tiana s'encadrait dans l'ouverture. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et eut une expression totalement éberluée. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Tiana prit la parole et dit, sur un ton où se mêlaient l'urgence et le sarcasme :

- Alors, tu comptes rester figé là jusqu'à l'année prochaine? Dépêches-toi! À moins que tu ne préfères te faire laver la cervelle…

Khaled se secoua alors et se glissa dans le trou, aidé par deux grands bras poilus de wookie qui le tirèrent sans difficultés. Il demanda à Tiana ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant et elle lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour trouver un chemin jusqu'au hangar le plus proche. Il les guida et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grille qui fermait l'entrée de la bouche d'aération, qui se situait en haut d'un mur donnant sur une grande pièce où s'alignaient des navette impériales de classe Lambda, les plus petites et faciles à manier, selon Khaled. Dans le hangar, il n'y avait que deux techniciens qui travaillaient sur la navette la plus éloignée de l'endroit où les Rebelles se trouvaient. Tiana vit que la navette la plus proche d'eux était placée de telle façon qu'ils pourraient grimper à l'intérieur sans que les techniciens ne les voient de là où ils étaient. Elle savait cependant qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps et que leur disparition allait bientôt être découverte. Elle sortit de nouveau son petit couteau laser de sa poche et commença à découper les boulons qui retenaient la grille en place. Un à un, ils sortirent de la bouche d'aération et réussirent à se glisser silencieusement jusqu'à la navette et y pénétrer sans alerter les deux techniciens impériaux, qui continuaient à discuter tranquillement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Khaled prit les commandes et vérifia que tous les systèmes marchaient. À ce moment, les sirènes se mirent à hurler dans le hangar et les techniciens s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour se mettre à courir vers la sortie du hangar alors que des Commandos y entraient. Khaled leurs cria de s'accrocher, puis il mit les moteurs en marche et fila hors du hangar alors que les soldats se mettaient à tirer. Il réussi à éviter le rayon tracteur et prit de vitesse les TIE avant d'entrer en hyperespace. Les Rebelles n'en revenaient pas. Ila avaient réussi à s'enfuir de l'_Executor, _le vaisseau personnel de Vador! Tiana se rendit dans le poste de pilotage et donna à Khaled certaines coordonnées et des codes à transmettre dès qu'ils sortiraient de l'hyperespace, pour éviter de se faire descendre par les chasseurs Rebelles.

Sur la passerelle de l'_Executor, _Vador rageait. Tous ses prisonniers avaient réussi à s'enfuir même la jeune Tiana, qui n'était, selon le médecin, pas en état de le faire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à le duper, ce qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il savait que la jeune fille était extrêmement intelligente et capable de beaucoup d'audace et de témérité. Il quitta la passerelle avec l'idée d'aller faire passer une très mauvaise nuit au chef du bloc de détention…

*

**

Dans la navette, Salporin s'occupait de Tiana comme une mère poule, et il ne laissait personne l'approcher pendant qu'elle dormait, à tel point que Khaled demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un wookie. On lui répondit que la loyauté prenait le pas sur tout le reste pour eux et qu'il était un des meilleurs amis de Tiana. Quand ils sortirent de l'hyperespace, Khaled se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à la base centrale de l'Alliance Rebelle. Il en fut surprit et se dit que, depuis le temps qu'ils la cherchaient, ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui, maintenant. Quand il vit des chasseurs aile-X se diriger vers eux, il se dépêcha de transmettre les codes fournis par Tiana et eut la surprise de voir les chasseurs se mettre en formation d'escorte autour de la navette comme si elle transportait un personnage important. Il se demanda s'ils ne faisaient pas erreur quelque part puis haussa les épaules avec un air qui disait : « cherche pas à comprendre… » Il se posèrent dans un hangar assez vaste et virent qu'ils étaient attendu. Il semblait en effet y avoir plusieurs personnes dans le compartiment, dont une Twi'lek à l'air excité et une Rodienne à l'expression indéchiffrable. Tiana, elle, se réveilla en constatant qu'elle avait à nouveau un oreiller poilu sous la tête. Elle se leva et demanda à Salporin s'il se sentait des instincts maternels cachés pour la traiter toujours comme si elle était son bébé. Il la regarda avec un air un peu offensé et lui dit que les wookies pouvaient offrir leur loyauté à qui ils voulaient. Ils sortirent alors du vaisseau et Tiana dû presque repousser à bout de bras Arisa qui lui était tombée dans les bras dès qu'elle avait posé le pied à terre. Les autres Rebelles furent aussitôt pris en charge et conduits à des quartiers où ils pourraient se doucher et dormir. Avant de quitter le hangar, Tiana dit quelques mots à un officier et celui-ci s'avança vers Khaled et lui dit de le suivre. Il le conduisit à une chambre où il pourrait dormir et manger un morceau. Khaled constata que la chambre était spacieuse et offrait toutes les commodités requises, c'était bien mieux qu'une cellule en tout cas! Il se coucha et s'endormit en songeant que, tout compte fait, il n'aurait jamais ce lavage de cerveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tiana fut conduite à l'infirmerie pour un bilan de santé complet. Une fois à la baie médicale, les médecins ne la lâchèrent pas jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit couchée. Les examens indiquèrent qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle était surtout très fatiguée. Elle devait dormir. Ce qu'elle fit environ vingt minutes après s'être mise au lit. Elle se réveilla tard le lendemain et trouva Arisa à son chevet. Celle-ci lui dit :

- Nous avions presque perdu espoir de te retrouver, Tiana. L'Amiral Ackbar nous a dit que les derniers techniciens qui avaient quitté la base n'étaient jamais arrivés à destination. Il nous a aussi dit que tu faisais parti du nombre, puis pas de nouvelles depuis un mois. Qu'est-il arrivé, Tiana?

Tiana lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Elle fit cependant sauter un peu du bout où Vador l'avait reconnue et torturée. Elle lui dit cependant qu'elle devrait voir Mon Mothma dans les plus brefs délais. C'était très urgent. Arisa lui conseilla alors de dormir encore un peu et qu'elle se chargerait elle-même d'aller porter le message au chef suprême de l'Alliance Rebelle. Quand elle vit que Tiana s'était endormie, elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa cape bleue. Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers les quartiers du chef de l'Alliance et cogna à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer et elle passa la porte. Mon Mothma se trouvait à l'intérieur avec le Général Madine Arisa les salua et dit :

- Tiana s'est réveillée et elle dit qu'elle veut vous voir de toute urgence. Elle ne l'a pas mentionnée mais je suis sûre que Vador l'a reconnue et torturée. L'Empire la cherchait et il était pratiquement certain que son portrait ait été vu par les têtes dirigeantes de l'Empire.

- Tu en es sûre, Arisa? Si c'est le cas, elle veut sûrement me le dire elle-même. Voilà qui est très fâcheux, si l'Empire s'aperçoit que Tiana est l'Ombre, ils ne la laisseront jamais tranquille. Il faut en savoir plus. Dit alors Mon Mothma. Elle se tourna vers le Général Madine et dit : Général, serait-il possible pour nos agents de savoir ce que l'Empire soupçonne au sujet de l'Ombre?

- Bien sûr, Madame. Il me suffit de demander aux bonnes personnes. Je dois cependant vous avouer que les pots-de-vin que nous offrons en échange de renseignements commencent à doubler. Les officiers que nous avons soudoyés sont tous en train de revoir leur tarif à la hausse. Un renseignement comme celui-ci risque de nous coûter très cher. Je vous conseillerai donc de demander à la jeune Tiana les renseignements qu'elle détient avant de faire autre chose.

Tard le lendemain matin, Mon Mothma se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour rencontrer Tiana et lui demander ce qui s'était réellement passé au cour de ce dernier mois, depuis sa capture sur Mon Calamari jusqu'au moment où elle s'était échappée avec les autres. Elle la trouva en plein déjeuné et constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait le teint moins pâle et les traits moins tirés que la veille. Elle attendit que Tiana ait fini de manger puis elle lui demanda de lui faire un rapport complet de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines où elle semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Tiana soupira puis se lança dans le récit de leur captivité sur le vaisseau de Vador, sans omettre aucun détails. Quand elle arriva au moment où Vador l'avait torturée, après l'avoir reconnue, Mon Mothma ne pu réprimer un frisson d'horreur et prit les mains de Tiana entre les siennes. Elle conclut en disant :

- Je suis passée très près de la mort, cette fois. Trop près… Sans les soins de ce médecin et un bon coup de main de mon grand-père, je ne serais pas ici à vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a appris à me soigner grâce à la Force. Il y a cependant une mauvaise nouvelle, Madame. Vador me soupçonne d'être l'Ombre et il ne me lâchera plus, maintenant, à moins d'avoir la preuve irréfutable que je ne le suis pas. Elle se tut un instant pour réfléchir, puis poursuivit sur un ton décidé : Pour cette raison, j'ai une demande à faire, Madame. Je voudrais former des apprentis à qui j'apprendrai toutes mes méthodes et ainsi, si je suis encore capturée, ils pourront poursuivre mes activités sans moi et ainsi sauver les apparences. Même alors, l'Ombre serait toujours active alors que moi, je serais hors circuit. Ceux qui m'ont accompagnée dans ma captivité et ma fuite seraient de bonnes recrues, je crois.

- C'est une idée intéressante. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que ces jeunes gens soient placés sous votre autorité, Tiana. Avez-vous autre chose à me demander?

- He bien… En fait, oui, Madame. Vous savez, ce jeune Lieutenant impérial qui est arrivé avec nous, hier? J'aimerais l'avoir dans mon équipe, lui aussi, comme garde du corps et pilote.

- Vous croyez que c'est très prudent? Nous ne connaissons pas encore ses motivations.

- Il a tout abandonné pour venir ici avec nous. Croyez-vous vraiment que ses intentions puissent être malhonnêtes après qu'il ait sacrifié sa carrière et toute chance de retourner un jour dans l'Empire pour nous aider? Je ne l'ai pas forcé, il nous a suivis de son plein gré. Je peux affirmer qu'il est digne de confiance.

- Permettez tout de même qu'on s'en assure, Commandant. Il sera interrogé par nos services de renseignements pour avoir la confirmation qu'il n'est pas un espion ou un agent infiltré.

- Comme vous voudrez, Madame. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais dormir un peu, je suis épuisée. Je ne suis pas encore bien remise de ma dernière… entrevue… avec Vador.

Mon Mothma se leva alors et quitta la pièce après l'avoir saluée. Elle s'endormit alors en souhaitant ne jamais rencontrer l'Empereur après sa rencontre avec Vador. Elle dormit d'un sommeil réparateur jusqu'au début de la nuit puis quelque chose se passa. Des images commencèrent à se former dans son esprit et elle su qu'elle rêvait, et que c'était un rêve qui lui dévoilerait un évènement qui ne s'était pas encore passé. Elle sentit la puissance de ce rêve et su que cet évènement n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs années. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle était plus âgée et plus mature, mais pas beaucoup. Elle vit se préciser l'endroit où elle était et constata que c'était une salle immense et très fastueuse, qu'elle pu identifier comme la salle de trône de l'Empereur pour en avoir déjà vu des reproductions holographiques. Que faisait-elle donc à cet endroit? Elle eut un léger sursaut dans son sommeil quand elle vit que la salle était pleine de gens, officiers et dignitaires de toutes sortes, qui la regardaient avec surprise et curiosité. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne portait plus ni sa capuche ni son brouilleur. Elle entendit une voix froide et jubilante dire qu'ils avaient enfin capturés l'Ombre. Elle se vit alors elle-même et pu constater qu'elle n'avait pas peur, comme si elle savait que cela devait arriver. Elle se vit alors regarder l'Empereur d'un air froid et méprisant et elle vit aussi Vador qui la fixait, comme si ce qu'il voyait lui était douloureux. Elle se tenait dans une attitude noble et digne, comme si ce qui lui arrivait ne l'affectait pas. Ensuite, le rêve se fit plus sombre et elle ressentit de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, mais elle su aussi qu'elle ne mourrait pas à cette occasion. Il y eut alors une grande lumière blanche et elle se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant quelques menus objets retomber à leurs places.

*

**

Sur son vaisseau, Dark Vador était dans sa chambre de méditation quand une très puissante vague dans la Force l'atteignit et le tira de sa méditation. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle puissance qu'il associait à une situation de vision lointaine sauf chez Maitre Yoda, quand il était au Temple Jedi, il y plus de vingt ans. Il chercha à localiser la source de cette vague mais celle-ci s'estompa avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. Il avait seulement eu le temps de constater que cela était venu de très loin dans l'espace profond. Il se rappela la dernière fois où il avait ressentit une telle puissance dans la Force et la relia à la jeune Tiana, la Rebelle qu'il soupçonnait d'être l'Ombre. Elle avait donc eu une nouvelle vision qui pouvait se situer à des années de distance dans le futur. La vision la plus lointaine dont il ait entendu parler était d'une douzaine d'années et était le fait de Maitre Yoda. Il doutait cependant que le pouvoir de la jeune fille soit aussi puissant et il se dit que la période de temps que cette vision survolait pouvait se situer dans deux ou trois ans tout au plus. À ce moment, un officier s'annonça puis entra quand il y fut invité. Il dit :

- Le vaisseau est prêt à entrer dans l'hyperespace sur votre ordre, mon Seigneur.

- Très bien, Capitaine. Mettez le cap sur Coruscant immédiatement.

- A vos ordres.

Sur ces paroles, il s'inclina et quitta la pièce, puis Vador communiqua avec l'Empereur. Il s'agenouilla puis attendit que la communication fut établie. Une fois que ce fut fait, il attendit que l'Empereur prenne la parole. Il lui demanda :

- Que voulez-vous, mon ami?

- Avez-vous ressentit cette perturbation dans la force, mon Maître?

- Bien sûr. Il semblerait que la jeune Tiana ait encore eut une vision, et des plus puissantes, qui plus est. Elle devient plus forte au fil des mois, de toute évidence. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis demanda, sur un ton impérieux : Avez-vous réussi à la localiser, Seigneur Vador?

- Pas encore, mon Maître.

- Pourtant, vous l'aviez à votre merci, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et vous l'avez laissée s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas? Vous saviez pourtant qu'elle est d'une intelligence bien supérieure à la moyenne. Elle ne vous a rien avoué, non plus, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il se tut quelques instants puis reprit, d'un ton beaucoup plus froid : Dès votre arrivée sur Coruscant, je veux vous voir immédiatement, Seigneur Vador. Nous aurons une petite discussion à ce sujet.

L'Empereur coupa la communication et Vador, d'une humeur assez sombre, se rendit sur la passerelle. Il se demandait si la scène qu'il avait eu à vivre après la bataille de Yavin allait se répéter et souhaita que non. Certes, il avait perdu la jeune fille qu'il soupçonnait d'être l'Ombre, mais il était possible qu'il se trompe car, à son grand regret, il n'était pas encore omniscient. Il se disait que c'était seulement quand il trouverait et convertirait son fils au Côté Obscur qu'il le deviendrait…

*

**

Le lendemain matin, à la base centrale de l'Alliance, Tiana demanda audience auprès de Mon Mothma. Elle fut immédiatement introduite dans son bureau et se mit au garde à vous, signifiant ainsi que sa demande était officielle et le chef suprême de l'Alliance su immédiatement ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Elle la laissa néanmoins prendre la parole la première et demander :

- Madame, puis-je vous demander quand le Lieutenant Khaled pourra être introduit dans ses fonctions de garde du corps auprès de l'Ombre?

- Dès aujourd'hui, si vous le voulez, Commandant. Il a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance. Son allégeance à notre cause semble maintenant être acquise.

À ces paroles, Tiana eut un sourire et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait qui voulait dire : « Je vous l'avait bien dit! » Elle garda cependant pour elle cette remarque, qui n'aurait pas été très polie, et dit plutôt :

- Et pour ce qui est de mes nouveaux élèves, ont-ils été informés de leur nouvelle affectation?

- Cela est en train de se faire au moment où nous parlons. Ils seront réunis ici dans une heure. Je veux que vous y soyez, vêtue de votre cape, pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer leur nouvel employeur. Elle ajouta après un moment de réflexion : Avez-vous pensé à un lieu pour y entraîner vos émules, Commandant?

- Heu… pas encore, Madame. En fait, je comptais m'y mettre dès cet après-midi. Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, je suis prête à les entendre.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle releva les yeux vers Tiana et lui dit qu'en effet, elle connaissait peut-être un endroit qui conviendrait. Il se situait sur Tatooine, dans des grottes que l'Alliance avait un jour utilisé comme base il avait plusieurs années. Les installations de base étaient encore sur place et il leur suffirait de peu de temps pour les remettre en état, un mois, tout au plus, avec l'aide de quelques techniciens, en plus de ses apprentis. Il serait possible alors de rendre l'endroit très viable. Tiana fut d'accord avec l'idée et demanda où se situaient les grottes en question.

- Elles se situent à quelque distance au nord du Palais de Jabba le Hutt, un endroit qui est en général évité par la population locale. Mauvais voisinage, vous voyez… On y trouve que d'occasionnelles tribus d'Hommes des Sables qui ne s'en approchent pas et des Jawas. Elle eut un petit rire puis poursuivis avec un sourire : Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes avec eux. De plus, Jabba ignore l'existence de ces grottes, nous en sommes sûrs.

- Très bien, madame, cela fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Elle salua et dit qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes, sous l'apparence de l'Ombre, pour accueillir ses nouveaux apprentis. Elle demanda à ce que le jeune Khaled soit lui aussi présent pour qu'elle lui demande s'il acceptait de devenir son garde du corps. Mon Mothma lui assura qu'elle le ferait appeler lui aussi. Tiana salua puis quitta le bureau pour aller se changer. Elle trouvait l'idée d'avoir des apprentis assez… stimulante! Ce serait enfin un vrai défi pour elle de faire de ces jeunes techniciens enthousiastes de vrais agents parfaitement compétents. Elle souriait largement en entrant dans ses quartiers et constata qu'Arisa n'était pas là. Probablement en train de faire des paperasses, à cette heure, la pauvre! Elle se changea rapidement puis retourna au bureau de Mon Mothma pour y être quelques minutes avant ses nouvelles recrues. Elle se plaça dans un coin et attendit qu'ils arrivent.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, discutant et se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là, avant de se taire et de se mettre au garde à vous en entrant dans le bureau. Ils constatèrent que Mon Motnma était présente mais qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'Ombre était là elle aussi et ils se demandèrent ce que leur voulait le meilleur agent des services de renseignements de l'Alliance et s'entre-regardèrent avec curiosité, avant de reporter leur attention sur le chef suprême de l'Alliance, qui venait de prendre la parole :

- Jeunes gens, vous êtes ici pour recevoir votre nouvelle affectation. Vous recevrez une formation spéciale sous la supervision de l'Ombre. Elle vous expliquera elle-même ce qu'elle attend de vous. Elle se tourna vers le coin où se tenait l'Ombre et dit : Si vous voulez bien avancer, l'Ombre, ils sont à vous!

L'Ombre s'avança alors pour passer au milieu de leur groupe et alla se placer à côté de Mon Mothma. Elle remarqua alors que tous étaient encore dans un garde à vous rigide, plus encore depuis qu'elle s'était avancée. Elle soupira intérieurement et dit d'un ton autoritaire, qu'elle avait mis du temps à acquérir :

- Repos, soldats! Elle les vit se détendre et poursuivit en disant : Vous avez été choisis par moi à cause de votre petite aventure sur le vaisseau personnel de Dark Vador et aussi grâce à l'aide que vous avez apportés à mon meilleur agent, le Commandant Antsassoa.

L'un des techniciens demanda alors d'un ton inquiet :

- Comment va-t-elle? Est-ce qu'elle s'est bien remise?

L'Ombre se tourna alors vers Mon Mothma et celle-ci hocha la tête. Alors, très lentement, elle enleva son brouilleur et retira la capuche de sa cape, révélant en dessous le jolie de visage de Tiana, qui avait un petit sourire en coin en observant leurs réactions. Tous les techniciens sursautèrent et eurent des regards ébahis. Au bout de trente secondes environ, elle répondit à la question du jeune homme :

- Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle puis continua : Je vois que vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout, n'est-ce pas?

- Vador avait raison, alors. C'est bien vous, l'Ombre. Ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que cela qu'il ait des doutes à votre sujet? Demanda une jeune fille en la regardant en face, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Détrompez-vous, ma chère, cela m'inquiète au plus haut point. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes réunis ici. Je veux vous enseigner mes techniques et toutes mes connaissances pour que, si jamais je suis de nouveau faite prisonnière, vous puissiez créer l'illusion que je suis toujours en activité. Une Ombre parmi tant d'autres…

Elle leur expliqua en détail ce qu'elle attendait d'eux puis leur dit qu'ils devraient partir dans quelques heures pour leur nouvelle base d'entraînement. Ils ne sauraient pas où ils se rendaient avant d'y être, pour des questions de sécurités. Il leur était interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, incluant les petit(e) ami(e)s. Mon Mothma ajouta, très sérieuse :

- Si vous en parler à qui que ce soit, vous vous exposez à de graves conséquences. Nous ne sommes pas l'Empire, mais nous pouvons nous montrer tout aussi dur envers les traîtres. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, allez vous préparer. Rompez.

Elle demanda ensuite au Lieutenant Kornwall de rester car elle avait quelques mots de plus à lui dire. Elle lui assura que son père serait prévenu et qu'on lui communiquerait sa présente situation. Elle l'informa aussi qu'il avait été choisi par l'Ombre pour être son nouveau garde du corps. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'il pouvait partir, son nouvel uniforme lui serait apporté plus tard. Il était stupéfait mais salua puis quitta la pièce en se demandant ce qui lui valait cet honneur. Se tournant ensuite vers Tiana, elle lui dit :

- Je dois vous remettre quelque chose, maintenant, Commandant. Elle alla chercher une boite dans un des tiroirs de son bureau puis la tendit à Tiana en disant : Voici quelque chose qui vous aidera à commander vos troupes.

Elle ouvrit la petit boite et vit qu'elle contenait des grades de Général. Elle le contempla avec stupéfaction pendant une minute puis déclara qu'elle ne pouvait accepter un pareil honneur, elle ne le méritait pas.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître insolente mais je ne voudrais pas piétiner les plates-bandes du Général Madine. C'est lui le chef des services de renseignements, pas moi.

- C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de vous les remettre. Il semble vous considérer comme une égale. Dit Mon Mothma en agrafant le nouveau grade sur l'uniforme de Tiana.

- Hé bien… heu… Comme vous voudrez, Madame. Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire!

Mon Mothma éclata de rire et lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir s'occuper de ses hommes. La navette serait prête dans une heure. Elle appela Arisa par communicateur et lui dit de préparer ses bagages, ils partaient dans une heure pour Tatooine. Elle entendit Arisa pousser un cri de joie et jeter des papiers en l'air, puis l'entendit presque immédiatement après pousser un juron en demandant ce que ce – censuré- de dossier faisait dans une pile de papiers blancs! Tiana soupira et lui dit qu'elle préparerait son bagage elle-même, et de lui dire si elle voulait qu'elle y mette quelque chose en particulier. La réponse fut négative et Tiana lui dit qu'ils partiraient accompagnés d'une bande d'agents qu'elle devrait former. Une heure plus tard, la navette fut prête et tous montèrent à bord, en route pour Tatooine. Des techniciens les accompagnaient pour rendre la base viable puis repartiraient une fois le travail terminé.

*

**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'_Executor _arriva en orbite de Coruscant. Vador prit une navette et descendit sur la planète pour aller rencontrer l'Empereur, qui était sûrement déjà au courant de son arrivée, il en était persuadé. Il se rendit donc au Palais Impérial et se rendit jusqu'à la salle du trône, où l'Empereur l'attendait. Il entra dans la pièce avec un léger sentiment d'appréhension. Une fois qu'il fut entré et se fut incliné devant son maître, Vador attendit que l'Empereur prenne la parole. Il dit finalement, d'un ton froid :

- Vous voilà enfin, Seigneur Vador. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu?

- Les moteurs de mon vaisseau ont encore quelques ratés, mon Maître. Je ne pouvais pas aller à la puissance maximale, ce qui a ralentis le voyage de retour.

- Je sens de l'appréhension en vous, mon apprenti. Craindriez-vous d'affronter les conséquences de votre bévue?

- Vous aurais-je déçu, mon Maître? Ce n'était pas mon intention, pourtant.

- N'essayez pas de faire l'idiot, Seigneur Vador. Il se tut quelques instants puis ajouta, après avoir laissé Vador se ronger les sangs quelques minutes : Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Vous avez laissé échapper l'un des meilleurs agents des renseignements Rebelle, que vous aviez réussi à capturer pourtant. Elle vous a glissé entre les doigts, semble-t-il, ce qui prouve son excellence.

- Il se peut que j'aie sous-estimé cette jeune fille, mon Maître, mais cela n'arrivera plus. La prochaine fois qu'elle tombera entre mes mains, elle ne m'échappera pas.

- SI elle tombe de nouveau un jour entre vos mains, Seigneur Vador. Elle sera d'autant plus prudente après ce petit intermède. Il se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir puis dit : Ne concentrez pas vos efforts sur cette jeune personne, mon ami, elle n'est pas si importante que cela. Envoyez plutôt des chasseurs de primes à ses trousses et faites en sorte que la prime soit alléchante. Elle ne pourra pas leur échapper éternellement.

Vador s'inclina devant son Empereur puis dit qu'il allait s'en occuper au plus vite. Il se retourna pour partir quand la voix de l'Empereur le fit se retourner de nouveau. Il posa sur lui un regard du même type que celui qu'il avait eut quand il était revenu sur Coruscant après le fiasco de Yavin. Il eut un frisson intérieur et attendit la suite, un peu tendu. Au bout de quelques très longues minutes, il dit d'un ton teinté de menace :

- Ne me décevez plus, Seigneur Vador.

Vador s'inclina à nouveau et sortit à grands pas sans se retourner. Il se dit que, cette fois, il s'en était bien sortit, mais il n'aurait pas toujours autant de chance. Il eut un frisson imperceptible en se remémorant les quelques jours éprouvants qui avaient suivis sa rencontre avec l'Empereur suite à la bataille de Yavin et la perte de l'Étoile Noire. Une semaine lui avait été nécessaire pour être de nouveau au sommet de ses capacités et souhaitait ne plus jamais avoir à affronter de nouveau cette situation. Il envoya donc un communiqué à tous les chasseurs de primes via holonet pour dire que la prime sur la tête du Commandant Antsassoa des services de Renseignements Rebelle était maintenant de 60,000 crédits, et qu'elle devait être livrée vivante. La prime serait nulle si elle était morte.

*

**

Les Rebelles arrivèrent sur Tatooine au beau milieu de la nuit et purent ainsi passer inaperçus lors de l'atterrissage. Ils se posèrent au milieu du réseau de caverne et recouvrirent le vaisseau d'un filet de camouflage pour qu'il ne soit pas détecté par des senseurs depuis la surface ou depuis l'espace. Ils découvrirent ensuite leur nouvelle demeure et certains poussèrent des sifflements en voyant que presque tout était encore intact. Il ne fallut que 10 jours pour remettre les équipements en état et installer les nouveaux aux techniciens expérimentés qui les avaient accompagnés. Ils repartirent ensuite avec le vaisseau et promirent qu'il reviendrait avec de nouvelles fournitures et des vivres en quantité d'ici une ou deux semaines. Tiana demanda alors à ses élèves de s'installer dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Elle répartit les jeunes gens entre hommes et femmes et ils furent installés dans des chambres prévues pour deux. Arisa partagerait les quartiers de Tiana et Khaled, son nouveau garde du corps, aurait la chambre voisine de la leur.

Leur apprentissage débuta le lendemain. Les neuf jeunes gens, cinq hommes et quatre femmes, furent rassemblés dans la caverne principale et Tiana commença à leur parler. Elle leur dit d'abord qu'elle attendait d'eux une parfaite loyauté et une attention constante. Elle ne supporterait aucune oisiveté et les bêtises, quelles que soient leur nature ou leur raison, ne seraient pas tolérées. Certains ronchonnèrent à ces règles strictes mais elle fut inflexible sur ces points particuliers, insistant sur le fait que l'Empire, lui, ne leur laisserait aucune chance s'ils étaient capturés. Elle prit un ton plus froid pour conclure en disant que la trahison serait quant à elle punie avec une sévérité exemplaire. Ila avaient été choisis pour leurs qualités et leur mérite, pas grâce à une quelconque bonne fortune du destin ou l'aide d'un ami haut placé, comme cela arrive souvent dans l'Empire. L'Ombre savait ce qu'elle faisait en les choisissant eux et pas un autre groupe et ses choix étaient en règle générale tout à fait réfléchis.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « sévère », Général? » Demanda une jeune bothane d'un ton curieux.

- L'exécution. L'Alliance Rebelle ne s'en sert que rarement et seulement pour les cas de trahison qui conduisent à l'élimination d'un grand nombre de gens ou mette en péril la survie de l'Alliance elle-même.

Tous les Rebelles se regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis et Salporin grogna une exclamation de surprise. Tiana les regarda tous dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien assimilés cette information puis commença leur entraînement proprement dit par des tests pour connaître leurs habilités de base et les développer par la suite. Ils avaient tous un bon potentiel, mais certains étaient meilleurs que d'autres, bien évidement. Il s'avéra, à la surprise de Tiana, que l'un des plus doué, en dehors de la bothane, était Salporin. Deux semaines plus tard, la navette revint avec des fournitures et des vivres pour le groupe. Tiana les accueillis avec ses élèves et aida à décharger la navette, ce qui ne leur prit que quelques heures. Avant de remonter dans la navette, l'un des deux pilotes se tourna vers l'Ombre et lui dit :

- Ha, au fait, il y a eu des demandes d'agents qui voudraient se joindre à votre groupe, l'Ombre.

- Pour l'instant, nous sommes complets, mais donnez-moi tout de même leurs dossiers et si je devais former un autre groupe éventuellement, je reconsidérerais leurs demandes.

Quand ils apprirent que l'Ombre n'acceptait pas de nouveaux élèves pour l'instant, la plupart furent déçus mais se dirent qu'ils auraient peut-être une chance la prochaine fois. Quant à Tiana, elle ne pensait pas constituer de nouveaux groupes avant au moins un an. Les sept mois qui suivirent furent assez calmes pour les jeunes gens installés sur Tatooine, même si la température était parfois insupportable puisque l'Ombre les poussaient à s'entraîner deux ou trois heures par jours. Elle s'entraînait cependant avec eux, ce qui rendait la chose plus supportable. L'Ombre quittait parfois la base, mais jamais pour très longtemps et seulement pour des cas vraiment urgents.

Pendant ces mois, la relation entre Tiana et Khaled évolua également. Au début, le jeune homme blond au doux regard gris la traitait avec déférence et respect, ce qui mettait Tiana très mal à l'aise. Elle finit par lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de la vouvoyer ni de l'appeler toujours par son grade, ils n'étaient pas aussi stricts que dans l'Empire. Il sembla que Khaled accepta sa demande car il cessa d'être aussi cérémonieux par la suite et se décontracta un peu en sa présence. Il assumait aussi très efficacement ses fonctions de garde du corps auprès d'elle et elle ne trouva plus rien à redire à sa conduite. Elle commença même à apprécier le jeune plus que comme un ami ou un subordonné, ce qui la mit dans une situation qu'elle avait du mal à gérer. Ses sentiments avaient évolués si rapidement qu'avant qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment réalisé, elle aimait vraiment le jeune homme et avait l'impression, d'une certaine manière de trahir la mémoire de Kevin. À cause de cela, elle se composa une attitude froide et professionnelle envers Khaled, ce qui eut l'air de le blesser profondément et fit en sorte qu'il adopte lui aussi une attitude semblable. Voyant cela, Arisa prit un jour Tiana à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas entre elle et Khaled depuis quelques temps. Soupirant, Tiana l'attira à part et lui dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Khaled mais qu'elle trouvait cela inapproprié, comme si elle trahissait la mémoire de son fiancé. Elle croyait qu'il l'aimait aussi et s'en voulait plus encore d'avoir à le blesser dans ses sentiments. Elle conclut en disant:

- C'est compliqué… Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine mais je ne veux pas non plus m'embarquer dans une nouvelle histoire sentimentale si tôt après… Après Kevin…

- Oui, je comprends, mais ça fera bientôt six mois que Kevin est mort, Tiana. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'accroches à son souvenir au point de refuser toute nouvelle relation, je crois. Laisses-toi un peu aller, je trouve que tu souris beaucoup moins depuis ta capture par l'Empire, il y a six mois. S'il t'aime aussi, alors dis-lui que tu partages ses sentiments sinon ils vont vous ronger chacun de votre côté jusqu'à vous faire commettre une bêtise peut-être fatale. Penses-y et, surtout, ne prends pas trop de temps pour le faire.

Tiana tint compte de son conseil et y réfléchit intensément pendant quelques jours, et finit par prendre une décision. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler à Khaled, un petit incident survint. Elle était allée explorer une section des grottes qui n'avait pas été explorée par les Rebelles lors de leur dernière occupation de ces lieux avec Khaled quand un éboulement les coinça ensemble dans une caverne assez vaste et bien aérée. Ils cherchèrent un moyen de sortir pendant plusieurs minutes mais la seule sortie envisageable se trouvait à dix mètres de hauteur sur la voûte de la grotte. Ils commencèrent par argumenter, puis se disputer sur la meilleure façon d'atteindre cette sortie quand, brusquement, Khaled la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasa avec fougue. L'air tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se séparèrent puis se regardèrent longuement sans échanger une parole, se contentant de se fixer dans les yeux. Plus lentement, ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau et, cette fois, le baiser fut mutuel et passionné. Avant qu'ils n'aient put vraiment réaliser ce qui arrivait, ils étaient couchés sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se soucier de l'inconfort dudit sol, et plongés dans une exploration de leurs secrets intimes respectifs. Après une heure de ce régime, Tiana suggéra, avec une certaine gêne, qu'ils se remettent à la recherche d'une solution à leur problème de caverne. Khaled l'en dissuada de manière fort agréable. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire, de toute façon, car des bruits venant de l'entrée de la caverne leur indiquèrent que l'éboulement avait été découvert, ainsi probablement que leur disparition. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et virent apparaître, au bout de quelques minutes, la tête poilue de Salporin ainsi que la silhouette en cape bleue d'Arisa. Quand ils sortirent, ils avaient un air gêné mais très complice, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille des deux autres quant à ce qui s'était passé entre les deux jeunes gens pendant ces quelques heures. La rumeur fit le tour des autres élèves de l'Ombre en quelques heures et le secret ne pu demeurer un secret longtemps, surtout avec ces jeunes agents très performants en formation!

Plus tard, ce jour-là, Tiana prit Khaled à part et lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait prit cette attitude froide et distante avec lui ces dernières semaines. Quand il apprit l'histoire de Kevin et de son histoire d'amour assez tragique avec lui, il en eut un nœud dans le ventre et comme un coup au cœur. Il lui dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit fidèle à son souvenir et que, si elle le voulait, il la laisserait tranquille. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa et lui dit qu'elle avait maintenant fait le « ménage » dans ses sentiments et qu'elle devait tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite avant qu'il ne meure.

- Quelle promesse?

- Il voulait que je ne m'accroche pas à son souvenir au point d'en oublier de vivre. Il voulait que je sois heureuse. Je vais respecter ses derniers souhaits.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui promit de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Il ignorait à quel point cette promesse serait dure à tenir dans les prochains mois… Les ennuis commencèrent après sept mois quand ils furent découverts par un agent de Jabba. Cet agent cherchait seulement un endroit où Jabba pourrait entreposer certaines marchandises de contrebande sans attirer l'attention des Jawas ou des Hommes des Sables. Il vit du mouvement dans les dunes près de l'entrée des cavernes et se cacha, craignant que ce fût des Hommes des Sables. Il vit avec surprise un groupe de gens, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les Hommes des Sables ou même les Jawas, mais portaient l'uniforme des forces Rebelles. L'un d'entre eux portait même une cape verte chaque fois qu'il sortait à l'extérieur. Très intrigué, il les observa pendant plusieurs heures et constata que le personnage en cape verte semblait enseigner quelque chose aux autres. Il retourna ensuite au Palais de Jabba et l'informa qu'il avait des Rebelles dans sa cour arrière. Ce dernier en fut surpris et légèrement ennuyé. Il envoya le même agent mettre une caméra dans les environs de la grotte pour avoir une preuve visuelle de ce qu'il avançait. Il vit donc en direct, le soir suivant, une très jolie jeune femme sortir des grottes et s'installer sur des rochers pour observer les étoiles. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et il se demanda de quoi elle aurait l'air en habit de danseuse. Il vit aussi avec surprise que la jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, portait le grade de Général, quelqu'un de très important, en somme. Il se dit que l'Empire serait sans doute très intéressé par ces informations et les paieraient sans doute bien. Plus tard, un jeune homme qu'il jugea bien fait de sa personne vint la rejoindre et s'assit tout près d'elle, mettant un bras sur son épaule et la serra contre lui. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Jabba envia un peu le jeune homme. Il décida qu'il contacterait l'Empire dès le lendemain pour qu'ils viennent dératiser l'endroit.

*

**

Dès le lendemain matin, Jabba contacta le Seigneur Vador pour lui signaler la présence de Rebelles tout près de son Palais sur Tatooine. Vador lui demanda en quoi la présence de quelques Rebelles pouvait l'intéresser et il lui fut répondu que l'un d'entre eux était un Général. Il lui décrit aussi le personnage en cape verte que son agent avait vu et qui semblait enseigner quelque chose aux autres Rebelles. Il ajouta :

- Cette description m'a fait penser à ce nouvel agent très compétent que les Rebelles utilisent dans leurs rangs depuis un peu plus d'un an, maintenant. Son nom m'échappe cependant, Seigneur Vador.

- Personne ne le connais. On l'appelle seulement l'Ombre. S'il est sur Tatooine et qu'il enseigne à d'autres, c'est qu'il est en train de former des agents à son image. Très bien, Jabba, vos renseignements seront utiles, pour une fois. Vous serez récompensé en conséquence.

- Merci, mon Seigneur.

La communication fut coupée et Jabba retourna à l'observation de son écran, sur lequel il vit les Rebelles quitter les cavernes et se disperser dans le désert, ce qu'il pensa être sans doute un autre exercice, dont il avait eu quelques exemples au cours de ces deux jours d'observation.

*

**

Pendant la nuit, Tiana fit un rêve qui commença par un sentiment de danger imminent. Elle voyait leur base envahie par des soldats de choc impériaux et sentit en arrière-plan une ombre noire qui lui était familière. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut ce qui réveilla Arisa, qui fut immédiatement en alerte. Tiana reprit son souffle puis se tourna vers Arisa, disant d'un ton pressant :

- Réveille les autres. Il faut évacuer, l'Empire arrive. Dis-leur que ce n'est pas un exercice, cette fois, c'est réel!

Arisa réagit sans poser de questions, sachant que Tiana avait parfois des prémonitions qui se révèlent toujours justes. Elle sonna l'alerte et tous se réunirent dans la caverne principale avec un air troublé et inquiet sur le visage. Tiana entra alors vêtue de sa cape et de son brouilleur. Elle leur fit signe de se taire et dit en toute hâte, sur un ton d'urgence :

- L'Empire arrive, préparez-vous au départ. Ce n'est pas un exercice. Dit-elle en voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur plusieurs visages. Elle ajouta : Nous devons être prêts à évacuer dans moins de douze heures. Salporin, Oryn-Ilya, vous partez tout de suite pour Mos Esley récupérer le vaisseau, puis vous vous rendez à notre point de rendez-vous. Exécution!

Elle leur spécifia cependant de faire attention aux Hommes des Sables et de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle leur avait enseignés ces derniers mois. Les autres partirent au pas de course pour préparer le départ et effacer les traces de leur présence ici. Tiana eut cependant l'impression qu'elle se ferait capturer mais que cela ne durerait que quelques heures. Au matin, tous étaient prêts à partir et Tiana leur donna ses dernières instructions.

- Partez chacun de votre côté. Si vous êtes pris, vous savez ce que vous devez faire. L'Empire ne doit impérativement pas savoir ce que nous avons fait ici, compris. L'air grave, tous hochèrent la tête et Tiana conclut en disant : N'oubliez pas que l'Empire n'aura aucune pitié pour vous alors n'en ayez aucune pour eux. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux mourir en vous battant que de vous laisser capturer vivant.

Après que les derniers furent partis, Arisa, Tiana et Khaled étaient les derniers à s'attarder. Ils voulaient être sûrs qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés. Après, ils partirent vers l'une des sorties secondaires quand ils entendirent des vaisseaux arriver dans le lointain. Tiana dit aux deux autres de partir de leur côté et qu'elle partirait par une autre sortie, car de toute façon, c'est elle que l'Empire voulait, pas eux. Khaled ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais elle le lui ordonna et il n'eut pas le choix de s'y plier. Elle ajouta qu'il serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir la sauver si elle était capturée, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer et il hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa et lui dit d'être prudente, puis il partit avec Arisa dans une direction opposée à la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrée de la caverne laquelle elle voulait sortir s'effondra et elle fit halte en poussant un juron. Elle entendait des explosions plus ou moins lointaines et se dit que les impériaux devaient sceller les entrées des cavernes. Elle fit demi-tour et voulut partir vers une autre sortie mais l'autre extrémité du couloir était déjà bloquée par des soldats de choc. Elle se figea et regarda rapidement s'il y avait une autre issue toute proche mais elle n'en vit aucune. Elle recula donc vers le mur de pierre et s'y adossa. Elle vit alors Vador qui se fraya un chemin parmi ses soldats et se placer juste devant eux. Très rapidement, Tiana évalua toutes ses options et n'en trouva aucune de satisfaisante. Elle était bel et bien coincé, surtout à quinze contre un. Sous sa cape, elle sortit doucement son blaster de son étui et le laissa pendre au bout de son bras, le long de sa cuisse. Aucun mouvement ne fut visible sous sa cape et elle avait quelques secondes devant elle, selon son opinion.

Vador s'avança encore de quelques pas et vint se planter devant l'Ombre, la dominant de toute sa taille. Il dit, d'un ton menaçant :

- Rendez-vous, l'Ombre, vous êtes cernée.

Il la vit reculer et baisser la tête vers son col, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il ordonna à ses soldats de la paralyser le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le premier tir la rata et elle tira sur le soldat qui avait ouvert le feu, qui s'écroula au sol. Les trois autres tirs l'atteignirent cependant de plein fouet et elle perdit conscience. Vador, qui était devant elle, la rattrapa et la posa sur le sol. Il enleva les dormeuses dissimulées dans son col tout en prenant soin de ne pas la démasquer. Elle fut ensuite transportée vers le véhicule qui attendait devant l'entrée de la caverne. Depuis un point plus éloigné, Arisa et Khaled virent cette scène et il fallut toute sa volonté au jeune homme pour ne pas foncer au secours de sa belle à toutes jambes. Ils décidèrent de suivre les impériaux à distance et entendirent Vador ordonner que le prisonnier soit emmené à Mos Esley pour interrogatoire. Il s'en occuperait personnellement.

Quand Tiana se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut qu'elle était entravée sur une surface dure et froide. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit que Vador attendait devant elle, les bras croisés et l'air un peu impatient. Elle constata à ce moment qu'elle avait encore sa cape et son brouilleur en place et se demanda pourquoi Vador ne les lui avaient pas encore enlevés. Elle attendit qu'il se retourne pour lancer, d'un ton sarcastique mais endormi :

- Je pensais que vous ne résisteriez pas à la tentation de me démasquer, Seigneur Vador.

Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna rapidement vers elle en disant :

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, alors.

- Ho, mais je ne suis pas pressée. Il y a d'ailleurs un bon moment que je suis réveillée.

- Vous n'aurez plus envie de faire du sarcasme avant peu, l'Ombre, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Je croyais que l'Empereur me voulait vivant. Si vous me torturez, n'allez-vous pas contre sa volonté, Seigneur Vador?

- Il n'a pas précisé qu'il vous voulait intact, juste vivant. Vous le resterez, croyez-moi. Peut-être même le regretterez-vous bientôt.

Tiana tenta alors de dégager ses bras de ses entraves et ne pu que constater que celles-ci étaient très bien placées. Elle ne parvint qu'à s'engourdir la main droite, en fait, et elle décida ensuite qu'il valait mieux demeurer immobile. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, elle remarqua un mouvement, comme une ombre qui bougeait, mais ce fut à peine perceptible, peut-être juste une illusion d'optique ou un effet de son imagination. Elle espéra que non et reporta son attention sur Vador, qui avait fait un signe vers le fond de la salle et un autre homme s'approcha, un plateau dans les mains. Alors, elle souhaita être ailleurs, très loin d'ici, pour ne pas avoir à subir encore les attentions de ce monstre. Elle avait failli en mourir la dernière fois, et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait commencé que depuis une heure quand un officier vint l'interrompre. Elle en était encore à serrer les dents et se mordre la langue pour n'émettre aucun son et elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant entrer. Il dit que l'Empereur voulait un rapport immédiat sur l'avancement de sa mission actuelle. Vador se tourna vers l'Ombre et lui dit :

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- Prenez votre temps. Répondit Tiana d'une voix un peu altérée. Elle ajouta : Je ne peux aller nulle part, de toute façon.

Il partit alors à grands pas et Tiana se demanda comment elle pouvait profiter de cette situation pour s'échapper avant que les choses ne deviennent intenables. Elle venait de se poser cette question quand le garde fut atteint par un tir venant du plafond. Elle vit alors une corde descendre et Khaled se glisser par le trou qu'il avait pratiqué dans le plafond en enlevant une grille d'aération. Il la détacha et lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher. Elle répondit qu'elle ne savait pas et il préféra la hisser sur son dos pour remonter. Ils se dépêchèrent alors de sortir du bâtiment avant que Vador ne se rende compte de la disparition de son « invitée ». Une fois arrivés au vaisseau, Arisa fit immédiatement décoller l'appareil qui entra dans l'hyperespace dès que possible, en direction d'un quelconque système inhabité. Tous ses élèves étaient également à bord et, comme toujours, ce fut Salporin qui veilla sur le sommeil de Tiana, empêchant tout le monde de venir la déranger.

Sur la planète, Vador envoya la chasse dès qu'il constata la disparition de son prisonnier mais il dû vite constater que, cette fois-ci, il s'était échappé. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et était persuadé que les Rebelles avaient été prévenus à l'avance de leur arrivée. Il regarda de nouveau la bande donnée par Jabba et vit que la jeune fille qui regardait les étoiles n'était nulle autre que Tiana, qui avait pu être prévenue par une vision envoyée par la Force. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait monté en grade et était maintenant Général et que sur ce point, Jabba avait dit la vérité, au moins. Il se dit que, même si elle n'était pas l'Ombre, elle pouvait être une de ses élèves. Cependant, cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour en être une justement, et ses doutes concernant l'identité de l'Ombre se firent plus forts. Il se dit aussi qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Padmé en vieillissant. Cette ressemblance était très dérangeante pour lui car elle faisait resurgir en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait définitivement consumés depuis vingt ans, dans les flammes d'un volcan en éruption. Il se dit que, cette fois-ci, l'Empereur serait vraiment mécontent car il avait eu l'Ombre entre ses mains et qu'elle lui avait échappé. Il retourna tout de même sur son vaisseau pour le contacter.

*

**

Quand elle se réveilla, Tiana constata qu'elle avait un oreiller poilu et doux sous la tête. Elle eut un petit sourire et dit, avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux :

- Bonjour, Salporin, c'est gentil de me servir d'oreiller comme ça.

Un rire grondant de wookie lui répondit et il lui demanda ensuite ce qui c'était passé après qu'ils se soient séparés dans les cavernes. Tiana se redressa et s'assit avant de répondre. Elle constata que tous ses élèves étaient rassemblés autour d'elle et qu'ils attendaient de connaître sa version de l'histoire. Ils avaient eux celles de Khaled et d'Arisa, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait vécue pendant ces quelques heures. Elle commença par leur narrer sa fuite dans les caverne, poursuivie par des Commandos, puis l'effondrement de la caverne et enfin sa capture par Vador lui-même, qui l'avait ensuite amenée à Mos Esley pour l'interroger immédiatement.

- J'ai bien cru que je devrais subir encore une fois ses attentions peu agréables. C'est ce qui se serait passé si Khaled n'avait pas eu l'idée de venir me secourir en passant par les conduits d'aération du bâtiment. Il a saisi l'occasion quand Vador a dû quitter la pièce quelques minutes.

- J'ai dû me retenir à chaque instant pour ne pas me précipiter dans la pièce pendant toute cette longue heure, chaque fois qu'il posait ses sales griffes sur toi! Je voyais bien que tu te retenais pour ne pas crier… Ajouta Khaled en serrant les poings, l'air en colère.

Les autres abondèrent dans ce sens et ils dirent qu'elle avait beaucoup de volonté pour lui résister aussi peu que ce fut. Tiana leur dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une question de volonté, dans son cas, mais plutôt une résistance plus grande qui lui venait de sa sensibilité à la Force. La plupart des gens ne résisteraient pas aussi bien, c'est certain. Salporin lui demanda si c'était aussi horrible que la dernière fois, quand ils étaient sur le vaisseau de Vador, et elle lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre aussi loin, cette fois, mais que ça aurait pu le devenir, sans aucun doute. Le reste du voyage, qui dura quelques heures, se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est que Tiana et Khaled s'isolèrent pendant un temps dans une des cabines, ce qui donna lieu à des remarques un peu salaces de la part des autres passagers. Les deux amoureux n'en eurent cure et se retirèrent.

Quand la navette arriva à destination, Arisa vint cogner à la porte de la cabine pour les avertir et tous deux réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard, prêts pour l'atterrissage. Ils se posèrent dans un hangar de la base centrale et tous se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs quartiers respectifs, sauf Tiana, qui se rendit immédiatement au bureau de Mon Mothma pour l'informer des derniers évènements. Elle fut introduite immédiatement et se mit au garde à vous, signifiant ainsi que l'entrevue était officielle. Elle lui raconta donc ce qui c'était passé sur Tatooine, depuis leur arrivée jusqu'à l'attaque par les impériaux il y avait trois jours. Elle conclut en disant :

- L'entraînement de mes élèves n'est pas encore achevé et il nous faudrait une nouvelle base, Madame, et ce, le plus tôt possible.

- Je vais m'en occuper, l'Ombre, ne vous en faites pas. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et la scruta pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, d'un ton interrogatif : Il y a des choses que vous ne me dites pas, n'est-ce pas, Tiana? Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec votre capture, vous savez que vous devez tout dire, même si ça vous semble de peu d'importance.

- Heu… Je vous assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, Madame. C'est personnel… Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu.

- Ha, je vois… Dans ce cas, si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations. Reprit Mon Mothma avec un petit sourire.

Toujours rougissante, Tiana s'inclina et sortit du bureau d'un pas rapide. Elle savait pourtant que, même si elle pouvait compter sur ses élèves pour rester discrets, sa relation avec Khaled ne demeurerait pas un secret bien longtemps. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était tout compte fait de peu d'importance. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle pu avoir une grande salle où entraîner ses élèves et continuer leur formation selon ses techniques. Elle trouvait cela très hasardeux cependant car il n'était pas impossible qu'un nouvel agent impérial ait infiltré la base et puisse avoir vent de ce qui se passait. Elle demanda donc à ce que les lieux de rendez-vous soit différent tous les jours, ce qui lui fut accordé sans problèmes. En parallèle avec ces leçons, elle fit une petite recherche dans les dossiers des nouveaux arrivants pour voir si l'un d'eux était suspect. Elle considéra cela comme une sorte de petit exercice pour garder ses facultés à leur plus haut niveau et comme une agréable pause dans sa vie mouvementée. Elle mit quelques jours à compulser tous les dossiers et en mit seulement cinq de côté car ils présentaient des incohérences ou de légères bizarreries. Elle se mit ensuite à consulter en détail ces dossiers pour être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle en élimina deux autres ainsi et il ne lui en restait plus que trois qui ne purent être disculpés sans une enquête plus approfondie. Elle décida donc de faire l'impasse sur ses leçons pour les prochains jours pour passer à un enseignement plus pratique. Elle emmena les dossiers et rassembla ses élèves dans une salle plus petite pour leur demander de regarder ces trois dossiers. Elle ajouta :

- Trouver les anomalies dans ces dossiers et désignez-les-moi. Dites-moi en quoi ces trois personnes pourraient être des espions impériaux. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle avant de dire : Considérez ceci comme un test qui vous permettra de passer au niveau supérieur.

Pendant trois heures, ils examinèrent les dossiers et chacun nota les anomalies qu'ils avaient vues. À la fin de ces trois heures, Tiana passa parmi eux et regarda ce que chacun avait noté. Elle eut une surprise en voyant que Salporin avait noté un détail qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle le félicita chaudement et dit qu'elle devrait peut-être se replonger dans l'action pour aiguiser ses talents, qui semblaient s'émousser. Il lui dit que non, il y avait un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu et qu'elle-même avait vu. En fin de compte, ils éliminèrent deux autres dossiers et il n'en resta plus qu'un, qui fut décortiqué plus en profondeur et fut toujours considéré comme suspect. Le dossier en main, Tiana alla immédiatement trouver le chef suprême de l'Alliance et lui dit :

- Madame, nous avons une taupe. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle le croyait et lui montra les anomalies du dossier, tellement petite que les services de renseignement ne les avaient pas vus. Elle conclut : Permettez que je m'occupe de le capturer. Il ne faut surtout pas éveiller ses soupçons. J'ai une idée…

Tiana lui expliqua son plan et Mon Mothma lui donna le feu vert pour agir. Tiana sortit alors et alla retrouver ses élèves pour préparer leur petite surprise au profit de cet espion. Quelques heures après, il reçu un appel lui demandant de se rendre à un des locaux techniques pour y réparer un appareil défectueux. Quand il y entra, la porte se referma derrière lui et il se retourna vivement. Il vit cinq gardes qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui et il se figea quelques secondes, puis porta la main à sa ceinture comme pour y prendre quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste avant d'être paralysé. Il se réveilla plus tard dans une salle anonyme et terne, ligoté sur une chaise inconfortable, et eut un aperçu de ce que son prédécesseur, Trenton, avait pu ressentir alors. Cependant, il ne croyait pas à cette histoire d'Ombre et la prenait pour une invention des Rebelles. Il dû attendre plusieurs heures dans cette position inconfortable avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre derrière lui et que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Deux agents des renseignements Rebelles se placèrent alors devant lui et l'un d'eux posa un petit appareil devant lui, qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il tenta de l'atteindre mais il lui fut répondu que c'était inutile, il avait été désactivé.

Les deux hommes commencèrent donc à interroger l'espion, qui répondit par le mépris et la froideur à leurs questions. Au bout de plusieurs minutes décourageantes, l'un des deux agents dit que son entêtement ne servirait à rien sinon à leur faire perdre leur temps. Il suggéra que l'on fasse appel à quelqu'un de plus efficace pour lui délier la langue.

- Et qui comptez-vous appeler? Votre supposée Ombre, peut-être? Comment se porte-t-elle, au fait? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en ricanant.

Il y eut alors un léger courant d'air et une petite silhouette vêtue d'une cape verte passa près de lui et vint se planter devant lui. Il eut un regard ébahi et ouvrit grand la bouche, comme s'il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux et en avait le souffle coupé. Voir un mythe prendre corps était une expérience somme toute assez éprouvant pour les nerfs. L'Ombre eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant son visage. Elle sembla retenir son souffle une ou deux secondes puis reprit contenance. Elle dit alors, d'un ton aussi sarcastique que le sien :

- La supposée Ombre va très bien, je vous remercie… Commandant Mikal Riendall, n'est-ce pas?

Il entendit un léger rire métallique avant qu'elle ne poursuive, sur un ton maintenant très froid et tranchant :

- Votre fils ne vous portait pas dans son cœur, vous savez. Pas étonnant puisque vous l'avez laissé se faire torturer à mort sans intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez!? Mon fils est mort lors d'une attaque Rebelle sur une base impériale il y a environ un an!

- Désolée de vous décevoir mais c'est très loin d'être la vérité. Votre fils est mort sur Coruscant, torturé pas Vador. Il était alors des nôtres depuis près d'un an et mon propre garde du corps. Voilà pourquoi il a été torturé encore et encore pendant plus d'une semaine avant de mourir.

Elle vit que le Commandant était dévasté par cette nouvelle. Peut-être avait-il aimé son fils, même si leurs opinions divergeaient, en fin de compte. Elle en fut un peu étonnée, au vu de la description que Kevin lui en avait fait, mais se dit que son opinion au sujet de son père était peut-être subjective, en fait. Elle finit par dire :

- Vous me surprenez un peu, je dois dire, Commandant. D'après votre fils, vous êtes un homme intransigeant et jamais satisfait de ses efforts, peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour vous rendre fier de lui.

- La vérité est plus compliquée que cela, l'Ombre. Si je le poussais constamment, c'est en effet pour qu'il atteigne l'excellence, mais pas pour une raison personnelle. Je voulais qu'il ait une meilleure vie que la mienne, en fait, de même que je le veux pour mes filles.

Il vit l'Ombre hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, puis soupirer un peu avant de revenir à leur sujet principal. Le Commandant Riendall, très secoué par cette nouvelle, ne se fit pas prier pour déballer son sac et leur dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Il avait un ton triste et amer, comme éteint. Au bout de trois heures, il vit que les gardes, agissants sur un geste de l'Ombre, le détachaient et il pu se lever et marcher un peu pour dégourdir ses membres. Il revint s'asseoir et dit :

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Il vit l'Ombre se lever et dire aux gardes de sortir, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et releva juste assez sa capuche pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. Il eut une surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de très jolis yeux de femmes, de couleur noisette. Elle lui dit alors tout bas que Kevin et elle avaient été fiancés et devaient se marier après la guerre. Le destin en avait décidé autrement, malheureusement. Il constata que son ton était amer et pu voir que la jeune fille avait beaucoup aimée son fils. D'une certaine manière, il en fut réconforté, son fils n'était pas mort seul. Elle ajouta :

- Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, Commandant, c'est celui-ci : quand vous serez de retour sur Coruscant, prenez une retraite anticipée et partez vous installer ailleurs avec votre famille. Vos filles méritent mieux que ce que l'Empire a à leur offrir.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et était sur le point de sortir quand le Commandant lui posa une dernière question :

- Quel est votre vrai nom, mademoiselle? Je veux savoir qui mon fils a aimé au point de lui donner sa vie… Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour garder votre secret, mademoiselle. Je crois que, moi aussi, l'Empire n'a plus rien à m'offrir…

Elle se retourna et enleva son brouilleur pour dévoiler ses traits complètement, des traits que le Commandant Riendall trouvait vaguement familiers, mais très jolis. Il la regarda et, au bout d'un moment, demanda :

- Pourquoi votre visage m'est-il si familier?

Tiana s'approcha et dit tout bas :

- Mes traits son quasiment identiques à ceux de la sénatrice Padmé Amidala, mais je viens d'Alderaan et mon nom est Tiana Antsassoa. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour garder ce secret, Commandant.

Elle recula et remit en place son brouilleur et sa capuche. Elle venait juste de finir quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Mon Mothma pénétra dans la pièce. Elle embrassa la scène du regard et dit d'un ton de reproche :

- Vous ne devriez pas rester seule avec cet espion impérial, l'Ombre, ce pourrait être dangereux.

À ce moment, le Commandant s'inclina légèrement et dit « Madame » en guise de salut, ce qui eut l'air de stupéfier la dame en question. L'Ombre se glissa vers son chef et lui dit que le Commandant était le père de son ancien garde du corps et que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait ignoré les circonstances de la mort de son fils. Il semblerait qu'il ait une dent contre ses employeurs… Finalement, l'Ombre se tourna vers le Commandant et lui dit qu'il serait renvoyé vers Coruscant comme tous les autres agents capturés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une piqûre dans son cou avant de perdre conscience…

*

**

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut de retour sur Coruscant et fut évidemment convoqué par l'Empereur pour lui faire en personne son rapport sur ce qui était arrivé lors de sa dernière mission, qui c'était terminée par un fiasco. Il s'y rendit immédiatement en se disant que ce n'était pas la peine de remettre les mauvaises choses à plus tard. Dès qu'il entra, l'Empereur sentit que quelque chose avait changé en lui et cela le dérangeait. Le Commandant s'inclina néanmoins devant lui et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

- Alors, Commandant Riendall, croyez-vous toujours que l'Ombre n'est qu'un mythe?

- Non, Majesté. Je l'ai rencontrée en personne.

Ses officiers avaient l'habitude de dire « mon Maître » en sa présence et l'utilisation du terme « Majesté » lui confirma ses soupçons quant au fait que Riendall avait subit un changement lors de sa dernière mission, et qu'il n'était pas à l'avantage de l'Empire. Il plissa les yeux et demanda, d'un ton impérieux :

- Expliquez-moi comment l'Ombre à réussi à vous capturer, Commandant. Vous êtes supposé être le meilleur de nos agents, non?

- Je ne connaissait pas les méthodes d'enquête particulières de l'Ombre, Majesté. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il enseigne ses méthodes à quelques élèves, tous très compétents.

L'Empereur apprécia la nouvelle à sa juste valeur. Le renseignement que venait de lui fournir Riendall était très important mais il avait des doutes de plus en plus prononcés quant à ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa dernière mission. Quant il tenta de voir si l'homme lui mentait, il se heurta à un mur de colère qui était dirigée vers lui, en fait. Il dit alors, d'un ton plus froid :

- Le renseignement est intéressant, Commandant, mais je vous averti cependant qu'il est très dangereux de me mentir.

- Qui a menti le premier, ici, Majesté? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie dissimulé la manière dont mon fils était mort. Dit-il d'un ton amer et triste.

À ces mots, les gardes se raidirent, s'attendant au pire, mais l'Empereur se contenta de dire, d'un ton d'une douceur inquiétante :

- Expliquez-vous, Riendall, et je vous conseille de peser vos mots.

Le Commandant prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son discours avec un ton doux et amer, pas du tout agressif. Il dit donc :

- Mon fils n'est pas mort en défendant une base impériale sur la bordure extérieure, comme on me l'avait dit, Majesté, mais ici, sur Coruscant, torturé à mort par votre plus fidèle serviteur. L'Empire est tombée bien bas s'il se permet de jouer ainsi avec les vies de ses serviteurs. Vous vous moquez bien des sentiments ou des problèmes qui ont traits à la famille car ces concepts sont hors de votre portée, Majesté, sans vouloir vous offenser.

L'Empereur fut sidéré qu'on ose lui parler sur ce ton et apprécia le courage de l'homme à sa juste valeur, bien qu'un tel affront ne pu rester impuni. L'Empereur n'était certes pas reconnu pour sa bonté ou sa clémence, bien au contraire, et il ne pouvait admettre que l'on remette ses décisions en question. De plus, il sentait que le Commandant lui cachait un renseignement d'une importance capitale. Il dit donc, d'un ton que l'on aurait pu utiliser pour s'adresser à une créature inférieure :

- Vous avez bien de l'audace d'oser me parler sur ce ton, Riendall. Vous avez le culot de traiter votre Empereur de menteur. Il se tut quelques instants et ajouta, sur le même ton : N'oubliez pas qu'il vous reste deux filles et une femme, Commandant. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il leur arrive malheur, j'en suis sur, n'est-ce pas?

- Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, Majesté, mais laissez-les tranquilles. Elles n'ont rien fait de mal.

L'Empereur fit un signe de la main et deux gardes vinrent encadrer le Commandant, qui ne perdit pas son sang-froid. L'Empereur en fut encore une fois étonné car généralement, à ce stade, les gens avaient tendance à supplier qu'on les épargne. Il se dit que ce serait un gâchis que de perdre un homme de cette compétence, mais que c'était sans doute inévitable car l'homme avait perdu ses convictions en ce qui concerne sa loyauté envers l'Empire et l'Empereur ne pouvait le tolérer. Il savait aussi que le renseignement qu'il lui dissimulait était de la plus haute importance et voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes au problème, pendant que le Commandant Riendall, entouré par ses deux gardes, attendait patiemment. Il releva finalement la tête et dit :

- Nous laisserons votre famille en paix, Commandant. Cependant, je sais que vous me cachez un renseignement de la plus haute importance et je tiens à l'obtenir. Si vous parlez dès maintenant, je pourrais décider de vous épargner et vous vous épargneriez aussi bien des tourments, mais je doute que vous allez le faire. Jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce que je veux savoir, vous resterez ici.

- Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par « ici ».

- Conduisez notre invité dans ses appartements, et faites avertir sa famille qu'il restera ici pendant quelques temps. Commandant, nous verrons à quel point votre patience et votre résistance peuvent être mise à l'épreuve. Emmenez-le.

L'endroit où on le conduisit n'était pas exactement une cellule mais ce n'était pas non plus un appartement spacieux. Il avait à sa disposition toutes les commodités de la vie courante et avait assez de place pour ne pas devenir claustrophobe au bout de quelques temps, mais savait qu'il était néanmoins prisonnier car il y avait toujours deux gardes devant sa porte. Il espéra que les Rebelles gagnent bientôt la guerre pour qu'il soit libéré et, surtout, que l'Empereur ne perdent pas patience d'ici là et décide de passer à une méthode plus directe pour obtenir l'information qu'il détenait, à savoir l'identité de l'Ombre. Il soupira et se prépara à une attente qui pourrait être très longue… Dès le lendemain commença une série d'interrogatoires. Il pouvait en subir pendant trois jours de suite, puis on l'oubliait deux ou trois semaines. Ce fut une période très difficile, mais il tint le coup, en mémoire de son fils.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Voici le derniers chspitre de la deuxième partie des aventures de l'ombre^^ Une troisième partie sera mise en ligne sous peu, elle est complètement écrite, il ne reste qu'à en poster les chapitres.

Bien sûr, je ne suis propriétaire d'aucuns des personnages et/ou situations dévrites dans cette nouvelle, sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

**Chapitre 5**

Deux semaines après qu'il ait perdu l'Ombre sur Tatooine, Vador revint sur Coruscant à la demande expresse de l'Empereur. Il se disait que c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il était là, en fait, et il redoutait une scène comme celle qui avait suivi Yavin. Il devait admettre que lui, tout Seigneur Noir des Sith qu'il était, c'était fait avoir comme un enfant et cela le mettait en rage. Il aurait un jour sa revanche pour cet affront, quand l'Ombre aurait finalement été capturée. Il était patient et pouvait attendre longtemps ce moment car il ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard. À cette occasion, l'Ombre aurait à lui rendre des comptes et elle n'aurait peut-être pas les moyens de les payer. Quand il arriva au Palais Impérial, il se rendit tout de suite auprès de son Maître qui l'attendait avec une grande impatience. Vador s'agenouilla et attendit que l'Empereur prenne la parole. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il dit enfin :

- Seigneur Vador, pourquoi avez-vous tant tardé pour venir me faire votre rapport sur les évènements de Tatooine? Il attendit encore une minute pour ajouter, d'un ton toujours aussi anodin : Serait-ce parce que vous vous sentez un peu honteux de vous être fait avoir aussi aisément par l'Ombre quand elle vous a échappée?

- Elle est plus douée que je ne l'avais estimé, mon Maître. Je finirai bien par l'avoir, cependant.

- Ne vous occupez plus de l'Ombre. Je vais m'en charger moi-même, ou plutôt je vais envoyer mon nouvel agent, spécialement formé pour la trouver et la capturer, s'en occuper.

Vador se sentit blessé par cette remarque et la colère commença à bouillonner au fond de lui. Il était lésé de sa proie par un petit nouveau sans expérience! C'était intolérable! Cependant, il n'allait certainement pas avouer cela à l'Empereur, il savait que ce serait suicidaire de sa part et plutôt stupide, en fait. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'une nouvelle personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il releva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il vit un personnage en cape noire qui s'était arrêté au côté de l'empereur. À sa silhouette, il était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme bien bâti. L'Empereur prit de nouveau la parole pour dire :

- Seigneur Vador, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'Éclair, l'agent qui va capturer pour nous l'Ombre Rebelle. Il a été spécialement formé pour cette tâche par mes soins depuis six mois et il est maintenant fin prêt à accomplir son devoir.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de retrouver cette Ombre moi-même, mon Maître! Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistance!

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, mon apprenti. Votre tâche est de retrouver la flotte Rebelle et de capturer le jeune Skywalker. Concentrez-vous sur elle et laissez l'Ombre à l'Éclair. Considérez cela comme un allégement de vos devoirs, en quelque sorte.

À travers son masque, Vador jeta un regard assassin au jeune agent dont il ne pouvait voir le visage mais ne dit rien de ses sentiments. Il obéirait à son Maître, comme d'habitude, mais avala avec difficulté cet affront. Il se disait que l'Empereur avait choisi cet instant pour révéler son nouvel atout dans le seul but de le blesser, en quelque sorte en châtiment pour son échec avec l'Ombre sur Tatooine. Il dit cependant, sur un ton très neutre :

- Bien, mon Maître, je ferai comme vous me l'ordonnez.

L'Empereur lui signifia ensuite son congé et Vador quitta la salle à grands pas rageurs, se disant que l'Ombre avait bien de la chance que l'Empereur l'envoie vers une autre proie. Elle aurait beaucoup de comptes à lui rendre quand il la rencontrerait de nouveau…

Le soir même, l'Éclair quitta Coruscant et partit vers la première étape de sa mission, qui devait le conduire sur le Reine de l'Empire, où se déroulerait le prochain conclave impérial. On avait eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles l'Ombre s'y rendrait sous couverture pour espionner les hauts dignitaires de l'Empire. Ce serait un bon point de départ. Il était prêt à tout sauf à ce qui l'attendait lors de cette mission.

*

**

Depuis quelques jours, Tiana et son groupe s'étaient installés sur leur nouvelle base, située dans une ceinture d'astéroïdes non répertoriée par l'Empire. Ils avaient commencés une partie plus pratique de leur formation et devaient résoudre de petites enquêtes pour tester leur efficacité. Jusque là, tout se passait bien et Tiana était satisfaite des progrès de ses élèves, qui avaient tous réussis à se hisser à un niveau plus qu'acceptable, même les plus maladroits. Après seulement cinq jours, elle reçut un message crypté qui lui demandait de revenir à la base centrale pour y recevoir sa nouvelle mission, ainsi que ses élèves. Elle avait pour eux la mission parfaite pour tester leur compétence et les introduire dans leurs nouvelles fonctions. Ce serait une sorte d'examen final, en quelque sorte. Elle accepta cette condition et en informa ses élèves ainsi qu'Arisa et Khaled, qui furent eux aussi en accord avec cet arrangement. Sur la base centrale, Tiana fut introduite auprès de Mon Mothma avec ses élèves et celle-ci s'adressa à eux :

- Nous avons pour vous une mission très importante. Vous savez peut-être que tous les ans, l'Empire organise un conclave où tous ses représentants les plus importants se rassemblent. Cette année, le conclave impérial aura lieu sur le vaisseau de luxe le _Reine de l'Empire. _Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est que vous infiltriez le vaisseau en vous faisant passer pour les membres d'un groupe d'artistes venu pour égayer la fête et dissimuliez des puces espion sur tous les ordinateurs des dignitaires impériaux présents. Elle regarda les neufs jeunes gens l'un après l'autre et dit : Acceptez-vous cette mission?

- Oui, madame. Répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix, un peu couvert par le grondement affirmatif de Salporin.

Mon Mothma se tourna ensuite vers Tiana et vit qu'elle avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage en regardant ses élèves. Elle sourit à son tour et dit au jeunes gens qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Ne restèrent plus que Tiana, Arisa et Khaled qui attendaient que le chef suprême leur donne leur mission spécifique. Car, Tiana le savait, il y en aurait une. Ses jeunes élèves ne seraient là que pour faire diversion pendant qu'elle et son assistante se chargeraient d'une mission plus importante. Mon Mothma reprit en effet la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que quelques instants plus tôt. Elle dit :

- Mesdemoiselles, la mission que je veux vous confier est autrement plus importante. Des rumeurs nous sont venues selon lesquelles l'Empereur préparait quelque chose, une nouvelle arme de destruction semblable à l'Étoile Noire. Il y aura à ce conclave le Moff à qui, selon les rumeurs, ce contrat aurait été confié et je veux que vous découvriez de quoi il s'agit. Nous ne voulons pas que les évènements d'Alderaan se répètent. Acceptez-vous cette mission?

Tiana fut soufflée par les implications qu'une telle nouvelle supposait, si jamais elle s'avérait vraie. Elle en eut des frissons dans le dos et ferma les yeux en songeant que, si elle le pouvait, elle empêcherait un autre monde de subir le sort de sa pauvre Alderaan par tous les moyens possibles. Elle releva la tête et il y avait de la détermination dans ses yeux, de même que dans ceux d'Arisa et de Khaled. Ils dirent d'une même voix :

- Oui Madame. Et Tiana ajouta : Si je peux empêcher qu'une nouvelle abomination telle que l'Étoile Noire ne soit créée, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour l'empêcher.

Mon Mothma hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. Elle savait que l'Empire serait bien capable de recommencer un tel projet même s'il avait échoué la dernière fois. Elle lui expliqua alors que deux chambres lui avaient été louées, l'une d'elle pour l'une des chanteuses du groupe d'artiste et l'autre pour une vieille dame qui ne sortait presque jamais de ses quartiers. Les deux identités lui seraient utiles, la première pour pouvoir approcher les hauts dignitaires de l'Empire et la seconde lui servirait de couverture si elle devait « disparaître » rapidement, pour une quelconque raison. Elle lui dit :

- L'une de vos élèves partira en premier pour personnifier la vieille femme tandis que vous et vos autres élèves vous ferez passer pour un groupe d'artistes invités pour le conclave. Les arrangements ont déjà été pris pour vous permettre d'aborder le vaisseau. Par la suite, ce sera à vous d'agir. Des puces électroniques vous seront fournies dès que vous serez prêts à partir. Quand comptez-vous partir, l'Ombre?

- Dès demain, si possible, Madame.

*

**

Elle réunit de nouveau ses élèves, qui attendaient dans le couloir, et leur demanda de la suivre. Elle dit alors :

- Messieurs, mesdames, nous partirons demain pour le vaisseau _Reine de l'Empire. _Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Nous nous ferons passer pour une troupe d'artistes engagés pour distraire les invités du conclave. Quand la mission sera terminée, nous attendrons tout de même et débarquerons en même temps que les autres passagers, sauf s'il y a un problème majeur ou que nous sommes découverts. Si l'un de vous est découvert, qu'il s'enfui aussitôt. Ne vous laissez pas capturer, bien sûr. Allez vous préparer. Tous allaient partir quand Tiana appela : Ho, Jill, restez une minute, je veux vous parler seule à seule.

La jeune femme rousse resta donc et attendit que les autres soient partis. Quand ce fut fait, Tiana s'adressa de nouveau à elle :

- Vous jouerez le rôle de la vieille femme lors de l'arrivée sur le vaisseau, qui sera ma couverture si jamais les choses tournent mal. Vous avez environ la même taille et la même corpulence que moi. Nous devons faire vite alors je vous costumerai et vous maquillerai moi-même avant notre départ. Je vous apprendrai aussi à vous tenir et marcher comme une vieille femme.

Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle partirait un peu avant eux et arriverait sur le vaisseau quelques heures avant le reste du groupe. Elle lui conseilla de partir tout de suite préparer ses affaires et de venir la retrouver très tôt le lendemain matin pour mettre en place son déguisement avant le départ. Une fois que Jill fut partie, Tiana eut le sentiment que cette mission serait pleine de rebondissements et qu'elle y ferait aussi une rencontre significative.

*

**

L'Éclair arriva sur le _Reine de l'Empire _quelques heures avant les agents Rebelles. Il prit le temps de faire le tour et constata que la majorité des invités du conclave étaient déjà arrivés. Le conclave ne commencerait cependant officiellement que le lendemain ce qui, selon lui, donnerait le temps à l'agent Rebelle d'arriver et de s'infiltrer en douceur. Il avait la certitude que cet agent ne serait nul autre que l'Ombre, pour la bonne raison que seul lui pourrait passer les nombreux postes de sécurités qui étaient mis en place pour la durée de ce conclave. De plus, le responsable du nouveau projet secret de l'Empereur serait aussi présent et ferait une cible de choix pour l'Ombre.

Le lendemain, Jill arriva, déguisée en vieille femme, et prit les quartiers qui lui avaient été réservés. Quelques heures plus tard, un groupe d'artistes engagés pour distraire les invités du conclave. Tiana, parfaitement déguisée, faisait partie de ce groupe, ainsi que ses autres élèves et Arisa. Cette dernière, par contre, n'était pas vraiment déguisée car, pour un impérial, tous les non humains d'une même espèce se ressemblaient. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs quartiers, une suite réservés aux artistes engagés pour une période limitée, et se préparèrent à jouer leur rôle et à commencer leur mission. Ce fut tout d'abord relativement aisé. Par groupe de cinq, ils distrayaient les invités lorsque le conclave débuta officiellement, pendant que cinq autres allaient localiser les cabines des cibles puis installer les puces espionnes dans les terminaux portatifs des hauts dignitaires. Les rôles étaient inversés quand c'était le tour des autres d'entrer en scène.

L'Éclair menait son enquête de son côté mais le Rebelle continuait à lui échapper. Il se dit donc que ce devait être l'Ombre car il était le seul assez doué pour lui échapper. Il ne se doutait pas du tout qu'en fait, il avait affaire à une dizaine de Rebelles, tous d'une compétence proche de celle de l'Ombre. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main d'une façon un peu plus officielle. Le dernier jour du conclave, il se rendit à la salle du conclave pour faire une annonce. En chemin, il ramassa tous les Commandos qu'il pu trouver et leur ordonna de le suivre. Ce fut donc une dizaine de soldats qui entrèrent avec lui dans la salle, juste au moment où les chanteurs et musiciens terminaient leur numéro. Il monta sur scène et demanda le micro à la jeune chanteuse avant de s'adresser au public :

- Excusez-moi, messieurs dames, je vous demanderais une minute d'attention. Il attendit que le silence se fasse avant de poursuivre : Il y a un espion Rebelle qui s'est infiltré dans ce conclave et il y a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il s'agit de l'Ombre en personne. À ces mots, les conversations reprirent de plus belle et l'Éclair dû redemander le silence pour pouvoir poursuivre : Il faudra que tous les invités et employés présents sur le vaisseau soient fouillés, et tous les droids examinés. Je m'excuse de devoir employer de telles méthodes mais elles sont nécessaires pour la capture de l'agent Rebelle.

Certains des invités les plus gradés parurent outrés que de telles méthodes puissent s'appliquer à eux et poussèrent les hauts cris quand les Commandos commencèrent leurs investigations. Plus loin, Tiana se disait qu'elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour pouvoir quitter ce guêpier au plus vite. Elle prit son air le plus évaporé et aguicheur pour s'approcher de l'agent impérial et l'aborda en lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle dit :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Il se tourna vers elle et, quand elle fut sûre d'avoir toute son attention, elle poursuivit : Mon groupe et moi pouvons-nous attendre dans nos cabines? Pour être honnête, si je n'enlève pas bientôt ces souliers, je vais tuer quelqu'un avec! Ils sont tellement inconfortables…

Elle lui fit une moue qu'elle savait irrésistible et battit des cils pour l'amadouer. Le jeune homme sembla accrocher à son petit manège et lui sourit en retour, avant de dire :

- Bien sur, mademoiselle, mais je vous demanderais seulement de ne pas les quitter tant que les recherches pour retrouver l'agent Rebelle ne seront pas terminées.

- À vos ordres, monsieur! Dit-elle en faisant un sourire de petite dinde, avant de tourner le dos.

Elle fit alors signe à son groupe de la suivre et ils retournèrent dans leur quartier. Une fois sur place, elle leur ordonna de partir tout de suite, dès que Jill les auraient rejoints. Elle prendrait sa place dans le rôle de la vieille femme et resterait jusqu'à la prochaine escale pour sauver les apparences. Ainsi, l'agent impérial croirait que le Rebelle est parti en même temps que le groupe d'artiste. Elle leur demanda aussi s'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place toutes les puces et ils répondirent par l'affirmative. Elle songea cependant qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'accomplir sa mission, à savoir obtenir des renseignements sur le nouveau projet secret de l'Empire. Elle dit que la sécurité de son groupe lui importait davantage que l'accomplissement de sa mission, même si cela lui pesait de laisser une tâche inachevée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Les autres retournèrent dans leurs cabines respectives et Oryn'Ilia alla prévenir Jill qu'elle devait partir avec les autres. Tiana prendrait sa place. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard en passant par les conduits de ventilation et Jill repartit par le même chemin, après qu'elles eurent échangés leurs vêtements. Elle lui ordonna aussi de prendre son apparence pour ne laisser aucun doute quant au fait que tous les artistes avaient quittés le vaisseau. Elle fit ensuite un peu de ménage pour faire disparaître la poussière et jeta les chiffons sales dans le collecteur de linge. Elle attendit ensuite la suite des évènements…

Quand elle entendit les sirènes d'alarmes du vaisseau se déclencher quinze minutes plus tard, elle sut que ses amis avaient réussi à s'enfuir sains et saufs. Il y eu pas mal d'agitation pendant deux heures, puis le calme revint sur le vaisseau. Deux heures plus tard, elle reçut de la visite. Elle entendit cogner et une voix autoritaire dire : « Ouvrez, au nom de l'Empire! » Elle ouvrit la porte et dit d'un ton indigné :

- En voilà des manières, jeune homme! Ce n'est pas une façon d'entrer chez les gens!

Elle avait une voix grêle et hésitante de vieille femme et se déplaçait avec une canne, jouant son rôle à la perfection. Le jeune agent impérial, pour se faire pardonner cette irruption impromptue, aida la vieille femme à s'asseoir. Il lui dit :

- Veuillez nous excuser, madame, mais il y a un agent Rebelle à bord et nous devons fouiller toutes les cabines. Nous ferons très vite, je vous l'assure.

- Je peux vous assurer que je ne cache aucun agent Rebelle sous mon lit, jeune homme. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un amant, vous savez.

L'Éclair rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de piquer un fard, puis répondit sur un ton gêné :

- Je m'en doute bien, madame, mais… euh… c'est la procédure standard. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, croyez-moi.

- Si votre grande brute brise quelque chose, vous devrez me la payer. Et faites attention de ne pas déranger mes médicaments, ça me prend des heures pour tout remettre en ordre. Je n'ai plus d'aussi bons yeux que quand j'avais vingt ans.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous connaissons notre travail.

La fouille dura vingt minutes et, bien sûr, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, à part des bagages ordinaires et des effets personnels. Il salua la vieille femme et la remercia de sa patience. Tiana devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire à chaque instant. Comme pour pousser le bouchon plus loin, elle ajouta :

- Restez donc prendre le thé un moment, jeune homme, c'est si rare que j'ai des visites, surtout de jeunes hommes aussi mignons que vous.

- Heu… Désolé mais je suis très occupé et je n'ai pas le temps. Peut-être plus tard.

Il quitta alors la cabine assez précipitamment avec le Commando et se dirigea vers la suivante, en se disant qu'il s'était peut-être fait avoir quelque part… Il décida cependant, qu'après la fin de ses recherches, il irait prendre cette tasse de thé avec la vieille femme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir dérangée.

*

**

Il dû vite se rendre à l'évidence : l'agent Rebelle n'était plus à bord du vaisseau. Il n'était probablement pas seul, en plus, mais plutôt entre 6 et 10. La sécurité était vraiment une passoire pour qu'un tel nombre d'agents Rebelles ait réussi à s'infiltrer! Il faudrait qu'il en dise un mot au responsable qui avait organisé les systèmes de sécurité lors de ce conclave, un tel manque de jugement était impardonnable. Il se rendit compte aussi, avec un certain malaise, qu'il aurait des problèmes lors de son retour sur Coruscant. Son maître était tout sauf compatissant! À la fin de ses deux jours de recherches intensives tout autant qu'infructueuses, il se sentait frustré et en colère mais, comme lui avait appris l'Empereur, il canalisa sa colère pour la transformer en force et en énergie. Il sentit alors quelque chose, pendant que le Côté Obscur de la Force coulait en lui : il y avait à bord un autre utilisateur de la Force. Il en localisa la source et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de la vieille femme qu'il avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt. Il en fut sidéré et décida d'accepter son invitation à prendre le thé, pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Quand il avait effleuré cette Force, elle était chaude et lumineuse, et l'avait repoussé comme par instinct. Il en avait été étrangement… déçu, comme si cette autre puissance l'attirait comme un aimant.

De son côté, Tiana sentit quelque chose de froid et obscur effleurer sa conscience et, d'instinct, elle le repoussa comme son grand-père lui avait appris à le faire. Elle sut cependant qu'elle aurait bientôt de la visite et se prépara à accueillir son visiteur. Elle mélangea au breuvage du jeune homme un cocktail de sérums de vérité qui lui délieraient la langue. Elle s'installa alors et attendit, ce qui ne fut pas très long car, une demi-heure plus tard, l'Éclair frappa à la porte et elle l'invita à entrer. Il s'assit en face d'elle et elle commença la conversation. Elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi avez-vous mis aussi longtemps à vous en rendre compte, jeune homme?

- J'avais d'autres préoccupations, madame. Une mission de première urgence à remplir. Il se tut quelques instants et prit une gorgée de thé, avant de poursuivre : J'ai ressentit la Force en vous. Ètes-vous une Jedi? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus lorsque la République est tombée. Votre thé à vraiment un goût intéressant…

- J'y mets de la menthe pour en rehausser le goût. Pour répondre à votre première question, oui, j'ai été une Jedi, jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'Empire. Quand cette catastrophe a eu lieu, je n'étais pas sur Coruscant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai échappé aux purges de l'Empereur. Je me suis ensuite faite discrète et je me suis installée sur un monde assez éloigné. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voulez savoir, mon garçon?

Il observa la vieille dame pendant quelques instants et ses yeux noirs se firent lointains pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il se dit que cette gentille vieille dame était trop âgée pour représenter une quelconque menace et décida de la laisser en paix. L'Empereur n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle existait et il ne serait pas celui qui le lui dirait. Il continua à boire ce délicieux thé à petites gorgées, se demandant quel en était l'ingrédient secret qui le rendait aussi bon. Après quelques temps, il sentit un certain engourdissement le gagner et perdit un peu la notion du temps. La vieille dame continuait de l'interroger gentiment et il répondait avec courtoisie, sans trop se rappeler ce qui s'était dit lors de cette conversation. Au bout d'une heure environ, il se sentit de nouveau pleinement réveillé et ne se rappela pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Il avait perdu une heure sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce fut alors que la vieille dame lui posa une dernière question :

- Avez-vous de la famille, mon garçon?

- Pas que je sache. Je suis orphelin.

- C'est l'Empereur qui vous a dit cela? N'avez-vous jamais voulu en avoir le cœur net?

- Je n'en ai jamais éprouvé le besoin, puisqu'ils étaient morts. C'est mon maître lui-même qui me l'a dit et je n'ai jamais mis sa parole en doute.

- Peut-être auriez-vous dû le faire. L'Empereur est un maître de la tromperie et du mensonge. J'en sais quelque chose puisqu'il a su berner la galaxie entière pendant des années.

Il haussa es sourcils. Cette notion ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. L'Empereur était la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais connue et il ne pouvait sérieusement croire qu'il lui aurait mentit toutes ces années sur ce point particulier. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'avoir un léger doute et cela le troublait et ravivait sa colère. Il la quitta quelques minutes plus tard, après l'avoir saluée, puis retourna dans ses propres quartiers avec le sentiment de s'être fait mener en bateau.

Deux jours plus tard, le vaisseau fit escale sur Corellia et il accompagna la vieille dame jusqu'à sa navette. Elle lui dit de réfléchir à ses paroles et d'essayer de savoir la vérité sur ses parents. Elle grimpa dans la navette et celle-ci décolla.

*  
**

Une fois qu'elle fut sur la planète, Tiana se perdit dans la foule et se trouva un coin discret pour enlever son déguisement. Quand ce fut fait, elle contacta le vaisseau Rebelle qui devait venir la récupérer sur une fréquence codée. Celui-ci arriva plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit touchait à sa fin dans la capitale de Corellia, Coronet. Elle attendit aux coordonnées d'atterrissage et, quand le vaisseau arriva, elle se dépêcha de monter à bord. Elle vit que tous ses agents étaient là, ainsi que Arisa et Khaled. Elle leur dit alors :

- Nous devons aller à la base centrale de l'Alliance immédiatement. J'ai des informations très importantes.

Grognant son approbation, Salporin retourna dans le cockpit et se remit au pilotage, tandis que Tiana racontait aux autres ce qui s'était passé ces trois derniers jours, depuis qu'ils avaient réussis à s'enfuir du vaisseau de luxe. Ils trouvèrent très efficace la manière dont elle avait piégé cet agent impérial pour qu'il lui livre ses secrets sans même s'en apercevoir. Ils trouvèrent particulièrement amusant l'histoire de la vieille dame et son thé « assaisonné » à la menthe… et à autre chose! Un peu plus tard, quand ils réussirent à se retrouver seuls, Tiana confia à Khaled que le jeune homme était particulièrement mignon. Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur et vit qu'elle le taquinait. Il lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, dans une des cabines du petit vaisseau. Elle finit par s'endormir et il la laissa se reposer, quittant la cabine en silence. Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, les autres commencèrent à l'enquiquiner avec des plaisanteries au goût douteux. Au bout d'un moment, il leur dit de se la fermer en ajoutant :

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui est important, c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur!

Il n'entendit cependant pas Tiana qui venait d'arriver par derrière et avait fait signe aux autres de ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Elle lança, après cette remarque des plus bizarres :

- En quel sens, s'il te plait?

Il sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face, rougissant un peu. Il répondit :

- Je voulais parler de ton cran face à l'ennemi.

- À mon oreille, ça avait une signification toute autre, et beaucoup moins noble.

Tous se mirent à rire et elle l'envoya gentiment réfléchir à toutes les significations que cette phrase pouvait avoir si elle était prise hors contexte. Plus tard, il sembla se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il avait dit et de ce que sa petite amie avait pu en comprendre et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en s'exclamant :

- Ho… Désolé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, mon amour.

- Je sais, voyons, je sais…

À ce moment, le bruit des moteurs changea d'intensité et ils sortirent de l'hyperespace non loin de la base centrale. Quand ils furent arrivés, elle se rendit d'abord à ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer, puis dormit encore un peu car elle était épuisée.

*

**

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au bureau de Mon Mothma, qui fut très heureuse de la voir en bonne santé. Elle lui demanda un rapport complet sur ce qui était arrivé au cours de sa précédente mission et surtout, qui était ce nouvel agent impérial qui avait fait son apparition, cet Éclair qui semblait beaucoup plus compétent que la moyenne des agents impériaux. Tiana lui expliqua donc que la première partie de la mission s'était bien déroulée, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Éclair, qui l'avait obligée à changer ses plans en se mettant à fouiller tout le monde et toutes les cabines à bord pour la retrouver. Elle avait malheureusement dû abandonner la seconde partie de la mission en préférant évacuer ses hommes avant que l'Éclair ne les découvre. Elle conclut cependant en disant, d'un ton satisfait :

- J'ai tout de même réussi à berner cet agent et à lui soutirer ses codes. Il n'y a vu que du feu.

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, l'Ombre! Vous réussissez à attraper même le meilleur des agents impériaux sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive!

- Je doute cependant qu'il se laisse prendre une seconde fois à ce piège, Madame. Il est particulièrement doué et… c'est un utilisateur de la Force, comme moi. Je crois qu'il doit être l'un des élèves que l'Empereur a lui-même formé. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de poursuivre : Cependant, nous pouvons utiliser ses codes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient changés, Madame, et ce n'est pas peu dire!

- Nous utiliserons ces codes tout de suite avant qu'ils ne soient changés. Elle se pencha vers Tiana et prit un ton plus inquiet : Tiana, méfiez-vous tout de même de cet Éclair. Il pourrait vous causer plus d'ennuis que vous ne l'imaginez.

- Je ne le sous-estime pas, Madame, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Il représente enfin un défi à ma hauteur et je le respecte pour cela, en fait.

- Bien! Elle retourna s'asseoir et reprit, sur un ton plus léger : Si vous avez cinq minutes, vous pourriez peut-être démasquer pour nous l'agent impérial qui s'est infiltré sur cette base, l'Ombre. Ça vous ferait des vacances!

Tiana eut un sourire et accepta la mission avec plaisir. Elle battit son propre record en le capturant en une heure seulement. Comme la base centrale était plutôt vide à cette période, cela lui facilita grandement la tâche et elle n'eut aucun mal à localiser et démasquer l'agent, qui était une femme. Celle-ci se retrouva vite en cellule, ligotée sur une chaise inconfortable, à se demander comment diable elle avait pu être démasquée aussi vite. Elle n'était arrivée que depuis deux semaines, après tout! Elle eut sa réponse quand une silhouette vêtue d'une cape verte pénétra dans la pièce, suivie d'un wookie qui semblait de mauvais poil. Elle pâlit considérablement et vit l'Ombre lever les yeux au ciel en disant :

- J'aimerais rencontrer l'Éclair de nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se dégonflera pas en dix secondes quand j'entre dans la pièce!

- Vous avez déjà rencontré l'Éclair et il ne vous a pas reconnu? Comment cela se peut-il?

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, très chère. Maintenant. Nous avons une petite discussion à avoir, tous les deux… Et vous avez intérêt à me répondre car mon ami ici présent n'est pas très patient, aujourd'hui. Probablement qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche.

Elle pâlit de nouveau et serra les dents pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'Ombre sortir une petite mallette de sous sa cape et l'ouvrir. Elle se mit alors à table, mais eut quand même droit à une petite piqûre qui lui délierait la langue plus encore. C'est que l'Ombre voulait s'assurer qu'elle lui disait bien la vérité et pas une belle brochette de mensonges. Quand elle en eut fini avec elle, la jeune femme fut reconduite dans sa cellule et y dormit plusieurs heures. Au moyen de son code d'identification, un vaisseau impérial fut appelé pour venir la récupérer à des coordonnées choisis par les Rebelles, loin de toute base plus ou moins importante.

*

**

Deux jours plus tard, elle fut ramenée sur Coruscant et fit son rapport à ses supérieurs, spécifiant que l'Ombre avait dit qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée l'Éclair mais que lui ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle avait été démasquée en une heure par l'Ombre et dit qu'elle était surprise de ne pas avoir été interrogée plus en profondeur. On lui avait pourtant toujours affirmé que les Rebelles n'hésitaient pas à torturer leurs prisonniers. Elle fut longuement interrogée sur ce qui s'était passé exactement lors de cette mission ratée et c'est complètement épuisée qu'elle pu retourner à ses quartiers ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, elle fut appelée au bureau du Général Damian et s'y rendit sans hésiter. Elle avait toujours bien aimé cet officier, toujours très respectueux envers ses subordonnés, homme ou femme. Elle frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer et une voix lui dit :

- Entrez, Senni.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se mit au garde-à-vous devant son supérieur, attendant qu'il prenne de nouveau la parole. Il la regarda d'abord longuement et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il semblait être peiné, d'une certaine façon, et elle sentit que cette peine était pour elle. Cela ne la rassura guère. Il lui dit finalement :

- Repos, soldat. Il soupira avant de poursuivre : L'Empereur à demandé à vous rencontrer. Il veut vous voir le plus tôt possible. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de ne pas le faire attendre alors, allez-y tout de suite, Senni. Il ajouta, plus bas : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait et je vous souhaite bonne chance. Rompez.

Quand elle sortit du bureau, cinq Commandos l'attendaient dans le couloir et lui dirent qu'elle devait les accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône. Pas rassurée pour deux sous, elle les suivit et ceux-ci l'encadrèrent, comme si elle était une prisonnière. Une fois devant la salle, ils lui demandèrent s'ils devaient prévenir quelqu'un au cas où elle ne sortirait pas de là sur ses deux jambes. Elle leur dit que ses parents pourraient être prévenus. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se donner une contenance avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'Empereur avant, sauf une fois, de loin, quand elle était entrée dans les services de renseignements. Elle ne savait donc pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et fut un peu surprise par la présence imposante que dégageait le personnage, même à 15 mètres de distance. Elle fit cinq mètres dans la pièce puis se figea, ne sachant trop que faire. Devait elle s'avancer encore ou rester où elle était? S'agenouiller ou juste s'incliner? Elle était complètement déboussolée… Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, l'Empereur lui demanda d'avancer et elle le fit, s'arrêtant à 2 mètres des marches et s'inclinant. Il lui dit alors, sur un ton badin :

- N'ayez crainte, mademoiselle. J'ai seulement entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles vous avez des renseignements sur la première mission de l'Éclair. Je souhaiterais que vous me les donniez.

- Bien, mon Maître. Il semblerait que l'Ombre ait rencontré l'Éclair lors de sa première mission et que celui-ci n'y ait vu que du feu. Elle l'aurait berné aisément, selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Elle vit alors que l'Empereur semblait en colère mais se rendit aussi compte que ce n'était pas contre elle. Il lui demanda cependant de qui elle tenait ces informations. Elle dit, sur un ton plus hésitant :

- Heu… De l'Ombre elle-même, Majesté. Elle était plutôt ironique quand elle en parlait et semblait prendre un certain plaisir à s'en vanter devant moi.

- Très bien. Merci, Agent Senni, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la salle d'un pas mesuré. Quand elle fut à l'extérieur, elle reprit son souffle et s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son calme en se disant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler cette expérience de sitôt. L'Empereur avait une aura qu'elle trouvait très déplaisante et qui lui avait parue… froide et obscure, en fait. Elle partit ensuite vers ses quartiers pour s'y reposer avant de recevoir sa nouvelle affectation. Elle sentit cependant que quelque chose de très mauvais allait arriver à l'Éclair et aussi qu'elle aurait bientôt une surprise de taille.

*

**

Dès son arrivée sur Coruscant, près de deux semaines auparavant, l'Éclair avait immédiatement fait son rapport à l'Empereur. Celui-ci c'était montré extrêmement mécontent de l'échec de son agent et le réprimanda vertement, ce que ce dernier considéra comme amplement mérité. Il s'était en effet laissé avoir comme un novice, ce qui le mettait en rage. L'Empereur lui-même l'avait formé, il était meilleur que cela! De plus, il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait, une sorte de trou dans sa mémoire, qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué sans sa maîtrise de la Force, car il était très difficile à cerner. Quand il quitta les appartements de l'Empereur, il était encore plus en colère qu'avant d'y pénétrer. Il se nourrit de cette colère et s'en servit pour renforcer sa détermination à retracer et arrêter l'Ombre Rebelle. Il s'en fit le serment, il n'aurait pas de repos tant que l'Ombre ne serait pas entre les mains de son Maître.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il mit au point un nouveau plan pour capturer l'Ombre. Il se renseigna sur elle, à savoir qui étaient ses meilleurs agents, qui on voyait le plus souvent avec elle, quelles étaient ses habitudes et si elle avait des amis ou des personnes proches d'elle. Ces recherches furent peu concluantes car il semblerait que cet agent porte très bien son nom, elle ne laissait même pas une ombre de renseignements dans les fichiers. Cependant, un nom revenait assez souvent pour que cela attire son attention, celui d'un Général des Renseignements Rebelle, Tiana Antsasoa. Il songea que cela pourrait peut-être être utilisé contre l'Ombre, éventuellement. Il devrait faire des recherches sur cette jeune personne auparavant, cependant, pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et, surtout, d'utilisable. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour y arriver, mais il finit par découvrir que Tiana avait un frère sur Naboo, chez un membre éloigné de sa famille. Toute sa famille n'avait donc pas périt sur Alderaan… Intéressant… Il pourrait probablement utiliser cela pour attirer l'Ombre dans un piège puisqu'elle semblait proche de cette jeune personne. Il ne prit cependant pas sa décision tout de suite car il voulait d'abord se fondre dans le Côté Obscur pour savoir si cela était une bonne idée et quelles pourraient être le résultat possible de cette action. Il sentit que cela n'irait pas sans provoquer de gros ennuis, mais ne su pas à qui ces ennuis surviendraient.

*

**

Pendant deux semaines, Tiana et ses amis s'amusèrent bien avec les codes que l'Ombre avait réussi à voler à l'Éclair. Ils réussirent entre autre à détruire une base impériale ultra secrète où des expériences génétiques étaient faites sur des prisonniers. Complètement dégoûtée et éberluée par cette découverte, Tiana fit libérer tous les prisonniers qui pouvaient encore l'être et les autres, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas être sauvés, elle leur accorda une mort rapide et sans douleur. Avant de faire exploser la base, elle y enferma les scientifiques en leur disant que leurs actes faisaient d'eux moins que des être humains et qu'ils ne méritaient aucune pitié de la part des Rebelles. Il y avait là une femme, qui était l'ancien bras droit d'un diplomate qui avait déplut à l'Empereur et qui avait été arrêtée en même temps que le diplomate et toute sa suite. Elle était atrocement défigurée et déformée par toutes les expériences qu'on avait pratiquées sur elle, mais gardaient toute sa lucidité. Elle fit une seule demande avant de mourir, que l'on retrouve sa fille et son mari, qui était sur Coruscant à l'époque où elle avait été arrêtée. Après cette mission, Tiana fit des recherches pour retrouver ces deux personnes et découvrit qu'ils avaient été eux aussi arrêtés et envoyés vers un camp de prisonniers sur Adegan. Elle décida de s'occuper de cette affaire plus tard, elle devait d'abord tirer le plus de renseignements possibles des codes qui leur restaient encore.

Ils découvrirent plusieurs bases secrètes et des camps de prisonniers qui n'étaient pas officiellement répertoriés. Ils s'occupèrent de ces cibles et libérèrent les prisonniers chaque fois que cela leur était possible. Sur un des camps de prisonniers, elle découvrit la fille et le mari de la femme à qui elle avait parlé. Après la libération, elle prit le mari à part pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à sa femme et qu'elle était maintenant morte. Elle leur promit aussi de leur fournir une résidence bien cachée de l'Empire et de nouvelles identités. Le camps fut détruit et les autres prisonniers libérés.

*

**

Sur Coruscant, les services de renseignements s'arrachaient les cheveux! Les Rebelles avaient de toute évidence réussi à obtenir les codes les plus sensibles et les plus restreints par on ne savait quel moyen, et ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'en servir. Ils avaient déjà attaqué et détruit trois de leurs bases les plus secrètes, dont l'une où des expériences génétiques aux limites de la légalité étaient pratiquées. Les Rebelles ne pouvaient pas avoir eu connaissance de son existence! Seul l'Empereur et quelques personnes proches de lui y avaient accès! D'ailleurs, l'Empereur se posait lui aussi des questions et, au bout d'une semaine, demanda que les codes soient tous changés. Avant que ce ne fût fait, l'Ombre envoya tout de même un dernier message, adressé à l'Empereur lui-même, comme en guise de gifle finale. Quand il lui parvint, il était en plein milieu d'une réception organisée pour fêter la nomination d'un nouvel Amiral. Un officier entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de l'Empereur. Il s'inclina et dit :

- Un message vient d'arriver pour vous, Majesté. Il est émis depuis une source anonyme.

- Qui l'envoie?

- Je l'ignore, votre Altesse, ce n'était pas mentionné non plus.

L'Empereur réfléchit quelques instants en se demandant de qui pouvait bien provenir ce message. Il décida de le prendre tout de même et fit signe à l'officier de le lui donner, ce que le jeune homme fit immédiatement. Le silence s'installa dans la salle, tous étant curieux de voir qui appelait ainsi l'Empereur. Il y eut des murmures de surprises quand l'hologramme apparut. Il s'agissait d'une petite silhouette frêle en cape verte. Tous reconnurent la légendaire Ombre dont ils avaient entendu parler. Certains furent stupéfaits de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une légende. Elle prit la parole d'un ton froid et neutre et, quand elle parla, sa voix était métallique à cause du brouilleur vocal :

- Vous avez prit votre temps pour répondre, votre Altesse.

- Vous avez un sacré culot d'appeler ici directement, l'Ombre.

- Merci. Répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Elle poursuivit : Je le prend comme un compliment.

- C'en était un. Vous auriez dû accepter de travailler pour moi, l'Ombre. Votre situation aurait été bien meilleure que chez les Rebelles. Et, à propos, la prime sur votre tête s'élève maintenant à 100 000 crédits.

- Pas mal… Dans les renseignements Rebelles, on évalue la compétence d'un agent d'après la prime que l'Empire met sur sa tête. Dois-je en conclure que vous me considérez comme le meilleur agent de l'Alliance?

- Ne prétendez-vous pas l'être? D'après les rumeurs qui circulent sur votre compte, vous seriez l'égale du Seigneur Vador pour ce qui est de la traque et de la capture d'agents infiltrés.

- Si vous le dites, votre Altesse… Au fait, vous remercierez l'Éclair pour les codes qu'il nous a fournis. Nous en avons fait un très bon usage, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suppose. Je vous dirais aussi que votre mépris pour la vie humaine me dépasse. J'ai pour vous le mépris le plus total après ce que l'on m'a raconté à propos de la base de Vergesso.

- J'ai hâte de vous voir en face, l'Ombre. Notre conversation risque d'être des plus… intéressante…

L'Éclair, qui avait prit place au fond de la salle, se raidit aux dernières paroles de l'Ombre et, quand il sentit le volcan de fureur qui semblait émaner de l'Empereur, il mit en branle une retraite stratégique, se dirigeant en douceur vers une porte non loin de là. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, il entendit la voix glacée de l'Empereur dire :

- Vous allez quelque part, l'Éclair? Restez ici, j'ai à vous parler!

Il se figea sur place et se retourna lentement vers le centre de la pièce. L'Empereur le fixait de son regard froid et perçant, tellement qu'il en frissonna intérieurement. Un ricanement émana alors de l'hologramme et celui-ci disparut juste après. Tout le monde se mit alors à murmurer à propos du culot de l'Ombre, jusqu'à ce que l'Empereur leur ordonne de sortir et de le laisser seul avec l'Éclair. Quand tout le monde fût partit, au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent bien trop courtes au goût de ce dernier, l'Empereur ordonna à son jeune disciple de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine appréhension. L'Empereur dit alors, d'un ton mortellement froid :

- Vous avez donné vos codes de sécurité aux Rebelles, Josh? Comment cela est-il possible?

- Heu… Je l'ignore, mon Maître! Je n'ai jamais donné mes codes à qui que ce soit! Du moins, pas que je me souvienne!

- De toute évidence, vous l'avez fait! Suivez-moi…

L'Empereur le mena dans la pièce voisine, où il y avait des banquettes suffisamment larges pour pouvoir s'y coucher. Il ordonna alors à l'Éclair de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse trouver dans son esprit le moment où il avait donné ses codes. Se souvenant de la désagréable sensation que cela lui avait valu la première fois que l'Empereur avait fait cela, il dit :

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon Maître, je peux arriver à m'en souvenir moi-même! Il me suffirait de…

- Je ne crois pas. L'interrompit l'Empereur : Vous êtes loin d'être doué dans ce domaine, mon jeune élève. Couchez-vous, ne me forcer pas à vous obliger à le faire, ça risquerait d'être plus désagréable encore.

L'Éclair se coucha donc en murmurant pour lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « _Je vais encore avoir la migraine… » _L'Empereur s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit. Il posa les mains sur ses tempes et se concentra pour faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface. Il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. C'était un souvenir qui remontait à trois semaines environ, mais qui était comme… altéré, d'une quelconque façon. C'était comme regardé à travers de l'eau trouble, ce qui signifiait que son agent avait été drogué. Il vit alors une charmante conversation avec une vieille dame, qui se transformait en un interrogatoire en règle. De toute évidence, la vieille dame était l'Ombre en personne, tellement bien déguisée qu'elle était méconnaissable. Quand il vit, par-dessus le marché, son agent escorter la vieille dame, en l'occurrence l'Ombre, à sa navette, sa fureur atteignit un paroxysme et il arracha brutalement l'Éclair de sa transe. Celui-ci se souvint alors de tout mais n'eut pas le temps d'en concevoir un quelconque regret avant d'être arraché de la banquette et précipité droit dans le mur. L'Empereur dit alors, d'une voix remplie de fureur :

- Espèce d'imbécile! Vous avez permis à l'Ombre d'acquérir vos codes de sécurité sans sourciller! Ne vous ais-je donc rien appris ces dix dernières années? Par votre faute, notre base de recherches de Vergesso a été détruite et tous les scientifiques tués! Comme l'on été cinq camps de prisonniers et quatre autres bases ultra secrètes de recherches et d'armement! Il prit un ton d'une fureur telle pour énoncer ses derniers mots que l'Éclair en fut terrifié. Il ajouta donc : Votre bêtise mérite une punition appropriée!

Collé au mur par le pouvoir de l'Empereur, l'Éclair n'eut aucune réaction visible mais songea que sa dernière heure était venue. Il hurlait de douleur car l'Empereur avait ponctué chacune de ses paroles d'éclairs crépitants. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait passer les pires moments de sa vie avant de mourir. Il ne fut pas déçu, même s'il ne fut pas tué, en fin de compte. L'Empereur se déchaîna sur lui et ne le relâcha qu'au bout d'une heure, dans un état tel que c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de réception et fit rappeler ses invités. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils le trouvèrent de très bonne humeur, ce qui était somme toute surprenant, mais personne n'osa en faire la remarque. Ils constatèrent aussi que l'Éclair n'était plus dans la pièce mais de cela, personne ne s'étonna. Dans la salle adjacente, l'Éclair était roulé en boule sur le sol, à moitié inconscient et gémissant de douleur, couvert de profondes brûlures et diverses autres plaies plus ou moins graves, s'accrochant à la vie par la seule force de sa colère et de sa volonté. Des médics, que l'Empereur avait fait prévenir, arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes et l'amenèrent au centre médical. Il lui fallut trois bonnes semaines pour se remettre sur pieds par la suite, même avec sa maîtrise du Côté Obscur. Il haïssait maintenant l'Ombre avec une telle force qu'il en fut lui-même surprit. Elle était responsable de ses ennuis et il se jura de le lui faire payer au centuple…

**Fin… pour l'instant**


End file.
